Interlingua-Nederlandese/r
rabbi sub :1 rabbi rabbin sub :1 rabbijn :-- militar = legerrabbijn rabbinato sub :1 rabbinaat, rabbijnendom rabbinic adj :1 rabbijns, rabbinaal, rabbijnen... :schola -- = rabbijnenschool :titulo -- = rabbijnentitel :philosophia -- = rabbijnse wijsbegeerte :caseo -- = rabbinale kaas :sub surveliantia -- = onder rabbinaal toezicht rabbinismo sub :1 rabbijnse leer, rabbinisme :-- medieval = middeleeuws rabbinisme :-- moderne = modern rabbinisme rabbinista sub :1 rabbinist, aanhanger van de rabbijnse leer + rabelesian, rabelaisian adj :1 rabelaisiaans, vrijgevochten rabiar v :1 woedend zijn, razend zijn, razen, tieren :2 rabies krijgen, hondsdolheid ontwikkelen + rabic adj :1 rabies..., hondsdolheids... rabide adj :1 woedend, razend :2 (honds)dol rabie sub :1 hondsdolheid, rabies :2 woede, razernij :accesso de -- = woedeaanval :cec de -- = blind van woede :critar de -- = brullen van woede :exploder de -- = van woede ploffen :3 hevige begeerte, zucht, rage, manie :-- del moneta = zucht naar geld :-- de destruction = vernielzucht rabiose adj :1 (honds)dol :can -- = dolle hond :2 woedend, razend, dol :homine -- = dolleman + racemato sub :1 CHIMIA racemaat racemic adj :1 CHIMIA racemisch :mixtura -- = racemisch mengsel :acido -- = druivenzuur racemiforme adj :1 trosvormig + racemisar v :1 CHIMIA racemiseren + racemisation sub :1 CHIMIA omzetting in een racemisch mengsel racemo sub :1 tros :-- de uvas = druiventros :-- de bananas = tros bananen :-- de flores = bos bloemen, boeket racemose adj :1 BOTANICA met een tros of met trossen :cytiso -- = kamerbrem :bromo -- = trosdravik :sambuco -- = bergvlier + rachetta sub :1 racket :-- de tennis (A) = tennisracket :oleo pro --s = racketolie :corda de -- = racketsnaar racia sub :1 ras :-- human = mensenras :-- de negros = negerras :-- caucasian = Kaukasische/blanke ras :-- alpin = alpiene ras :-- felin = katteras :-- bovin = runderras :(a)melioration del -- bovin = rasveredeling van runderen :-- blanc/nigre/jalne = blanke/zwarte/gele ras :-- bastarde = bastaardras :animal/bestia de -- = rasdier :cavallo de -- = raspaard :lucta del --s = rassenstrijd :fusion de --s = rassenvermenging :puressa de -- = raszuiverheid :de -- pur = raszuiver, ras... :can de -- = rashond racial adj :1 ras..., rassen..., raciaal :politica -- = rassenpolitiek :differentia -- = rassenverschil :paritate -- = rassengelijkheid :theoria -- = rassentheorie :integration -- = rassenintegratie :prejudicio -- = rassenvooroordeel :segregation -- = rassenscheiding :discrimination -- = rassendiscriminatie :odio -- = rassenhaat :guerra -- = rassenoorlog :question -- = rassenkwestie :problema -- = rassenprobleem/vraagstuk :characteristica/tracto -- = raskenmerk :odio -- = rassenhaat :violentia -- = rassengeweld :equalitate -- = rassengelijkheid :distinction -- = rassenonderscheid :lucta -- = rassenstrijd :disordines/disturbantias -- = rassenrellen, rassenonlusten racialismo sub :1 racisme + racismo sub :1 racisme + racista sub :1 racist + racista adj :1 racistisch + racket sub ANGLESE :1 afpersing, bedreiging :2 racket (misdadige organisatie) :membro de un -- = racketeer + rad sub :1 PHYSICA rad (eenheid van straling) + rada sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES rade, rede, ankerplaats :-- de Brest = rede van Brest radar sub :1 radar :-- laser (A) = laserradar :-- del porto = walradar :schermo de -- = radarscherm :systema de -- = radarsysteem :installation/equipamento de -- = radarinstallatie :posto de -- = radarpost :station de -- = radarstation :catena de stationes de -- = radarketen :rete de stationes de -- = radarnet :antenna de -- = radarantenne :turre de -- = radartoren :detector de -- = radarverklikker :apparato de -- = radarapparaat/toestel :echo de -- = radarecho :imagine de -- = radarbeeld :unda de -- = radargolf :signal de -- = radarsignaal :controlo (de velocitate per) -- = radarcontrole + radarastronomia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA radarastronomie + radarista sub :1 radartechnicus + radente adj :1 volo -- = scheervlucht rader v :1 schuren, schrapen, strijken :2 (uit)schrappen, wegschrappen, raderen :-- un cosa de su memoria = iets uit zijn geheugen wissen :-- su passato = een streep door zijn verleden halen :-- un persona del lista = iemand van de lijst schrappen :-- le mention inutile = doorhalen wat niet van toepassing is :gumma pro -- = vlakgummi :machina a/de -- = radeermachine :3 scheren, schampen, rakelings gaan langs :le auto(mobile) ha radite su bicycletta = de auto schampte langs zijn fiets :colpo radente = schampschot + radiabilitate sub :1 PHYSICA doorlaatbaarheid voor straling radial adj :1 radiaal, straal..., straalsgewijs :pneu(matico) -- = radiaalband :ASTRONOMIA velocitate -- = radiale snelheid :corona -- = stralenkrans/kroon :compression -- = radiale samendrukking :2 ANATOMIA spaakbeen... :nervo -- = spaakbeenzenuw :arteria -- = onderarmslagader, polsader radiano sub :1 MATHEMATICA radiaal radiante adj :1 uitstralend, uitstralings... :calor -- = (uit)stralingswarmte :puncto -- = radiatiepunt, uitstralingspunt :poter -- = uitstralingsvermogen :energia -- = stralingsenergie :2 stralend, schitterend :surriso -- = stralende glimlach :visage -- = stralend gezicht + radiante sub :1 ASTRONOMIA radiant + radiantia sub :1 (uit)straling :2 PHYSICA belichtingssterkte, lichtstroom radiar v :1 stralen, uitstralen :-- joia/gaudio = glunderen van blijdschap :-- felicitate = stralen van geluk :le pace radia ab su facie = de rust schijnt/straalt van haar gezicht + radiate adj :1 straalvormig, straal..., stralen..., straalsgewijs :raia -- = sterrog radiation sub :1 het stralen, straling, het uitstralen, uitstraling :-- solar = zonnestraling :-- de particulas = deeltjesstraling :-- de cyclotron = cyclotronstraling :-- ultraviolette = ultravioletstraling :-- gamma = gammastraling :-- corpuscular = corpusculaire straling, deeltjesstraling :-- atmospheric = atmosferische straling :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetische straling :-- coherente = coherente straling :-- continue = continue straling :-- nuclear = kernstraling :-- radioactive = radioactieve straling :-- ionisante = ioniserende straling :-- dur = harde straling :-- invisibile = onzichtbare straling :fonte de -- = stralingsbron :energia de -- = stralingsenergie :nivello de -- = stralingsniveau :dose/dosis de -- = stralingsdosis :risco de -- = stralingsgevaar :cinctura de --(es) = radiatiegordel, stralingsgordel :calor de -- = stralingswarmte :resistentia de -- = stralingsweerstand :fuga de -- = stralingslek :impedantia de -- = stralingsimpedantie :syndrome del -- = stralingsziekte :protection contra le -- del sol = bescherming tegen de straling van de zon + radiative adj :1 PHYSICA stralings..., straling veroorzakend radiator sub :1 radiator (kachel) :-- parabolic = parabolische radiator :elementos de un -- = ribben van een radiator :lacca pro --es = radiatorlak :valvula de -- = radiatorkraan :2 radiateur (koeler in automotor) :tappo del -- = radiateurdop radical adj :1 tot de wortel behorend, wortel... :folio -- = wortelblad :2 POLITICA, MATHEMATICA etc., radicaal :signo -- = wortelteken :MATHEMATICA axe -- = machtlijn :MATHEMATICA centro -- = machtpunt :partito -- = radicale partij :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :vocal -- = stamklinker :linguas -- = radicale talen :medicina/medicamento -- = radicaal geneesmiddel :curation -- = grondige genezing :modificationes -- = ingrijpende veranderingen :reforma -- = radicale hervorming :mesuras -- = radicale maatregelen radical sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA stamwoord, stamvorm :vocal del -- = stamklinker :consonante del -- = stammedeklinker :2 POLITICA, MATHEMATICA etc., radicaal :CHIMIA :-- libere = vrije radicaal :CHIMIA :-- acide = zuurrest + radicalisar v :1 radicaliseren :-- le lucta politic = de politieke strijd radicaliseren + radicalisation sub :1 radicalisering radicalismo sub :1 POLITICA radicalisme + radicalitate sub :1 radicaliteit + radicando sub :1 MATHEMATICA radicand, wortelgrootheid radicante adj :1 BOTANICA hechtwortels bezittend radicar v :1 wortel schieten :2 wortels vormen radication sub :1 wortelvorming radice sub :1 wortel :-- dental/dentari/de dente = tandwortel :-- de naso = neuswortel :-- tuberose = wortelknol :-- aeree = luchtwortel :-- principal = hoofdwortel :-- lateral = bijwortel :extirpar un cosa usque al -- = iets met wortel en tak uitroeien :2 FIGURATE wortel, oorsprong, uitgangspunt :attaccar le mal a su -- = het kwaad in de wortel aantasten :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wortel, stam, woordkern :4 MATHEMATICA wortel :-- quadrate/quadratic = vierkantswortel :-- cubic = derdemachtswortel :extraher le -- = worteltrekken :extraction del -- = het worteltrekken, worteltrekking :determinar le --s de un equation = de wortels van een vergelijking bepalen :5 radijs :-- nigre = rammenas :fasce de --s = bos radijs :quadro/quadrato de --s = radijsbed :gusto de -- = radijssmaak :semine de -- = radijszaad :seminar --s = radijs zaaien radicella sub :1 BOTANICA haarwortel, wortelhaar, wortelvezel + radiciforme adj :1 wortelvormig + radicivore adj :1 worteletend radicula sub :1 BOTANICA wortelkiem, kiemwortel radicular adj :1 BOTANICA kiemwortel..., wortel... :tuberculo -- = wortelknol :pilo -- = wortelhaar :systema -- = wortelsysteem :2 MEDICINA wortel..., tandwortel..., ruggenmergswortel..., zenuwwortel..., radiculair + radiculitis sub :1 MEDICINA radiculitis + radiesthesia sub :1 radiësthesie, ontvankelijkheid voor aardstralen + radiesthesic adj :1 wichelroede... + radiesthesista sub :1 wichelroedeloper + radifere adj :1 radiumhoudend radimento sub :1 schraping, schuring, schamping radio (I) sub :1 straal (van licht, etc.) :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtstraal :-- de luna = manestraal :-- solar/de sol = zonnestraal :-- actinic = actinische lichtstraal :-- de neutrones = neutronenstraal :-- incidente = invallende straal :--s infrarubie = infrarode stralen :--s cosmic = kosmische stralen :--s-X = X-stralen, röntgenstralen :--s alpha = alfastralen :--s gamma = gammastralen :-- laser (A) = laserstraal :-- de sperantia = straal van hoop :corona de --s = stralenkrans :circumferer de --s = omstralen :2 ANATOMIA spaakbeen :3 ZOOLOGIA vinstraal :4 MATHEMATICA straal :-- de un circulo = straal van een cirkel :-- vector = radius vector, voerstraal :5 radius, bereik :-- visual = gezichtskring :-- de action = actieradius, werkterrein, vliegbereik, vaarbereik, etc. :intra un certe -- = binnen een zekere radius :6 spaak (van wiel) :rota a --s = spaakwiel radio(II) sub :1 radio, radio-omroep :-- scholar = schoolradio :-- de bordo = boordradio :programma de -- = radioprogramma :auditor/ascoltator de -- = radioluisteraar :musica de -- = radiomuziek :orchestra del -- = radio-orkest, omroeporkest :concerto de -- = radioconcert :reporter (A) de -- = radioreporter :collaborator de -- = radiomedewerker :rubrica de -- = radiorubriek :apparato/receptor de -- = radiotoestel :communication per -- = radioverbinding :antenna de -- = radio-antenne :annunciator de -- = radio-omroeper :emission de -- = radio-uitzending :licentia de -- = luistervergunning :choral del -- = radiokoor :iets via de -- verspreiden = diffunder un cosa per le radio :audir un cosa per le -- = iets via de radio horen :2 radio(toestel) :-- de auto(mobile) = autoradio :fabrica de --s = radiofabriek :fabricante de --s = radiofabrikant :fabrication de --s = radiofabricage :button de -- = radioknop :partes de -- = radio-onderdelen :connecter/aperir le -- = de radio aandoen/aanzetten :disconnecter/clauder le -- = de radio uitdoen/afzetten radioactive adj :1 radioactief :radiation -- = radioactieve straling :elemento -- = radioactief element :carbon -- = radioactieve koolstof :mineral -- = radioactief mineraal :contamination -- = radioactieve besmetting :residuos -- = kernafval :cadita/precipitation/fall-out (A) -- = radioactieve neerslag :campo -- = stralingsveld radioactivitate sub :1 radioactiviteit :-- natural = achtergrondstraling :-- artificial = kunstmatige radioactiviteit :-- inducite = geïnduceerde radioactiviteit + radioaltimetro sub :1 AVIATION radiohoogtemeter + radioamator sub :1 radioamateur + radioannunciator sub :1 radio-omroeper + radioascoltator sub :1 radioluisteraar + radioastronomia sub :1 radioastronomie :observatorio de -- = radiosterrenwacht + radioastronomic adj :1 radioastronomisch + radioastronomo sub :1 radioastronoom + radioauditor sub :1 radioluisteraar + radiobiologia sub :1 radiobiologie + radiobiologic adj :1 radiobiologisch + radiobiologista sub :1 radiobioloog + radiobiologo sub :1 radiobioloog + radiocarbon sub :1 radioactieve koolstof + radiochimia sub :1 radiochemie + radiochimic adj :1 radiochemisch + radiochromatogramma sub :1 radiochromatogram + radiochromatographia sub :1 radiochromatografie + radiocobalt sub :1 radioactieve kobalt, radiokobalt + radiocomedia sub :1 hoorspel, luisterspel + radiocommandar v :1 via de radio/op afstand leiden/besturen :missiles radiocommandate = op afstand geleide raketten :un nave radiocommandate = een draadloos bestuurd schip + radiocommando sub :1 radiobesturing + radiocommunication sub :1 radiocommunicatie, radioverbinding + radiocompasso sub :1 AVIATION radiokompas radioconductor sub :1 PHYSICA coherer + radiocrystallographia sub :1 radiokristallografie + radiocubital adj :1 ANATOMIA van spaakbeen en elleboog + radiodermitis sub :1 MEDICINA radiodermitis radiodiffunder v :1 (via de radio) uitzenden :-- un message del regina = een boodschap van de koningin uitzenden radiodiffusion sub :1 het uitzenden (via de radio), radio-omroep, radio :station de -- = radiozender :-- per cablo = radiodistributie :societate/association de -- (e de television) = omroepvereniging :consilio del -- (e del television) = omroepraad radiodiffusor sub :1 (radio)zender + radioelectric adj :1 radio... :unda -- = radiogolf + radioelectricitate sub :1 hertzgolventechniek, zendertechniek + radioelemento sub :1 PHYSICA radio-element, radioactief element + radioemission sub :1 radio-uitzending :interferer un -- = een radio-uitzending storen :installation de -- = radiozendinstallatie radiofrequentia sub :1 radiofrequentie + radiogalaxia sub :1 radiomelkwegstelsel + radiogenetica sub :1 radiogenetica + radiogenic adj :1 radiogeen, door radioactiviteit ontstaan/veroorzaakt :2 geschikt voor radio-uitzending :voce -- = (goede) radiostem, microfoonstem + radiogoniometria sub :1 TECHNICA radiopeiling + radiogoniometric adj :1 TECHNICA radiopeil... :antenna -- = peilantenne :quadro -- = peilraam + radiogoniometro sub :1 TECHNICA radiopeiler, richtingzoeker radiogramma sub :1 radio(tele)gram + radiogrammophono sub :1 radiogrammofoon + radiographar v :1 doorlichten, röntgenen :-- se = zich laten doorlichten :2 draadloos overseinen + radiographia sub :1 radiografie :section/departimento de -- = röntgenafdeling (in ziekenhuis) :apparato de -- = röntgenapparaat :2 radiografie, radiogram, röntgenfoto radiographic adj :1 radiographisch, röntgen... :apparato -- = röntgenapparaat :examine -- = doorlichting, röntgenonderzoek radiographo sub :1 röntgenfotograaf + radioguidar v :1 via de radio/op afstand leiden/besturen :missile radioguidate = op afstand geleide raketten + radioheliographo sub :1 radioheliograaf + radio-isotopo sub :1 PHYSICA radio-isotoop, radioactieve isotoop + radiolalinoide sub :1 BOTANICA dwergvlas + radiolaria sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA straaldiertjes, radiolarieën :fango/limo de -- = radiolariënslik + radiolarite sub :1 MINERALOGIA radiolariet + radiolesion sub :1 schade door (röntgen)straling + radiolocalisation sub :1 radarlocalisatie radiologia sub :1 radiologie, röntgenologie radiologic adj :1 radiologisch, röntgen... :examine -- = doorlichting, röntgenonderzoek radiologista sub :1 radioloog, röntgenoloog radiologo sub :1 radioloog, röntgenoloog + radioluminescentia sub :1 radioluminescentie + radiolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA radiolyse + radiomanometria sub :1 radiomanometrie + radiomensuration sub :1 radiologische meting + radiomessage sub :1 (persoonlijke) mededeling via de radio + radiometria sub :1 PHYSICA radiometrie radiometric adj :1 PHYSICA radiometrisch + radiometro sub :1 PHYSICA radiometer, stralingsmeter :-- acustic = akoestische stralingsmeter + radiomicrometro sub :1 radiomicrometer + radiomimetic adj :1 radiomimetisch :substantias/agentes -- = radiomimetische stoffen + radiomutation :1 MEDICINA radiomutatie + radionavigation sub :1 radionavigatie, radioloodsing + radionuclide sub :1 radionuclide (kern van atoom) + radio-operator sub :1 radiotelegrafist, marconist + radiopac adj :1 PHYSICA ondoorlaatbaar voor straling + radiopacitate sub :1 PHYSICA ondoorlaatbaarheid voor straling + radiopathologia sub :1 radiopathologie + radiopharo sub :1 radiobaken, peilstation radiophonia sub :1 radio, draadloze omroep + radiophonic adj :1 radio... (radio-uitzendingen betreffend) :reception -- = radio-ontvangst :perturbation -- = radiostoring :emission -- = radio-uitzending :programma -- = radioprogramma :discurso -- = radiorede :allocution -- = radiotoespraak :commentario -- = radiocommentaar :commentator -- = radiocommentator :presentator -- = radiopresentator :orchestra -- = radio-orkest :musica -- = radiomuziek :joco -- = radiospelletje :comedia -- = hoorspel, luisterspel :taxa -- = luisterbijdrage, luistergeld :publicitate -- = radioreclame + radiophysica sub :1 radiofysica + radioprogramma sub :1 radioprogramma + radioprotection sub :1 stralingsbescherming + radioprotector sub :1 radioprotector + radioreception sub :1 radio-ontvangst + radioreceptor sub :1 radio-ontvangtoestel + radioreportage sub :1 radioreportage + radioresistente adj :1 radioresistent + radioresistentia sub :1 radioresistentie :-- acquirite = radio-immuniteit + radiosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA radiosarcoom, stralensarcoom + radioscopia sub :1 radioscopie, doorlichting :facer un -- = doorlichten :schermo (fluorescente) pro -- = röntgenscherm + radioscopic adj :1 radioscopisch :examine -- = doorlichting :schermo (fluorescente) -- = röntgenscherm :submitter a un examine -- = doorlichten :submitter se a un examine -- = zich laten doorlichten + radioscopio sub :1 radioscoop radiose adj :1 stralend :sol -- = stralende zon :tempore -- = stralend weer + radiosensibile sub :1 radiosensibil, gevoelig voor straling + radiosensibilisar v :1 radiosensibiliseren + radiosensibilitate sub :1 radiosensibilitate, stralingsgevoeligheid + radiositate sub :1 stralend karakter/aspect :-- del celo = stralend karakter van de hemel + radiosonda sub :1 METEO radiosonde + radiosondage sub :1 METEO meteorologische bepaling met radiosonde + radiospectroscopia sub :1 radiospectroscopie + radiostella sub :1 ASTRONOMIA radioster + radiostrontium sub :1 radiostrontium + radiotechnic adj :1 radiotechnisch + radiotechnica sub :1 radiotechniek + radiotechnico sub :1 radiotechnicus + radiotelegramma sub :1 radiotelegram radiotelegraphia sub :1 radiotelegrafie, draadloze telegrafie + radiotelegraphic adj :1 radiotelegrafisch :messa-ges -- = radiotelegrafische berichten + radiotelegraphista sub :1 radiotelegrafist, marconist + radiotelegrapho sub :1 radiotelegraaf + radiotelemetria sub :1 radiotelemetrie radiotelephonia sub :1 radiotelefonie, draadloze telefonie + radiotelephonic adj :1 radiotelefonisch, mobilofonisch :rete -- = mobilofoonnet :transmitter --amente un message = radiotelefonisch een bericht overbrengen + radiotelephono sub :1 radiotelefoon, mobilofoon :rete de --s = mobilofoonnet + radiotelescopio sub :1 radiotelescoop + radiotelevisate adj :1 door radio en televisie uitgezonden + radiotherapeuta sub :1 MEDICINA radiotherapeut + radiotherapeutic adj :1 MEDICINA radiotherapeutisch radiotherapia sub :1 radiotherapie, röntgentherapie + radiothorium sub :1 radiothorium + radiotoxic adj :1 (van kernenergie) stralingsgevaar bevattend + radiotoxitate sub :1 stralingsgevaar (van kernenergie) + radiotransparente adj :1 straling doorlatend + radio-unda sub :1 radiogolf radium sub :1 CHIMIA radium :sal de -- = radiumzout :radio/(ir)radiation de -- = radiumstraal :fabrica de -- = radiumfabriek + radome sub ANGLESE :1 radarkoepel radon sub :1 CHIMIA radon + radontherapia sub :1 MEDICINA radontherapie + radula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tongrasp, radula :2 BOTANICA schijfjesmos + raffia,raphia sub :1 raffia :un parve tela de -- = een kleedje van raffia + raffica sub :1 (wind/regen/sneeuw/hagel)vlaag, rukwind, windstoot :-- de pluvia = regenvlaag + raffinamento sub :1 het zuiveren, het raffineren, raffinage (suiker/olie, etc.), het kraken (olie) :interprisa de -- = raffinagebedrijf :methodo de -- = raffinagemethode :processo de -- = raffinageproces :2 verfijndheid, raffinement raffinar v :1 zuiveren, raffineren (suiker/olie), kraken (olie) + raffinate adj :1 geraffineerd :petroleo -- = geraffineerde olie :sucro -- = geraffineerde suiker :2 verfijnd :elegantia -- = verfijnde elegantie :manieras -- = verfijnde omgangsvormen :gusto -- = verfijnde smaak :plattos -- = uitgelezen gerechten + raffinato sub :1 raffinaat raffinator sub :1 raffinagespecialist, raffinadeur raffineria sub :1 raffinaderij (suiker/olie, etc.) :-- de sucro = suikerraffinaderij :-- de sal = zoutraffinaderij + rafflesia sub :1 BOTANICA rafflesia rage {zj} sub :1 woede, razernij :accesso de -- = woedeaanval :2 rage ragiar {zj} v :1 razend zijn, razen, tieren ragiose {zjo} adj :1 razend, woedend raglan sub ANGLESE :1 raglanjas :modello -- = raglanmodel :manica -- = raglanmouw ragout sub FRANCESE :1 ragoût :panetto al -- = ragoûtbroodje + ragtime sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA ragtime + raia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rog :-- radiate = sterrog :-- spinose = stekelrog :cauda de -- = roggenstaart :pisca de --s = roggenvangst raid sub ANGLESE :1 raid :-- aeree = luchtraid, luchtaanval :facer un -- = een raid uitvoeren rail sub ANGLESE :1 rail :-- de protection/de securitate = vangrail :-- de cortina = gordijnrail FERROVIA -- unic/singule = enkelspoor :vehiculo super -- = railvoertuig :ruptura de -- = railbreuk :levator de -- = raillichter :juncto de -- = raillas :profilo de -- = railprofiel :aciero de -- = railstaal :construction de --s = railconstructie :collapso de -- = railverzakking :per -- = per rail, per trein :transporto per -- = railtransport, vervoer per trein :traffico per -- = railverkeer railway sub ANGLESE :1 spoorweg raja sub HINDU :1 radja(h) + ralinga (I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bloedzuiger + ralinga (II) sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES lijk + ralingar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES lijken + rallentando sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA rallentando + rallo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ral (vogel) :-- aquatic/de aqua = waterral + rally sub ANGLESE :1 rally, sterrit :-- de auto(mobile)s = autorally + RAM (=random acces memory) sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR RAM ramada sub :1 de takken, takwerk + Ramadan sub :1 RELIGION ramadan :festa de -- = ramadanfeest ramage {azje} sub :1 de takken, takwerk + Raman sub n pr :1 Raman :effecto de -- = ramaneffect + rametto sub :1 twijg, takje :-- de betula = berkerijs + ramifere adj :1 met veel takken ramificar v :1 doen vertakken :-- se = zich vertakken :cornos ramificate del cervo = vertakt gewei van een hert :organisation ramificate = vertakte organisatie :CHIMIA catena ramificate = vertakte keten ramification sub :1 het vertakken :2 verdeling in takken, vertakking (anque FIGURATE) :-- de un conspiration = vertakking van een samenzwering :--es de un societate secrete = vertakkingen van een geheim genootschap :organisation con numerose --es = organisatie met vele vertakkingen :--es nervose = zenuwvertakkingen :le --es del zoologia = de vertakkingen van de dierkunde + ramiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met bloemen aan de takken :parietaria -- = liggend glaskruid ramo sub :1 tak :--s sic = rijshout, sprokkelhout :-- lateral = zijtak :-- flexibile = buigzame tak :nove -- = uitloper, scheut, zijtak :Dominica del --s = palmzondag ramose adj :1 BOTANICA met (veel) takken, vertakt :bromo -- = vertakte dravik :2 FIGURATE :cornamento/cornatura -- = getakt gewei rampa sub :1 helling, glooiing, hellende rijstrook, afrit, oprit :2 lanceerbasis/toren/baan (voor raketten, etc.) :-- de lanceamento de rocchettas/missiles = lanceerinrichting voor raketten rampante adj :1 kruipend :animal -- = kruipend dier :planta -- = kruipplant :rosa -- = klimroos :2 HERALDICA op de achterpoten, staand, klimmend rampar v :1 kruipen :le hedera rampa contra le muros = de klimop kruipt tegen de muren :2 HERALDICA op de achterpoten staan (leeuw) rana sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kikvors, kikker :-- dalmatin = springkikker :larva de -- = kikkervisje, dikkop(je) :ovos de -- = kikkerdril/rit/eieren :testa/capite de -- = kikkerkop :pata de -- = kikkerpoot :corde de -- = kikkerhart :metamorphoses del -- = gedaanteverwisselingen van de kikvors :homine -- = kikvorsman + ranareaction sub :1 MEDICINA kikkertest ranario sub :1 kikvorsvijver, kikkerpoel rancer v :1 ranzig worden ranchero {tsj} sub :1 bezitter van een rancho rancho sub ESPANIOL :1 hut (voor veehoeders) :2 ranch, boerderij rancide adj :1 ranzig :butyro -- = ranzige/sterke boter :haber un odor -- = ranzig ruiken ranciditate sub :1 ranzigheid rancor sub :1 wrevel, wrok, verbittering, rancune, vete :guardar/haber -- a/contra un persona = rancune blijven koesteren tegen iemand :-- eternal = eeuwigdurende vete rancorose adj :1 rancuneus, haatdragend + randomisar v :1 randomiseren + randomisation sub :1 randomisatie rangiar v :1 op een rij zetten, rangschikken, opstellen :2 opruimen, opbergen :-- libros = boeken opbergen rango sub :1 MILITAR gelid :sortir del -- = uit het gelid treden :2 plaats, rang, rangorde :al prime/primer -- = op de eerste rang :ascender in -- = in rang opklimmen :3 rang, stand :differentias de -- = standsverschillen :de alte -- = hooggeplaatst rani sub HINDU :1 rani (vrouwelijke radja of vrouw/weduwe van radja) ranides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA ranidae, kikkers raniera sub :1 kikkervijver raniforme adj :1 kikkervormig, kikkerachtig ranin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kikvors..., kikker... :2 ANATOMIA :vena -- = kikvorsader ranina sub :1 ANATOMIA kikvorsader ranula sub :1 MEDICINA kikvorsgezwel, ranula ranunculaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA ranunculaceae, ranonkelfamilie ranunculacee adj :1 BOTANICA ranonkelachtig ranunculo sub :1 BOTANICA boterbloem, ranonkel :-- hybride = bastaardboterbloem :-- scelerate = blaartrekkende boterbloem, jeukkruik, kikkerbloempje :-- arvense = akkerboterbloem :-- alpestre = alpenboterbloem :-- repente = kruipende boterbloem :-- bulbose = knolboterbloem :-- glacial = ijsranonkel, gletsjerboterbloem :-- asiatic = tuinranonkel :-- aquatic = waterranonkel rapa sub :1 raap, knol :campo de --s = knollenland, raapakker rapace adj :1 roofzuchtig, roofgierig :bestia/animal -- = roofdier :ave -- = roofvogel :2 FIGURATE hebzuchtig, inhalig rapacitate sub :1 roofzucht, roofgierigheid :2 FIGURATE hebzucht, inhaligheid raper v :1 met geweld wegnemen, kapen, roven :2 ontvoeren, kidnappen :-- un femina = een vrouw schaken :3 verrukken, in vervoering brengen + raphaelesc adj :1 van Raphaël, op de manier van Raphaël, in de stijl van Raphaël + raphaelismo sub :1 raphaëlisme, stijl van Raphaël + raphano sub :1 BOTANICA radijs + rapharustro sub :1 BOTANICA hederik, herik rapide adj :1 snel, vlug :traino -- = sneltrein :tramvia -- = sneltram :MEDICINA pulso -- = snelle pols SPORT pista -- = snelle baan :PHOTOGRAPHIA :pellicula -- = snelle/gevoelige film :decision -- = snelgenomen/snelle beslissing :lectura -- = haastige/vluchtige lezing :medicina/medicamento -- = snelwerkend medicijn :tiro -- = snelvuur :a effecto -- = snelwerkend :-- como le fulmine = bliksemsnel :-- como un sagitta = pijlsnel rapiditate sub :1 snelheid, vlugheid :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de un pellicula = snelheid/gevoeligheid van een film :con le -- del fulmine = als de (gesmeerde) bliksem rapido sub :1 stroomversnelling :-- de canal = stroomversnelling in kanaal :2 sneltrein :-- de nocte = nachtsneltrein + rapiforme adj :1 BOTANICA knolvormig rapimento sub :1 roof, diefstal :2 verrukking, vervoering rapina sub :1 roof, diefstal, buit :appetito de -- = rooflust, roofgierigheid rapinar v :1 roven, stelen + rapineria sub :1 roverij, plundering, het stelen + rapistro sub :1 BOTANICA rapistrum + rapitor sub :1 onvoerder, schaker, kidnapper, gijzelhouder rapto sub :1 ontvoering, schaking, kidnapping :-- de virgines = maagdenroof :committer un -- = ontvoeren :2 verrukking, vervoering raptor sub :1 rover, dief :2 ontvoerder, schaker, kidnapper, gijzelhouder + raptus sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA raptus, plotselinge opwindingstoestand + rapunculo sub :1 BOTANICA rapunzel rar adj :1 zeldzaam, zelden, schaars, dungezaaid :caso -- = zeldzaam geval :objecto -- = zeldzaam voorwerp :planta -- = zeldzame plant :visitatores -- = zeldzame bezoekers :le paneteros son -- in iste quartiero = er zijn maar enkele bakkers in deze buurt :CHIMIA terras -- = zeldzame aardmetalen :FIGURATE ave -- = witte raaf :2 dun, niet dicht op elkaar staand :capillatura -- = dunne haardos :3 ongebruikelijk, vreemd, verbazingwekkend, buitengewoon + rara avis sub LATINO :1 FIGURATE witte raaf, zeldzaamheid rarefacer v :1 verdunnen, dunner/ijler maken :le aere se rareface = de lucht wordt ijler rarefactibile adj :1 verdunbaar rarefaction sub :1 het dunner/ijler worden/maken, verdunning (van gas/lucht, etc.) :-- del aere = luchtverdunning :le -- del aere = het ijler worden van de lucht :le -- del nebula = het dunner worden van de mist rarefactive adj :1 verdunnend raritate sub :1 zeldzaamheid :2 zeldzaam voorwerp, rariteit, curiosum :collection de --s = rariteitenverzameling :collector de --s = rariteitenverzamelaar rasar v :1 scheren, afscheren, gladscheren :-- se le mustachio = zijn snorharen afscheren :crema a/de/pro -- = scheercrème :corio/corregia a -- = aanzetriem :villuto rasate = geschoren fluweel :2 slechten, met de grond gelijk maken rasator sub :1 iemand die scheert, scheerder rasorio sub :1 scheermes, scheerapparaat :lamina de -- = scheermesje :-- de securitate = veiligheidsscheermes :-- electric = elektrisch scheerapparaat, shaver :corio/corregia a -- = scheerriem, aanzetriem + raspa sub :1 rasp raspar v :1 afschrapen, afkrabben :2 raspen (van kaas, etc.) raspator sub :1 schraper, krabber, rasp raspatura sub :1 het afschrapen, het afkrabben :2 het raspen (van kaas, etc.) :3 schraapsel rastrellage sub :1 het (aan)harken, het bijeenharken rastrellar v :1 (aan)harken, bijeenharken, losharken :-- le terra = de grond losharken + rastrellata sub :1 harkvol rastrellator sub :1 harker, iemand die harkt :2 hark (voor hooi, etc.) :-- de feno = hooihark/rijf rastrello sub :1 tuinhark, hekel rastro sub :1 tuinhark, etc. rasura sub :1 het scheren :utensiles de -- = scheerspullen :2 het afschrapen, het afkrabben, het afraspen :3 het uitwissen, het uitvegen, het uitvlakken :4 radering, uitwissing, uitgewiste plaats rata sub :1 aandeel :pagar le prime -- = aanbetalen :pagar per --s = afbetalen :pagamento per --s = afbetaling :in/per -- = op afbetaling ratafia sub :1 ratafia (vruchtenlikeur) + rataplan interj :1 rataplan + ratatouille sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI ratatouille rate sub :1 vlot :-- de salvamento = reddingsvlot :-- de balsa = balsavlot :-- de ligno = houtvlot :-- de canna = rietvlot :-- pneumatic = rubbervlot, rubberbootje :arrivar super un -- = op een vlot komen aandrijven rate adj :1 JURIDIC geratificeerd + ratel(e) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ratel ratificar v :1 ratificeren, bekrachtigen, (officieel) goedkeuren :-- un tractato = een verdrag ratificeren :-- un contracto = een contract geldig verklaren :-- un declaration con un juramento = een verklaring met een eed bevestigen ratification sub :1 ratificatie, bekrachtiging, (officiële) goedkeuring :-- de un tractato de pace = ratificatie van een vredesverdrag :protocollo de -- = ratificeringsprotocol ratificator sub :1 iemand die ratificeert + ratina sub :1 ratijn, ratiné + ratinar v :1 ratineren ratiocinar v :1 redeneren + ratiocination sub :1 redenering ratiocinative adj :1 (logisch) redenerend ration sub :1 rede, ratio :-- theoric/pur = theoretische/zuivere rede :2 rede, verstand, oordeel :-- human = menselijke rede, mensenverstand :recovrar su -- = zijn verstand terugkrijgen :matrimonio/maritage de -- = verstandshuwelijk :dotate de -- = met rede begaafd :haber tote su -- = bij zijn volle verstand zijn :annos del -- = jaren des onderscheids :3 oorzaak, reden, grond, drijfveer :-- de esser/de existentia = reden van bestaan :haber mille --es pro = alle aanleiding hebben om :4 gelijk :haber -- = gelijk hebben :tu ha tote le -- del mundo = je hebt schoon gelijk :dar -- a un persona = iemand gelijk geven :5 -- social = firmanaam :6 argument, reden :--es sanitari/de sanitate = gezondheidsredenen :--es fundate = gegronde redenen :-- dominante = voornaamste reden :pro iste/ille -- = daarom, hierom :con -- = met reden :adducer/allegar --es = redenen aanvoeren :7 MATHEMATICA reden, verhouding :a -- de un dollar le hora = tegen de prijs van een dollar per uur :8 rantsoen, portie :-- de carne = portie vlees :-- supplementari = extrarantsoen :-- de reserva = noodrantsoen :un -- extra de verdura = een extra portie groente rationabile adj :1 redelijk, verstandig :2 redelijk, aanvaardbaar, billijk :su revindicationes esseva -- = hij was redelijk in zijn eisen :precio -- = redelijke/schappelijke prijs + rationabilitate sub :1 redelijk karakter (Vide: rationabile) rational adj :1 rationeel, verstandelijk, verstandig, redelijk, op de rede gegrond :cognoscimento/cognoscentia -- = rationele kennis :esser un spirito -- = rationeel ingesteld zijn :examinar rationalmente un puncto de vista = een standpunt beredeneren :pensar rationalmente = redelijk denken :2 MATHEMATICA rationeel, rationaal (ten volle berekenbaar) :numero -- = rationeel getal rational sub :1 (ECCLESIAHISTORIA) borstlap, pectorale rationalisar v :1 (rationeel zijn/handelen) rationaliseren :2 (doelmatig maken) rationaliseren, efficiënter inrichten/opzetten (van bedrijven) :-- le production industrial = de industriële produktie rationaliseren rationalisation sub :1 (het rationele handelen) rationalisatie :2 (het doelmatig maken) rationalisatie, het efficiënter inrichten/opzetten (van bedrijven) :-- del production = rationalisering van de produktie rationalismo sub :1 rationalisme rationalista sub :1 rationalist rationalista adj :1 rationalistisch :currentes -- = rationalistische stromingen + rationalistic adj :1 rationalistisch :movimentos -- = rationalistische bewegingen :doctrina -- = rationalistische leer rationalitate sub :1 rationaliteit :-- de un principio = rationaliteit van een principe :-- de un systema politic = rationaliteit van een politiek sys-teem :proceder con -- = rationeel te werk gaan rationamento sub :1 het redeneren, redenering, gedachtengang, bewijsvoering, argumentatie :-- logic = logische redenering :sequer un -- logic = logisch redeneren :-- absurde = absurde/dwaze redenering :-- abstruse = duistere redenering :-- coherente = samenhangende redenering :-- convincente = overtuigende redenering :-- deductive = deductieve redenering :-- futile = oppervlakkige redenering :-- per le absurdo = redenering uit het ongerijmde :2 het rantsoeneren, rantsoenering :-- de sucro = rantsoenering/distributie van suiker :-- de aqua potabile = rantsoenering van drinkwater :ticket (A)/bono de -- = distributiebon :mesura de -- = distributiemaatregel :periodo de -- = distributieperiode :systema de -- = distributiesysteem :regulamento de -- = distributieregeling rationar v :1 redeneren, argumenteren :-- per le absurdo = uit het ongerijmde redeneren :2 rantsoeneren, op rantsoen stellen :on ha comenciate a -- le sucro = suiker ging op de bon rationate adj :1 doordacht, overdacht, beredeneerd rationator sub :1 iemand die redeneert, redeneerder + Ratisbona sub n pr :1 Regensburg rattero sub :1 rattenvanger ratticida sub :1 rattenverdelgingsmiddel, rattegif rattiera sub :1 ratteval ratto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rat :-- nigre = zwarte rat :-- brun/del cloacas = bruine rat :-- pestose = pestrat :-- de aqua = waterrat :-- de hotel (F) = hotelrat :-- de bibliotheca = boekenwurm :plaga/invasion de --s = rattenplaag :nido de --s = rattennest :veneno pro --s = rattengif :trappa pro --s = rattenval :morsura de -- = rattenbeet :cauda de -- = rattenstaart (anque soort vijl) :chassator {sj} de --s = rattenjager/vanger rauc adj :1 hees, schor (van stem) :sonos -- = hese geluiden :tusse -- = blafhoest raucitate sub :1 heesheid, schorheid (van stem) + rauwolfia sub :1 BOTANICA rauwolfia (maagdenpalmachtige) + ravelin sub :1 FORTIFICATION ravelijn :fossato de -- = ravelijnsgracht + ravigote sub :1 ravigote :herbas de -- = ravigotekruiden ravina sub :1 ravijn ravioli sub pl ITALIANO :1 CULINARI ravioli rayon sub ANGLESE :1 rayon, kunstzijde :-- de acetato = acetaatzijde :filo de -- = rayongaren :tela de -- = rayonstof :fibra de -- = rayonvezel razzia sub :1 strooptocht, inval, (verrassings)aanval :2 politieoverval, razzia razziar v :1 overvallen, binnenvallen, invallen :2 een razzia uitvoeren razziator sub :1 overvaller, invaller re prep :1 betreffende, aangaande, over re sub :1 MUSICA re, de noot D + reabandonar v :1 weer verlaten/in de steek laten, etc. (Vide: abandonar) + reabonamento sub :1 het zich opnieuw abonneren + reabonar v :1 weer abonneren + reabsolver v :1 weer vergeven/vrijspreken/kwijtschelden reabsorber v :1 weer absorberen, opnieuw opzuigen reabsorption sub :1 het weer absorberen, het opnieuw opzuigen + reacceptar v :1 opnieuw accepteren + reacclamar v :1 weer toejuichen + reaccompaniar v :1 weer vergezellen/begeleiden + reaccrescer v :1 weer (aan)groeien + reaccusar v :1 weer beschuldigen + reacquirer v :1 wederverkrijgen, wederverwerven, wederbekomen reactantia sub :1 ELECTRICITATE reactantie, inductieweerstand :bobina de -- = smoorspoel :tension de -- = reactantiespanning :-- de massa = massareactantie :-- de aere = luchtreactantie :-- acustic = akoestische reactantie reaction sub :1 reactie (anque MEDICINA, PHYSICA, PSYCHOLOGIA , CHIMIA etc.) reflex, respons :-- chimic = scheikundige/chemische reactie :-- endothermic = endotherme reactie :-- nuclear/atomic = kernreactie :-- irreversibile = onomkeerbare reactie :-- catenari/in catena = kettingreactie :-- de defensa = afweerreactie :-- de pavor = schrikreactie :-- affective = gevoelsreactie :action e -- = actie en reactie :tempore/durata/duration de -- = reactietijd/duur :velocitate de -- = reactiesnelheid :provocar --es = reacties opwekken :motor a/de -- = straalmotor :turbina a/de -- = straalturbine :avion a/de -- = straalvliegtuig :bombardero a/de -- = straalbommenwerper :propulsion per -- = straalaandrijving :tubo de -- = reageerbuisje :2 POLITICA reactie, behoudende krachten, conservatieven :partito de -- = conservatieve partij reactionari adj :1 reactionair, behoudend, conservatief, behoudzuchtig :partito -- = reactionaire partij :puncto de vista -- = reactionair standpunt :zich -- opstellen = adoptar un postura/attitude reactionari + reactionario sub :1 reactionair reactionismo sub :1 reactionaire houding/opvattingen reactionista sub :1 reactionair + reactivar v :1 reactiveren, doen opleven + reactivation sub :1 reactivering, het doen opleven + reactive adj :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA etc., reactief :fortia -- = reactiekracht :currente -- = reactieve stroom :substantia -- = reactieve stof :papiro -- = reageerpapier, p.h.-papier reactivitate sub :1 CHIMIA etc., reactiviteit reactivo sub :1 CHIMIA reagens reactor sub :1 CHIMIA reagens :2 reactor :-- nuclear/atomic = kernreactor :-- regenerative = kweekreactor :-- a/de aqua pesante = zwaarwaterreactor :-- a fusion = fusiereactor :-- de plasma = plasmareactievat :accidente de -- = reactorongeval + reactualisar adj :1 weer actueel/up-to-date maken :-- un dictionario = een woordenboek weer up-to-date maken + reactualisation sub :1 het weer actueel/up-to-date maken :-- de un dictionario = het weer up-to-date maken van een woordenboek + readaptabile adj :1 wederaanpasbaar + readaptar v :1 wederaanpassen + readaptation sub :1 wederaanpassing + readjudicar adj :1 heraanbesteden + readjudication sub :1 heraanbesteding readjustamento sub :1 aanpassing, herziening, bijstelling :-- del salarios = aanpassing van de salarissen readjustar v :1 (weer) aanpassen, herstellen, weer goed/recht zetten, opnieuw instellen, bijstellen, afstellen, herzien :-- le salarios = de salarissen herzien/aanpassen readjustator sub :1 iemand die herziet/weer aanpast/bijstelt/afstelt, etc. + readjutar v :1 weer helpen readmission sub :1 het weer toelaten, wederopneming readmitter v :1 weer toelaten, weer opnemen + readornar v :1 weer versieren/verfraaien reaffirmar v :1 opnieuw verzekeren, opnieuw beweren, opnieuw verklaren, bevestigen + reaffrontar v :1 opnieuw trotseren/tarten :-- un situation periculose = opnieuw het hoofd bieden aan een gevaarlijke situatie reagente sub :1 CHIMIA reagens :-- electrophile = elektrofiel reagens reager v :1 reageren, een reactie vertonen, CHIMIA een reactie aangaan :-- super un cosa/persona = op iets/op iemand inwerken, zijn weerslag op iets/op iemand hebben :-- adequatemente/de maniera adequate = adequaat reageren :-- contra = reageren tegen, ingaan tegen :capacitate de -- = reactievermogen + reaggravar v :1 weer verergeren, weer erger maken + reaggruppamento sub :1 het hergroeperen, hergroepering, andere groepering + reaggruppar v :1 hergroeperen, anders groeperen real adj :1 reëel, werkelijk, wezenlijk, tastbaar, echt :avantages -- = tastbare voordelen :facto -- = reëel feit :personage -- = bestaande figuur :placer -- = echt plezier :MATHEMATICA numero -- = reëel getal :THEOLOGIA presentia -- = werkelijke aanwezigheid :2 JURIDIC zakelijk (tgov persoonlijk) :derecto -- = zakelijk recht :imposto -- = zakelijke belasting + real sub :1 HISTORIA reaal + realgar sub :1 MINERALOGIA realgar, robijnzwavel realisabile adj :1 realiseerbaar, uitvoerbaar, haalbaar, doenlijk :projecto -- = uitvoerbaar plan + realisabilitate sub :1 realiseerbaarheid, uitvoerbaarheid realisar v :1 realiseren, uitvoeren, verwezenlijken, bewerkstelligen, tot stand brengen, waar maken :-- un film (A) = een film maken :-- un ideal = een ideaal bereiken :-- su promissas = zijn beloften waar maken :-- beneficios/profitos = winsten maken :SPORT -- un bon tempore = een goede tijd neerzetten :2 te gelde maken, verzilveren, verkopen :-- su possessiones = zijn bezittingen verzilveren realisation sub :1 realisatie, verwerkelijking, uitvoering :-- de un projecto = uitvoering van een plan :-- de un contracto = afsluiting van een contract :2 realisatie, het te gelde maken, verkoop :-- de su possessiones = verzilvering van zijn bezittingen + realisator sub :1 iemand die iets maakt/uitvoert/verwezenlijkt, maker, uitvoerder realismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, ARTE, LITTERATURA etc., realisme :-- magic = magisch realisme :affrontar un situation con -- = een situatie realistisch tegemoet treden realista sub :1 realist + realista adj :1 realistisch :pictura -- = realistische schilderkunst :libro -- = realistisch boek :description -- = realistische beschrijving realistic adj :1 realistisch :pictura -- = realistische schilderkunst :libro -- = realistisch boek realitate sub :1 realiteit, werkelijkheid :senso del --(s) = realiteitszin/gevoel :conscientia del -- = realiteitsbewustzijn/besef :iste representation non corresponde al -- = dit is geen juiste voorstelling van zaken :le dur --s del vita = de harde werkelijkheden van het leven :in -- = inwerkelijkheid, in feite :2 JURIDIC zakelijk karakter (tgov persoonlijk) + reallogiamento sub :1 herhuisvesting + reallogiar v :1 opnieuw huisvesten + realpolitik sub GERMANO :1 realpolitik + realtiamento sub :1 ophoging, verhoging :-- de un dica = verhoging van een dijk :2 FIGURATE het sterker doen uitkomen realtiar v :1 verhogen, hoger plaatsen :-- un dica = een dijk verhogen :2 FIGURATE sterker doen uitkomen reanimar v :1 reanimeren, doen herleven, nieuw leven inblazen (anque FIGURATE) :-- un persona con aqua frigide = iemand met koud water bijbrengen + reanimation sub :1 het reanimeren, reanimatie, het weer opwekken van de levensgeesten :technica de -- = reanimatietechniek :sala de -- = recover-kamer + reanimator sub :1 reanimist, intensive care dokter :2 zuurstofapparaat + reannunciar v :1 weer aankondigen, weer bekend maken reaperir v :1 weer openen, heropenen :on reaperiva le debatto = het debat werd heropend reapertura sub :1 heropening, wederopenstelling :-- de un hotel (F) = heropening van een hotel :-- del debattos = heropening van de debatten :post -- del reunion = na heropening van de vergadering reapparer v :1 weer/opnieuw verschijnen, weer de kop opsteken :le ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha reapparite = de oude vriendschapsgevoelens kwamen weer boven reapparition sub :1 het weer/opnieuw verschijnen, wederverschijning, rentree :facer su -- = zijn rentree maken + reapplauder v :1 opnieuw applaudisseren + reapprender v :1 opnieuw leren + reapprovisionamento sub :1 (het) opnieuw provianderen, aanvulling van de voorraad + reapprovisionar v :1 opnieuw provianderen, van nieuwe voorraad voorzien + reapproximar v :1 weer naderbij brengen + reappunctamento sub :1 herbenoeming + reappunctar v :1 herbenoemen + reargentar v :1 opnieuw verzilveren, opnieuw van een laagje zilver voorzien rearmamento sub :1 herbewapening :programma de -- = herbewapeningsprogramma :-- moral = morele herbewapening, ethisch reveil rearmar v :1 herbewapenen, zich opnieuw van wapens voorzien, opnieuw met wapens uitrusten + reascoltar v :1 opnieuw luisteren (naar), weer beluisteren :-- un concerto = weer naar een concert luisteren + reassalir v :1 weer aanvallen/bestormen + reassaltar v :1 weer aanvallen/bestormen reassecurantia sub :1 geruststelling :2 herverzekering, reassurantie :polissa de -- = herverzekeringspolis :contracto de -- = herverzekeringscontract reassecurar v :1 geruststellen, weer vertrouwen geven :parolas reassecurante = geruststellende woorden :2 herverzekeren + reassecurator sub :1 herverzekeraar + reassediar v :1 opnieuw belegeren reassemblar v :1 (weer) verzamelen, bijeenbrengen :-- su fortias = zijn krachten verzamelen :-- tote su corage = al zijn moed verzamelen reassumer v :1 weer opnemen, hervatten :-- le poter = de macht weer opnemen :-- le negotiationes = de onderhandelingen hervatten :-- le servicio de ferry (A) = de veerdiensten hervatten reattaccar v :1 opnieuw/weer aanvallen reattachamento {sj} sub :1 het opnieuw/weer vastmaken reattachar {sj} v :1 weer/opnieuw vastmaken/verbinden/aanhechten :-- un button = een knoop weer vastmaken + reattisar v :1 weer oppoken :-- le foco = het vuur weer oppoken + reattrappar sub :1 (een achterstand) inlopen/wegwerken/inhalen :io le habeva reattrappate in duo menses = in twee maanden was ik met hem gelijk gekomen reavivar v :1 weer verlevendigen, (weer) opfrissen rebaptisar v :1 herdopen, wederdopen :-- un nave = een schip herdopen :-- un strata = een straat omdopen rebaptismo sub :1 wederdoop, herdoop + rebarbative adj :1 bars, nors, stuurs, grimmig, afstotend, afstotelijk :visage -- = nors gezicht + rebassar v :1 weer dalen :le precio del benzina ha rebassate = de prijs van de benzine is weer gedaald rebatter v :1 weer/opnieuw slaan :2 terugslaan + rebatto sub :1 COMMERCIO rabat, korting, reductie :timbro de -- = spaarzegel :dar/conceder un -- = korting geven rebellar v :1 tot opstand aanzetten, oproer veroorzaken :-- se = in opstand komen, oproerig worden, rebelleren, aan het muiten slaan rebelle adj :1 opstandig, oproerig, rebellerend, muitend :fortias -- = opstandige strijdkrachten :2 weerspannig, weerbarstig, onhandelbaar :capillos -- = springerig haar rebellion sub :1 opstand, oproer, rebellie, muiterij :-- popular = volksopstand :menar un -- = een opstand leiden :reprimer un -- = een opstand onderdrukken :2 opstandigheid, verzet, weerstand :spirito de -- = oproerigheid rebello sub :1 opstandeling, oproerling, rebel, muiter :banda de --s = opstandelingenbende :general del --s = opstandelingengeneraal :chef (F) del --s = opstandelingenleider :armea de -- = opstandelingenleger + rebesoniar v :1 weer nodig hebben, weer behoeven + rebobinage sub :1 (het) terugspoelen + rebobinar v :1 opnieuw opwinden, terugwinden, terugspoelen :-- un film (A) = een film terugspoelen :-- un cassetta = een cassette terugspoelen + reboscamento sub :1 herbebossing + reboscar sub :1 herbebossen, weer met bos beplanten + rebound sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT rebound :marcar (un goal (A)) post le -- = uit de rebound scoren + rebrunir v :1 weer bruineren/polijsten + rebuffar v :1 onheus bejegenen, afsnauwen + rebuffo sub :1 onheuse bejegening, affront rebus sub :1 rebus + rebuttonar adj :1 weer (dicht)knopen, herknopen recader v :1 terugvallen, weer vervallen (in), weer instorten :-- in un error = in een fout vervallen :isto recadera super vos = dat zal op uw hoofd neerkomen :-- in le barbaria = terugvallen in de barbarij recadita sub :1 terugval, wederinstorting (van een zieke) :haber un -- = een terugval hebben recalcitrante adj :1 recalcitrant, weerbarstig, weerspannig, koppig, tegenstribbelend :comportamento -- = recalcitrant gedrag recalcitration sub :1 het weerbarstig/weerspannig/koppig zijn, tegenstribbeling, verzet, weerspannigheid + recalcular v :1 overrekenen, opnieuw berekenen, narekenen + recalefacer v :1 opwarmen + recalefaction sub :1 opwarming + recalumniar v :1 weer belasteren + recambio sub :1 vervanging :pecia de -- = reserve-onderdeel :rota de -- = reservewiel + recancellar v :1 weer annuleren, etc. (Vide: cancellar) recantar v :1 weer zingen, nog eens zingen :2 (zijn bewering) herroepen, terugkomen op recantation sub :1 herroeping recapitular v :1 recapituleren, in 't kort herhalen, samenvatten :-- le punctos de un discurso = de punten van een rede samenvatten recapitulation sub :1 het recapituleren, recapitulatie, korte herhaling, samenvatting, overzicht + recapitulative adj :1 recapitulerend, in het kort herhalend, samenvattend :capitulo -- = samenvattend hoofdstuk :lista -- = verzamelstaat recapturar v :1 heroveren, weer innemen, weer gevangen nemen + recardar v :1 opnieuw kaarden + recarga sub :1 (anque ELECTRICITATE) (het) opnieuw (be)laden :station de -- (de accumulatores) = laadstation + recargabile adj :1 ELECTRICITATE oplaadbaar :pila -- = oplaadbare batterij + recargamento sub :1 (anque ELECTRICITATE) (het) opnieuw (be)laden, herlading + recargar v :1 (anque ELECTRICITATE) weer (op)laden :-- un accumulator = een accu weer opladen :-- un arma = een wapen opnieuw laden :-- un camion = een vrachtwagen opnieuw laden receder v :1 achteruitgaan, terugwijken, zich terugtrekken :muro recedente = inspringende muur recensente sub :1 recensent :-- de arte = kunstrecensent recenser v :1 recenseren, een recensie schrijven :exemplar pro -- = recensie-exemplaar recension sub :1 nauwkeurig onderzoek (van een tekst) :2 recensie, boekbespreking :-- de arte = kunstrecensie recente adj :1 recent, kort geleden, nieuw, vers :passato -- = jongste verleden :evento -- = recente gebeurtenis :de -- construction = pas gebouwd :casas de -- construction = nieuwbouwhuizen :lacte recentemente cocite = vers gekookte melk :recentemente pingite! = nat! recepta sub :1 COMMERCIO het ontvangen, ontvangst, inontvangstneming :-- brute = bruto ontvangst :-- nette = netto ontvangst :imposto super le --s = inkomstenbelasting :--s de un match (A) de football (A) = recette van een voetbalwedstrijd :2 ontvangstbewijs, reçu :3 recept (anque FIGURATE), keukenrecept :-- de cocina = keukenrecept :-- vegetarian = vegetarisch recept :-- dietetic = dieetrecept :libro de --s = kookboek :4 MEDICINA recept :repetition del -- = herhalingsrecept :scriber un -- = een recept uitschrijven receptaculo sub :1 verzamelplaats, vergaarbak, container, stortvat :-- de immunditias = vuilnisbak :2 BOTANICA bloembodem receptar v :1 helen + receptario sub :1 receptenboek, kookboek + receptation sub :1 heling receptator sub :1 heler reception sub :1 het ontvangen, ontvangst, inontvangstneming :luisterrijke -- = reception magnific :accusar -- de = ontvangst berichten van :centro de -- = opvangcentrum :data de -- = ontvangstdatum :confirmation del -- = ontvangstbevestiging :2 receptie (hotel, etc.) :registro de -- = gastenboek :presentar se al -- = zich melden bij de receptie :3 receptie (feest) :sala de --(es) = receptiezaal, ontvangstzaal :4 ontvangst :RADIO -- radiophonic = radio-ontvangst + receptionista sub :1 receptionist receptive adj :1 receptief, ontvankelijk, gevoelig :-- a nove ideas = voor nieuwe ideeën openstaan :esser -- al beltate de un paisage = ontvankelijk zijn voor de schoonheid van een landschap :nostre facultates/aptitudes -- = onze receptieve vermogens :2 vatbaar (voor ziekte) receptivitate sub :1 receptiviteit, ontvankelijkheid, gevoeligheid :2 vatbaarheid (voor ziekte) receptor sub :1 iemand die ontvangt, ontvanger :2 FINANCIAS etc., belastingontvanger, etc :3 RADIO ontvangtoestel, ontvanger :apparato -- = radio-ontvanger :-- a undas curte = kortegolfontvanger :-- stereo(phonic) = stereo-ontvanger :-- heterodyne = heterodyne ontvanger :-- ultrasonic = ultrasonore ontvanger :-- logarithmic = logarithmische ontvanger :4 (telefoon)hoorn :-- de testa/capite = hoofdtelefoon :distachar {sj} le -- = de hoorn van de haak nemen :5 MEDICINA, PHYSICA receptor :-- alpha = alfareceptor recerca sub :1 het zoeken, nasporing, speurwerk :le -- de un objecto perdite = het zoeken naar een verloren voorwerp :esser al -- de un altere empleo = uitkijken naar een andere baan :2 (wetenschappelijk) onderzoek, research :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk onderzoek :-- atomic/nuclear = kernonderzoek :--s spatial = ruimteonderzoek :-- futurologic = toekomstonderzoek :-- systematic = systematisch onderzoek :resultato del --s = onderzoeksresultaat :centro de --(s) = onderzoekscentrum :laboratorio de --(s) = researchlaboratorium :instituto de --(s) = researchinstituut :programma de --(s) = researchprogramma :projecto de --(s) = researchproject :equipa de --(s) = researchteam recercar v :1 zoeken (naar), opzoeken, speuren naar :-- le causas del guerra = de oorzaken van de oorlog nasporen :2 uitzoeken, onderzoeken, een onderzoek instellen naar, researchwerk verrichten + recercate adj :1 (waar naar gezocht wordt) gezocht :un criminal -- del policia = een door de politie gezochte crimineel :2 gezocht, verfijnd, gekunsteld :usar parolas -- = gekunstelde woorden gebruiken :3 gezocht, gewild, in trek :producto -- = gewild produkt :un architecto -- = een veel gevraagd architect :su compania es multo -- = zijn gezelschap is zeer gewild recercator sub :1 iemand die iets zoekt/naar iets op zoek is :2 (wetenschappelijke) onderzoeker :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke onderzoeker recession sub :1 terugtrekking, terugwijking, terugtreding :2 ECONOMIA recessie, economische teruggang, achteruitgang recessive adj :1 BIOLOGIA recessief, latent :gen -- = recessief gen :characteristica/tracto -- = recessieve eigenschap + recessivitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA recessiviteit recesso sub :1 het terugtrekken, terugtrekking, het terugwijken, het terugtreden, terugtreding :2 plaats waar men zich terugtrekt + rechristianisar v :1 herkerstenen + rechristianisation sub :1 herkerstening + recidiva sub :1 JURIDIC recidive, herhaling (van misdrijf) :2 MEDICINA recidive, herhaling (van ziektegeval) :3 het in dezelfde fout vervallen + recidivar v :1 opnieuw in dezelfde fout vervallen :2 JURIDIC recidiveren :3 MEDICINA (mbt ziekte) opnieuw optreden, terugkeren + recidivista sub :1 recidivist recidivitate sub :1 MEDICINA (mbt ziekte) neiging om opnieuw op te treden :2 JURIDIC neiging tot recidive reciper v :1 ontvangen, in ontvangst nemen, krijgen :-- un littera = een brief ontvangen :-- instructiones = instructies krijgen :-- un colpo = een klap krijgen :-- in presto de = lenen van recipiente adj :1 ontvangend recipiente sub :1 CHIMIA recipiënt, kolf :-- graduate = maatbeker :2 bak, kom, container, reservoir :-- isotherme = koelbox :-- de aqua = waterreservoir/bassin :-- de gas = gashouder reciproc adj :1 wederkerig, wederzijds :amor -- = wederzijdse liefde :relationes -- = wederzijdse betrekkingen :servicio -- = wederdienst :action -- = wisselwerking :amicitate -- = wederzijdse vriendschap :contracto -- = wederzijdse overeenkomst :monopolio -- = wederzijds monopolie :concession -- = geven en nemen :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :pronomine -- = wederkerig voornaamwoord :testamento -- = wederkerig testament :facer se reproches {sj} -- = elkaar over en weer verwijten maken reciprocar v :1 reciproceren, (op wensen/gevoelens, etc.) antwoorden reciprocation sub :1 het reciproceren, het antwoorden (op wensen/gevoelens, etc.), wisselwerking reciprocitate sub :1 wederkerigheid, wederzijdse betrekking, reciprociteit :-- de sentimentos = wederkerigheid van gevoelens :systema de -- = stelsel van wederkerigheid :principio de -- = reciprociteitsprincipe :coefficiente de -- = reciprociteitscoëfficiënt :JURIDIC clausula de -- = reciprociteitsclausule + reciproco sub :1 MATHEMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA tegendeel, omgekeerde + recirculator sub :1 recirculator :-- de aqua = waterrondpompinstallatie + recitabile adj :1 wat gereciteer/opgezegd kan worden recital sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA recital, soloconcert, solo-uitvoering :-- de piano = pianorecital :-- de violino = vioolrecital :-- de canto = liederavond :dar un -- = een recital geven + recitalista sub :1 uitvoerder van een recital recitar v :1 opzeggen (les, etc.) :2 reciteren, voordragen recitation sub :1 het opzeggen (van les, etc.) :2 het reciteren, het voordragen, voordracht recitative adj :1 recitativisch :stilo -- = verhalende stijl recitativo sub :1 MUSICA recitatief, verhalende zang :-- sic = droog recitatief :-- instrumental = instrumentaal recitatief :cantar le -- = het recitatief zingen + recitator sub :1 iemand die iets reciteert/opzegt reclamabile adj :1 opeisbaar reclamar v :1 opeisen, eisen, verlangen, met aandrang vragen (om), (terug)vorderen :-- contra = protesteren tegen, reclameren tegen, bezwaar maken tegen, protest aantekenen tegen :-- le attention = de aandacht opeisen :-- moneta prestate = te leen gegeven geld opeisen :-- un explication/explanation = een verklaring eisen :-- al ordine = tot de orde roepen reclamation sub :1 eis, vordering :2 protest, bezwaar, klacht, reclame :-- infundate/immotivate/injustificate = ongegronde klacht :littera de -- = bezwaarschrift :libro/registro de --es = klachtenboek :cassa de --es = klachtenbus :officio de --es = klachtenbureau :derecto de -- = klachtrecht :facer --es = reclames indienen :presentar un -- = een klacht/bezwaarschrift indienen :pro --es, dirige vos al fenestretta numero tres = voor klachten kunt u bij loket drie terecht reclamator sub :1 iemand die reclameert, eiser reclamo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA custos, bladwachter :2 reclame :-- luminose = lichtreclame :-- per posta = postreclame, mailing :-- fallace/deceptive = misleidende reclame :-- non commercial = ideële reclame :film (A) de -- = reclamefilm :folio de -- = reclameblaadje :officio de -- = reclamebureau :campania de -- = reclamecampagne :codice de -- = reclamecode :brochure (F) de -- = reclamefolder :truco/stratagema de -- = reclamestunt :imprimitos de -- = reclamedrukwerk :columna/colonna de -- = reclamezuil :pagina de -- = pagina de reclamo :avion de -- = reclamevliegtuig :volo de -- = reclamevlucht :precio -- = reclameprijs :facer le -- pro un cosa = reclame voor iets maken + reclassificar v :1 weer/opnieuw indelen + reclinabile adj :1 wat omgebogen/achterover gebogen kan worden :dorso -- (de un sedia) = verstelbare rugleuning (van een stoel) reclinar v :1 achterover buigen, laten leunen of rusten, ombuigen + reclination sub :1 achteroverbuiging, terugbuiging, ombuiging recluder v :1 opsluiten, afzonderen, isoleren :-- se in su casa = zich in zijn huis opsluiten recluse adj :1 teruggetrokken, afgezonderd, geïsoleerd, eenzaam reclusion sub :1 afzondering, teruggetrokkenheid :2 opsluiting, gevangenschap :-- perpetue/a perpetuitate = levenslange opsluiting/gevangenisstraf :-- in cella de isolamento = eenzame opsluiting recluso sub :1 kluizenaar, recluse :cabana de -- = kluizenaarshut recocer v :1 opnieuw koken, opkoken :2 ontlaten (metaal, etc.) recognition sub :1 herkenning :choc de -- = schok van de herkenning + recognoscente adj :1 dankbaar, erkentelijk :un publico -- = een dankbaar publiek recognoscentia sub :1 herkenning, het herkennen :signo de -- = teken van herkenning :2 het erkennen, erkenning :-- de un stato = erkenning van een staat :-- de facto = de facto erkenning :-- de jure = de jure erkenning :3 het verkennen, verkenning, het onderzoeken :avion de -- = verkenningsvliegtuig :volo de -- = verkenningsvlucht :patrulia de -- = verkenningspatrouille :4 erkentelijkheid, dankbaarheid :exprimer su = zijn dankbaarheid betuigen/uiten :monstrar -- verso un persona = zich erkentelijk betonen tegenover iemand :con -- = met dank recognoscer v :1 herkennen, onderkennen, identificeren :-- un loco = een plaats herkennen :io le recognosceva per su ambulatura = ik herkende hem aan zijn gang :2 erkennen :-- le superioritate de un persona = iemands superioriteit erkennen :-- un governamento = een regering erkennen :-- le competentia de un tribunal = de bevoegdheid van een rechtbank erkennen :-- su error = zijn fout/dwaling inzien :-- un infante = een kind erkennen :-- de jure le existentia de un stato = het bestaan van een staat de jure erkennen :installator recognoscite = erkend installateur :3 verkennen, onderzoeken :-- un terreno = een terrein verkennen :4 dankbaar zijn, erkentelijk zijn recognoscibile adj :1 herkenbaar, (gemakkelijk) te herkennen :ille es a pena -- = hij is nauwelijks te herkennen :2 erkenbaar recolar v :1 weer/opnieuw zeven/filtreren/filteren recollection sub :1 RELIGION recollectie, bezinning, meditatie :jorno/die de -- = dag van bezinning recolliger v :1 verzamelen, bijeenbrengen :2 oogsten, vergaren :3 opnemen, ontvangen, herbergen :4 -- se = mediteren, zich aan overpeinzingen overgeven, tot zichzelf keren, RELIGION in stilte bidden recolligimento sub :1 stille overpeinzing, RELIGION stil gebed + recollocar v :1 terugplaatsen, terugzetten, terugleggen :-- le libros = de boeken terugzetten + recolonisar v :1 opnieuw koloniseren, herkoloniseren + recolonisation sub :1 herkolonisatie + recolorar v :1 weer kleuren, weer verven recolta sub :1 oogst :-- del tabaco = tabaksoogst :-- de cereales = graanoogst, korenoogst :-- del tritico/del frumento = tarweoogst :-- abundante = rijke oogst :-- exuberante = overvloedige oogst :-- disastrose = rampzalige oogst :protection del -- = gewasbescherming :die de -- = oogstdag :saison (F) del -- = oogstseizoen + recoltabile adj :1 die/dat geoogst kan worden :fructos -- un augusto = fruit dat in augustus geoogst kan worden recoltar v :1 oogsten, verzamelen, vergaren :machina a/de -- = oogstmachine + recoltator sub :1 oogster :-- de patatas = aardappelrooier :-- de bulbos = bollenrooier + recombinante adj :1 recombinant :ADN -- = recombinant D.N.A. + recombinar v :1 recombineren + recombination sub :1 recombinatie :-- genic/de genes = genrecombinatie :analyse (-ysis) del -- = recombinatie-analyse :frequentia de -- = recombinatiefrequentie recomenciamento sub :1 het opnieuw beginnen, hervatting, herbegin recomenciar v :1 weer/opnieuw beginnen recommendabile adj :1 aanbevelenswaardig, aan te bevelen :poco/pauco -- = onwenselijk :isto non es un exemplo -- = dat voorbeeld verdient geen navolging recommendar v :1 aanbevelen, aanraden, adviseren :-- un producto = een produkt aanbevelen :io te lo recommenda = dat kan ik je aanbevelen + recommendate adj :1 aanbevolen, aangeraden :orthographia -- = voorkeursspelling :calidemente -- = warm aanbevolen recommendation sub :1 aanbeveling, recommendatie :littera de -- = aanbevelingsbrief + recommitter v :1 weer begaan :-- le mesme error = weer dezelfde fout maken + recomparer v :1 weer/opnieuw verschijnen (voor de rechtbank) recompensa sub :1 vergoeding, schadeloosstelling :2 beloning :-- conveniente/appropriate = passende beloning :-- juste/meritate = juiste beloning :-- generose = royale/ruime beloning :-- condigne/ben meritate = welverdiende beloning :promitter/offerer un -- = een beloning uitloven :reciper un -- = een beloning krijgen :in -- de = als beloning voor recompensar v :1 vergoeden, schadeloosstellen :2 belonen :-- con generositate = gul belonen recompensator sub :1 iemand die schadeloos stelt/beloont + recompilar v :1 opnieuw compileren + recompilation sub :1 nieuwe compilatie recomponer v :1 weer samenstellen, herstellen :-- un cabinetto = een kabinet reconstrueren :-- un pagina = een pagina opnieuw samenstellen + recomponibile adj :1 weer samen te stellen, weer op te bouwen recomposition sub :1 het weer samenstellen, het herstellen + recompra sub :1 terugkoop + recomprabile adj :1 terug te kopen + recomprar v :1 terugkopen + reconceder v :1 weer toestaan/verlenen, etc. (Vide: conceder) + reconcentrar v :1 weer concentreren :-- le truppas super le lineas de defensa = de troepen weer bijeenbrengen op de verdedigingslinies reconciliabile sub :1 verzoenbaar, verenigbaar + reconciliabilitate sub :1 verenigbaarheid, verzoenbaarheid reconciliar v :1 verzoenen, tot elkaar brengen :ille vole -- le opponentes = hij wil de tegenstanders verzoenen :2 RELIGION weer verzoenen (met de Kerk) reconciliation sub :1 verzoening, bijlegging :tentativa de -- = poging tot verzoening :2 RELIGION reconciliatie reconciliator sub :1 bemiddelaar, verzoener reconciliatori adj :1 verzoenend, bemiddelend :gesto -- = verzoenend gebaar + reconciper v :1 opnieuw een denkbeeld/begrip vormen, etc, (Vide: conciper) + recondemnar v :1 weer veroordelen :on le ha condemnate pro le mesme delicto = ze hebben hem weer veroordeeld voor hetzelfde delict + reconditionar v :1 opnieuw in goede staat brengen, herstellen, restaureren reconducer v :1 terugbrengen :-- al calma = weer tot bedaren brengen :-- un persona al ration = iemand weer tot rede brengen :2 JURIDIC verlengen, vernieuwen (huur/pacht, etc.) + reconducibile adj :1 terug te brengen :phenomenos -- al mesme causas = verschijnselen die zijn terug te brengen tot dezelfde oorzaken + reconduction sub :1 het terugbrengen :2 JURIDIC verlenging, vernieuwing (huur/pacht, etc.) + reconfiscar v :1 opnieuw confisqueren + reconfortante adj :1 opbeurend :parolas -- = opbeurende woorden :tassa de caffe -- = bakkie troost reconfortar v :1 sterken, moed geven, bemoedigen, opbeuren :2 versterken, kracht geven + reconforto sub :1 troost, steun, toeverlaat :parolas de -- = opbeurende woorden :-- moral = morele steun :-- potente = grote troost :cercar un -- in le religion = troost zoeken in het geloof + reconfutar v :1 opnieuw weerleggen + recongelar v :1 opnieuw doen bevriezen, weer invriezen, weer diepvriezen + recongregar v :1 weer samenbrengen/vergaderen + reconjugar v :1 weer koppelen/verbinden + reconjunger v :1 weer samenvoegen/verenigen/combineren + reconnecter v :1 weer aansluiten, etc. (Vide: connecter) + reconquesta sub :1 herovering :-- de un territorio = herovering van een gebied :-- del libertate = herovering van de vrijheid + reconquirer v :1 heroveren :-- un fortalessa = een fort heroveren :-- le independentia = de onafhankelijkheid heroveren :-- le titulo europee = de Europese titel heroveren :-- le fiducia de un persona = iemands vertrouwen terugkrijgen + reconsentir v :1 weer toestaan/goedkeuren, opnieuw instemmen (met) reconsiderar v :1 nader overwegen, opnieuw in overweging nemen, heroverwegen :le presidente reconsiderava su candidatura = de voorzitter heroverwoog zijn kandidatuur :-- un question = een kwestie heroverwegen :-- un decision = een beslissing herzien + reconsideration sub :1 heroverweging, nadere overweging :-- de un decision = heroverweging van een beslissing + reconsolar v :1 weer troosten, etc. (u: consolar) + reconsolidar v :1 opnieuw verstevigen, opnieuw consolideren reconstituer v :1 reconstitueren, opnieuw samenstellen, opnieuw vormen, in vroegere/normale staat terugbrengen + reconstituibile adj :1 wat kan worden gereconstitueerd reconstitution sub :1 het opnieuw samenstellen, het opnieuw vormen, het terugbrengen in vroegere/normale staat :-- economic = economisch herstel reconstruction sub :1 wederopbouw, herbouw, reconstructie :plano de -- = herbouwplan :le -- del citate = de herbouw van de stad :politica de -- = politiek van wederopbouw :2 reconstructie (van gebeurtenissen, etc.) :designo de -- = reconstructietekening :-- de un crimine = reconstructie van een misdaad + reconstructive adj :1 reconstructief :methodo -- = reconstructieve methode :technicas -- = re-constructieve technieken + reconstructor sub :1 iemand die reconstrueert (Vide: reconstruer) reconstruer v :1 weer opbouwen, herbouwen, reconstrueren :2 reconstrueren, weer in scène zetten :-- un crimine = een misdaad reconstrueren + reconstruibile adj :1 wat kan worden gerecon-strueerd + reconsultar v :1 weer beraadslagen, weer overleg plegen :2 weer raadplegen, weer consul-teren + recontar v :1 opnieuw tellen, hertellen :-- un summa = een som weer tellen + reconto sub :1 hertelling :-- de un summa = hertelling van een som + reconvention sub :1 JURIDIC tegenklacht, tegeneis + reconventional adj :1 JURIDIC reconventioneel :demanda -- = tegeneis + reconversion sub :1 ECONOMIA omschakeling :-- de un fabrica de tanks (A) in un fabrica de auto(mobile)s = omschakeling van een tankfabriek naar een autofabriek + reconverter v :1 ECONOMIA omschakelen + reconvocar v :1 weer oproepen, weer bijeen-roepen, weer samenroepen, weer convoceren :-- un teste = een getuige weer oproepen :-- un assemblea = een vergadering weer bijeenroepen + reconvocation sub :1 nieuwe oproep, nieuwe bij-eenroeping :-- de un teste = nieuwe oproep van een getuige recoperir adj :1 weer bedekken, overtrekken :-- un libro = een boek kaften :le tegulas se recoperi partialmente = de dakpannen liggen gedeeltelijk over elkaar + recopiar v :1 opnieuw copiëren record sub ANGLESE :1 record :-- de velocitate = snelheidsrecord :-- de altura/de altitude = hoogterecord :-- mundial/del mundo = wereldrecord :-- europee = Europees record :-- olympic = Olympisch record :-- de pista = baanrecord :-- de patinage = schaatsrecord :-- de durata/de duration = duurrecord :velocitate -- = recordsnelheid :tempore -- = recordtijd, toptijd :numero -- = recordaantal :volo -- = recordvlucht :cifra -- = recordcijfer :temperatura -- = recordtemperatuur :amonta/summa -- = recordbedrag :visita -- = recordbezoek :recolta -- = recordoogst :anno -- = recordjaar, topjaar :mense -- = recordmaand, topmaand :consumo/consumption -- = topverbruik :production -- = recordproduktie :affluentia -- = recorddrukte, topdrukte :tentativa de -- = recordpoging :establir un -- = een record vestigen :detener un -- = een record hebben/houden :detentor de un -- = recordhouder :batter un -- = een record slaan/breken/verbeteren :pulverisar un -- = een record vermorzelen :pulverisation de un -- = vermorzeling van een record :le hiberno de 1963 ha battite tote le --s = de winter van 1963 sloeg alle records recordar v :1 in herinnering brengen, aan (iets) herinneren :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand aan iets herinneren :-- se = zich herinneren :io non me recorda multo del russo = er is niet veel van mijn Russisch blijven hangen :recorda te mi parolas = let op mijn woorden + recordation sub :1 herinnering :-- nebulose/vage = vage herinnering :digne de -- = gedenkwaardig :de felice -- = zaliger gedachtenis + recorrection sub :1 hercorrectie + recorrector sub :1 iemand die hercorrigeert + recorriger v :1 hercorrigeren recovrabile adj :1 terug te krijgen, recupereerbaar, inbaar :debitas -- = inbare schulden recovrar v :1 herkrijgen, terugkrijgen, herwinnen, recupereren :-- su fortias = weer op krachten komen, weer op verhaal komen :-- le sanitate = weer gezond worden :-- le vista = het gezichtsvermogen terugkrijgen :-- su benes = zijn bezittingen terugkrijgen :-- su ration = zijn verstand terugkrijgen, weer verstandig worden :-- su splendor = zijn luister herkrijgen :-- le tempore perdite = de verloren tijd inhalen :-- su expensas/costos ab alteres = de kosten op anderen verhalen recovrator sub :1 iemand die iets herwint/terugkrijgt recrear v :1 herscheppen, opnieuw vormen, opnieuw opbouwen :2 ontspannen, afleiding/verstrooiing/vermaak geven :-- se = zich ontspannen, recreëren recreation sub :1 het herscheppen, herschepping :2 recreatie, ontspanning, amusement, vermaak, afleiding, verstrooiing :-- de massa = massarecreatie :corte de -- = speelplaats :hora del -- = speeluur, speeltijd :parco de -- = recreatiepark :centro de -- = recreatiecentrum :zona/region de -- = recreatiegebied/streek :terreno de -- = recreatieterrein :sala de -- = recreatiezaal :local de -- = ontspanningslokaal :loco de -- = ontspanningsoord :plano de -- = recreatieplan :lectura de -- = ontspanningslectuur :programma de -- = ontspanningsprogramma recreative adj :1 ontspannend, ontspannings..., vermakelijk :film (A) -- = amusementsfilm :lectura -- = ontspanningslectuur :programma -- = ontspanningsprogramma recrescer v :1 weer groeien, weer aangroeien (haar/staart, etc.) recrescimento sub :1 het weer groeien/wassen/toenemen + recrescita sub :1 Vide: recrescimento recriminar v :1 tegenverwijten of tegenbeschuldigingen inbrengen tegen, met verwijten of beschuldigingen beantwoorden recrimination sub :1 tegenverwijt, tegenbeschuldiging :--es mutual = beschuldigingen over en weer recriminator sub :1 iemand die tegenverwijten of tegenbeschuldigingen inbrengt, iemand die verwijten met verwijten beantwoordt recriminatori adj :1 een verwijt of beschuldiging met een tegenverwijt of tegenbeschuldiging beantwoordend + recrucifiger v :1 opnieuw kruisigen recrudescente adj :1 oplaaiend :epidemia -- = weer oplaaiende epidemie recrudescentia sub :1 hernieuwde uitbarsting, het opnieuw oplaaien, toename, verergering :-- del combattos = het weer oplaaien van de gevechten :-- del frigido = verhevigde terugkeer van de koude :-- de un epidemia = hernieuwde uitbarsting van een epidemie recrudescer v :1 opnieuw uitbreken, opnieuw oplaaien, toenemen, verergeren, heviger terugkeren recruta sub :1 recrutering, (aan)werving :centro de -- = rekruteringscentrum :2 rekruut recrutamento sub :1 rekrutering, (aan)werving :campania de -- = wervingscampagne :premio de -- = aanbrengpremie :centro de -- = rekruteringscentrum :agente de -- = werfagent :officio/bureau (F) de -- = werfkantoor/bureau :premio de -- = werfpremie :systema de -- = werfstelsel recrutar v :1 rekruteren, (aan)werven :-- obreros = arbeiders aannemen :-- marineros = matrozen werven :-- soldatos = soldaten werven :-- nove personal = nieuw personeel aantrekken :-- nove membros/adherentes/socios = nieuwe leden aanbrengen :-- un armea = een leger op de been brengen recrutator sub :1 werver, ronselaar + recrystallisar v :1 herkristalliseren, omkristalliseren + recrystallisation sub :1 herkristallisatie, omkristallisering :temperatura de -- = herkristallisatietemperatuur rectal adj :1 ANATOMIA rectaal :tumor -- = tumor in de endeldarm :speculo -- = rectaalspeculum :prender su temperatura -- = zijn temperatuur rectaal opnemen + rectalgia sub :1 MEDICINA rectalgie rectangular adj :1 rechthoekig, recht :tabula -- = rechthoekige tafel :triangulo -- = rechthoekige driehoek :parallelepipido -- = recht parallelepipidum, balk + rectangularitate sub :1 rechthoekigheid rectangule adj :1 rechthoekig, recht :triangulo -- = rechthoekige driehoek :quadrilatero -- = rechthoekige vierhoek :tabula -- = rechthoekige tafel :parallelepipedo -- = recht parallelepipedum, balk rectangulo sub :1 rechthoek :le lateres de un -- = de zijden van een rechthoek recte adj :1 recht (niet gebogen) :linea -- = rechte lijn :angulo -- = rechte hoek :latere de angulo -- = rechthoekszijde :formar un angulo -- = rechthoekig op elkaar staan :ASTRONOMIA ascension -- = rechte klimming :2 rechtvaardig rectificabile adj :1 herstelbaar, rectificeerbaar, te rectificeren, te corrigeren :iste error essera facilemente -- = die fout zal gemakkelijk te corrigeren zijn + rectificabilitate sub :1 rectificeerbaarheid, corrigeerbaarheid, herstelbaarheid rectificar v :1 rectificeren, rechtzetten, herstellen, corrigeren :-- un procedura = een procedure rectificeren :-- un error = een vergissing herstellen :-- un omission = een verzuim goedmaken :2 CHIMIA rectificeren, verder zuiveren :-- alcohol = alcohol verder zuiveren :3 ELECTRICITATE gelijkrichten rectification sub :1 rectificatie, rechtzetting, herstel, correctie :-- de un error = herstel van een vergissing :2 CHIMIA tweede zuivering, tweede destillatie :-- de alcohol = tweede zuivering van alcohol :3 ELECTRICITATE gelijkrichting + rectificative adj :1 rectificerend, corrigerend, een wijziging aanbrengend :littera -- = rectificerende brief :budget (A) -- = bijstelling van de begroting rectificator sub :1 hersteller, rectificeerder :2 ELECTRICITATE gelijkrichter + rectifolie adj :1 BOTANICA rechtbladig + rectiglume adj :1 BOTANICA met rechte kafjes + rectilinear adj :1 Vide: rectilinee + rectilinearitate sub :1 rechtlijnigheid rectilinee adj :1 (kaars)recht :litore -- = rechte kustlijn :2 MATHEMATICA recht(lijnig) :movimento -- = rechtlijnige beweging :figura -- = rechtlijnige figuur :trajectoria -- = rechtlijnige baan :angulo -- = standhoek + rectinerve adj :1 rechtnervig + rectitis sub :1 MEDICINA endeldarmontsteking, rectitis rectitude sub :1 rechtheid, rechtlijnigheid :-- de un linea = rechtheid van een lijn :2 FIGURATE juistheid :-- de un rationamento = juistheid van een redenering :-- de un judicamento = juistheid van een oordeel :3 rechtschapenheid, onkreukbaarheid, oprechtheid, eerlijkheid recto sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA recto, voorzijde (van blad) :al -- = op de voorzijde :2 ANATOMIA endeldarm, rectum :orificio del -- = anus + rectogenital adj :1 rectogenitaal rector sub :1 rector, directeur, leider, chef, hoofd, etc. :-- magnific = rector magnificus rectoral adj :1 rectoraal :dignitate -- = rectorale waardigheid :discurso -- = rectorale rede rectorato sub :1 rectoraat + rectoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA rectoscopie + rectoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA rectoscopisch :examine -- = rectoscopisch onderzoek + rectoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA rectoscoop, endeldarmspiegel + rectovaginal adj :1 rectovaginaal + rectovesical adj :1 rectovesicaal + rectrice sub :1 rectrix reculamento sub :1 het achteruitgaan, het terugwijken :2 FIGURATE het verliezen van terrein, het achteruitgaan :3 het terugkrabbelen :4 het terugslaan, terugslag (van vuurwapens) recular v :1 achteruitgaan, achteruitlopen, achteruitrijden, terugwijken, terugdeinzen :le cavallo recula = het paard wijkt achteruit :le auto(mobile) recula = de auto rijdt achteruit :non avantiar es -- = stilstand is achteruitgang :2 terrein verliezen, teruggaan, achteruitgaan :le epidemia recula = de epidemie verliest terrein :3 terugkrabbelen, terugschrikken, aarzelen, niet durven :4 terugslaan (van vuurwapens) + recunear v :1 hermunten recuperabile adj :1 terug te krijgen, recupereerbaar :imballage -- = retouremballage + recuperabilitate sub :1 recupereerbaarheid :-- del vista = mogelijkheid om gezichtsvermogen terug te krijgen recuperar v :1 terugkrijgen, herkrijgen, wederbekomen, herwinnen :-- calor = warmte terugwinnen :-- un nave = een schip bergen :2 terugkrijgen (gezondheid/verliezen), herstellen :-- le vista = het gezichtsvermogen terugkrijgen :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid terugkrijgen :-- su fortias = aansterken :-- le tempore perdite = de verloren tijd inhalen :-- le sensos = weer tot bewustzijn komen, weer bijkomen :-- se de un perdita = zich van een verlies herstellen :COMPUTATOR -- datos = gegevens opvragen recuperation sub :1 het terugwinnen, terugwinning, terugkrijging, wederbekoming, recuperatie :-- de un missile = berging van een raket :-- del calor = terugwinning van de warmte :-- de metallos non ferrose = terugwinning van non-ferro metalen :-- del jornos de travalio/de labor = het inhalen van de arbeidsdagen recuperator sub :1 iemand die iets terugwint/wederbekomt :-- de naves = berger :2 warmte(uit)wisselaar, recuperator recurrente adj :1 terugkomend, terugkerend, recurrent :febre -- = wisselende/terugkomende koorts (soort typhus) :dolor -- = gedurige pijn :selection -- = recurrente selectie :MATHEMATICA serie/progression -- = teruglopende reeks :BIOLOGIA selection -- = recurrente selectie recurrentia sub :1 het terugkomen, herhaling recurrer v :1 weer (hard)lopen :SPORT -- le cento metros = opnieuw de honderd meter lopen :2 zijn toevlucht nemen (tot), zich wenden (tot), de hulp inroepen (van), :overgaan (tot), gebruik maken (van) :-- al intervention de = de bemiddeling inroepen van :-- al violentia/al fortia = tot geweld overgaan :-- al armas = naar de wapens grijpen :-- al armea = het leger inschakelen :-- al adjuta medic = medische hulp inroepen :-- a su sparnios = zijn spaargelden/spaarpot aanspreken :-- a un stratagema = zijn toevlucht nemen tot een list :--a un advocato = een advokaat in de arm nemen :3 JURIDIC in beroep gaan :-- (in appello) contra un persona = tegen iemand in beroep gaan + recursion sub :1 recursie + recursive adj :1 recursief :processo -- = herhalingsproces :LOGICA function -- = recursieve functie :algorithmo -- = recursief algoritme :regulas -- del grammatica generative = recursieve regels van de generatieve grammatica + recursivitate sub :1 recursiviteit recurso sub :1 toevlucht, redmiddel, uitweg :-- al fortia/violentia = toevlucht tot geweld :le ultime -- = het laatste redmiddel :--s primitive = primitieve hulpmiddelen :haber -- al fortia/violentia = geweld gebruiken :haber -- al justitia = gerechtelijke stappen ondernemen :esser le sol -- de un persona = iemands enige toevlucht zijn :ille ha -- pro toto = hij weet overal raad op :2 JURIDIC beroep, appel, regres :obtener -- contra un persona = verhaal op iemand krijgen :rejectar un -- = een beroep verwerpen :derecto de -- = regresrecht :obligation de -- = regresplicht :salvo -- = behoudens regres :sin -- = zonder regres recurvar v :1 weer buigen :2 terugbuigen, ombuigen, neerbuigen + recurvate adj :1 omgebogen, neergebogen + recurviflor adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggekromde bloemen of bloeiwijzen + recurvifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggekromde bladeren + recurvifolie adj :1 Vide: recurvifoliate + recurvimarginate adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggekromde rand + recurvirostre adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggekromde snavel :2 (van vogels) met omgebogen snavel + recurvivenose adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggekromde aderen recusabile adj :1 betwistbaar, aanvechtbaar :2 JURIDIC wraakbaar :teste -- = wraakbare getuige + recusabilitate sub :1 betwistbaarheid, aanvechtbaarheid :2 JURIDIC wraakbaarheid recusar v :1 verwerpen, niet erkennen, betwisten, aanvechten, recuseren :-- un carga = een opdracht weigeren :-- le autoritate de un historico = de autoriteit van een historicus betwisten :2 JURIDIC wraken, verwerpen, onbevoegd verklaren :-- un teste = een getuige wraken :-- le judice = de rechter wraken + recusation sub :1 JURIDIC recusatie, wraking, verwerping :motivo de -- = wrakingsgrond :-- de un teste = wraking van een getuige + recyclabile adj :1 die/dat hergebruikt kan worden, die/dat geschikt is voor recycling/hergebruik :papiro -- = kringlooppapier + recyclage sub :1 het weer bruikbaar maken (van gebruikte stoffen), recycling, hergebruik, recirculatie :aqua de -- = water voor hergebruik :2 omscholing :curso de -- = omscholingscursus + recyclar v :1 reeds gebruikte grondstoffen weer gebruiken, hergebruiken :2 omscholen + recyclate adj :1 weer in gebruik gebracht, kringloop... :papiro -- = kringlooppapier redaction sub :1 het redigeren, het opstellen, opstelling, redactie :2 redactie, de redacteuren :secretario de -- = redactiesecretaris :reunion del -- = redactievergadering :membro del -- = redactielid :tabula de -- = redactietafel :3 redactie (gebouw, kamer) + redactional adj :1 redactioneel, redactie... :officio -- = redactiekantoor :articulo -- = redactioneel artikel :secreto -- = redactiegeheim :commission -- = redactiecommissie redactor sub :1 opsteller, redacteur :2 redacteur (lid van de redactie) :-- sportive = sportredacteur + redan sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zigzagsgewijze vestingwerk + redefinir v :1 herdefiniëren, opnieuw omschrijven :-- le grande lineas de un plano = de grote lijnen van een plan opnieuw omschrijven redemption sub :1 (anque RELIGION) redding, verlossing, bevrijding :le -- del peccatos = de verlossing van de zonden :2 JURIDIC vrijkoping, afkoping, afkoop, losgeld :exiger un -- = losgeld eisen :pagar un -- = een losprijs betalen redemptive adj :1 (anque RELIGION) reddend, verlossend, bevrijdend redemptor sub :1 verlosser, bevrijder, loskoper :2 RELIGION Verlosser, Heiland + redemptori adj :1 verlossend, verlossing brengend, zaligmakend, redemptorisch + redemptorista sub :1 redemptorist redente sub :1 FORTIFICATION pijlschans :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER tandvormig ornament + redepinger v :1 opnieuw (af)schilderen, weer afbeelden redescender v :1 weer naar beneden gaan, weer afdalen :le cammino redescende = de weg gaat weer naar beneden :le barometro redescende = de barometer daalt weer + redesignar v :1 opnieuw tekenen, overtekenen + redevenir v :1 weer worden + redhiber v :1 JURIDIC de koop vernietigen + redhibition sub :1 JURIDIC koopvernietiging, redhibitie redhibitori adj :1 JURIDIC koopvernietigend, redhibitoir :vitio -- = koopvernietigend gebrek + rediffusion sub :1 RADIO, TELEVISION heruitzending, herhaling rediger v :1 redigeren, (op)stellen, schrijven, opmaken :-- un brochure (F) = een brochure samenstellen :-- un processo verbal = een proces verbaal opmaken :2 redigeren, de redactie voeren van redimer v :1 terugkopen, afkopen :2 aflossen (hypotheek, etc.) :3 vrijkopen, loskopen, bevrijden :-- un persona de su obligation = iemand van zijn verplichting ontslaan :4 RELIGION verlossen, vrijkopen :-- le peccatores = de zondaren vrijkopen redimibile adj :1 afkoopbaar, aflosbaar, terugkoopbaar :obligation -- = aflosbare obligatie :2 RELIGION te verlossen, te redden + redimibilitate sub :1 (anque RELIGION) aflosbaarheid, afkoopbaarheid + redina sub :1 teugel, toom, leidsel :sin --s = teugelloos :anello de -- = teugelring :tener le -- = de teugel houden, :FIGURATE de touwtjes in handen hebben) :laxar le --s = de teugels vieren :FIGURATE guidar con le --s = de teugels in handen hebben redingote sub FRANCESE :1 lange jas + redintegration sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA herstel (van voorbije bewustzijnstoestand) + rediscontabile adj :1 herdiscontabel + rediscontar v :1 herdisconteren + redisconto sub :1 herdisconto + rediscoperir v :1 opnieuw ontdekken, herontdekken + rediscoperta sub :1 herontdekking + rediscuter v :1 nog eens bespreken, weer discussiëren over + redisplicamento sub :1 het opnieuw ontvouwen, het weer ontplooien, MILITAR hergroepering, herschikking :-- de truppas = hergroepering van troepen + redisplicar v :1 opnieuw ontvouwen, weer ontplooien, MILITAR hergroeperen, herschikken :-- truppas = troepen hergroeperen + redistillar v :1 opnieuw distilleren, nog eens distilleren + redistribuer v :1 opnieuw uitdelen, opnieuw verspreiden :2 opnieuw indelen, herverdelen + redistribution sub :1 nieuwe uitdeling, nieuwe verspreiding :2 nieuwe indeling, herverdeling + redivider v :1 opnieuw verdelen, herverdelen, herindelen :-- le lotes = herverkaveling + redivisibile adj :1 wat herverdeeld/heringedeeld kan worden + redivision sub :1 herverdeling, herindeling redolente adj :1 geurig, welriekend redolentia sub :1 geurigheid, geur, welriekendheid redoler v :1 (lekker) ruiken (naar), geuren (naar) + redonar v :1 opnieuw geven, opnieuw schenken :-- fiducia = weer vertrouwen geven :2 teruggeven + redormir v :1 weer slapen + redowa sub :1 ARTE DE DANSA redowa (soort mazurka) + redox adj :1 redox :systema -- = redoxsysteem :potential -- = redoxpotentiaal :reaction -- = redoxreactie + redubitar v :1 opnieuw twijfelen, etc. (Vide: dubitar) reducer v :1 terugbrengen (tot), verminderen, verkleinen, reduceren :-- le precios = de prijzen afslaan/verlagen :-- al minimo = tot een minimum terugbrengen :-- le effortio = de krachtsinspanning verminderen :-- le pression = de druk verminderen :-- un cosa a su proportiones real = iets tot zijn ware proporties terugbrengen :-- le expensas = de uitgaven besnoeien :-- le inflation = de inflatie terugdringen :-- le (intensitate del) luce(s)/lumine(s) = dimmen :-- in morsellos = kleinmaken, fijnmaken :-- le passo = de gang vertragen :iste berillos reduce = deze bril verkleint :2 brengen (tot), dwingen (tot) :-- al sclavitude = knechten, onderwerpen :-- al mendicitate/al miseria = tot de bedelstaf brengen :-- un persona al silentio = iemand het zwijgen opleggen, iemand tot zwijgen brengen :3 terugbrengen, omzetten :-- un fraction = een breuk herleiden/vereenvoudigen :-- fractiones al mesme denominator = breuken onder dezelfde noemer brengen, breuken gelijknamig maken :-- in pulpa = tot moes maken :-- a/in pulvere = tot stof doen vergaan, vernietigen :4 MEDICINA zetten (been) :-- un fractura = een beenbreuk zetten :5 CHIMIA reduceren reducibile adj :1 herleidbaar, te herleiden, terug te brengen :2 die verminderd/verkleind/verlaagd kan worden :3 CHIMIA reduceerbaar :4 MEDICINA die gezet/op zijn plaats geduwd kan worden :5 MATHEMATICA :fraction -- = breuk die vereenvoudigd kan worden reducibilitate sub :1 herleidbaarheid :2 verminderbaarheid, verkleinbaarheid :3 CHIMIA reduceerbaarheid + reducte adj :1 gereduceerd, verlaagd :a precio -- = tegen gereduceerde prijs, met korting :benzina/gasolina a precio -- = witte benzine :magazin a precios -- = kortingswinkel, discountzaak reduction sub :1 vermindering, verkleining, verlaging, verkorting, korting, reductie :-- del disconto = discontoverlaging :-- de precios = prijsverlaging :-- de pena = strafvermindering :-- del expensas = bestedingsbeperking :-- de salario = loonsverlaging :-- del luce/del lumine = het dimmen :-- del horas de travalio/de labor = arbeidstijdverkorting :-- del demanda = vermindering van de vraag :-- del proportiones = schaalverkleining :BIOLOGIA division de -- = reductiedeling :carta de -- = kortingskaart :commutator pro le -- del luce/del lumine = dimschakelaar :dar/conceder un -- = een reductie toestaan :2 voorwerp op verkleinde schaal, verkleining :3 terugbrenging, herleiding, omrekening :tabella de -- = herleidingstabel :formula de -- = herleidingsformule :4 MEDICINA zetting (been), inbrenging, induwing :5 CHIMIA reductie :reaction de -- = reductiereactie :6 MATHEMATICA herleiding :-- de un fraction = vereenvoudiging van een breuk + reductionismo sub :1 reductionisme + reductionista sub :1 reductionist + reductionista adj :1 reductionistisch reductive adj :1 reducerend, verminderend reducto sub :1 FORTIFICATION schans, reduit :2 casino, speelzaal reductor sub :1 iemand die/iets dat iets vermindert/verkleint/verlaagt, etc. :-- de ruito = ruisonderdrukker :2 CHIMIA reductiemiddel + reduellar v :1 weer duelleren redundante adj :1 overtollig, overbodig :2 omstandig, wijdlopig, breedsprakig, omslachtig :stilo -- = wijdlopige stijl :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA redundant redundantia sub :1 overtolligheid, overbodigheid, omhaal (van woorden), nodeloze herhaling :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA redundantie redundar v :1 overvloedig voorhanden zijn, overvloeien, overlopen :2 bijdragen (tot), ten goede komen (aan), ten deel vallen (aan) reduplamento sub :1 verdubbeling, vermeerdering, verheviging, versterking, toename reduplar v :1 verdubbelen, sterker maken, versterken, vermeerderen :-- su fortias/su effortios = zijn inspanningen verdubbelen :2 sterker worden, toenemen, verhevigen reduplicar v :1 verdubbelen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verdubbelen, herhalen, redupliceren reduplication sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA reduplicatie, verdubbeling, herhaling :syllaba de -- = reduplicatiesyllabe :2 BIOLOGIA reduplicatie :-- de genes = genreduplicatie reduplicative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA reduplicerend, reduplicatie vertonend + reduvio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roofwants + redynamisar v :1 weer energie geven aan, nieuw leven inblazen + reedificabile adj :1 wat kan worden herbouwd reedificar v :1 weer opbouwen, herbouwen reedification sub :1 herbouw, wederopbouw, herstel + reeditar adj :1 opnieuw uitgeven, opnieuw publiceren :-- un libro = een boek opnieuw uitgeven + reedition sub :1 nieuwe uitgave, heruitgave, opnieuw uitgegeven boek + reeducabile adj :1 heropvoedbaar :2 revalideerbaar + reeducar v :1 heropvoeden, herscholen :2 revalideren + reeducation sub :1 heropvoeding, herscholing :-- de delinquentes juvenil = reëducatie van jeugdige delinquenten :2 revalidatie + reelaborar v :1 opnieuw uitwerken/bewerken/verwerken + reelaboration sub :1 hernieuwde uitwering/bewerking/verwerking reelection sub :1 herverkiezing :-- de un deputato = herverkiezing van een afgevaardigde :presentar su -- = zich herkiesbaar stellen reeliger v :1 herverkiezen :-- un deputato = een afgevaardigde herverkiezen reeligibile adj :1 herkiesbaar :le presidente es -- = de voorzitter is herkiesbaar + reeligibilitate sub :1 herkiesbaarheid :-- del presidente = herkiesbaarheid van de voorzitter + reemendar v :1 weer emenderen, etc. (Vide: emendar) + reemerger v :1 weer oprijzen (uit) (Vide: emerger) + reemigrar v :1 weer emigreren reemplear v :1 opnieuw gebruiken :2 weer in dienst nemen :-- disoccupatos = werklozen weer in dienst nemen + reempleo sub :1 hergebruik :materiales de -- = materiales die weer gebruikt kunnen worden :2 (het) weer in dienst nemen :-- de disoccupatos = wederindienstneming van werklozen + reemption sub :1 wederinkoop + reentrar v :1 weer binnengaan, weer ingaan :2 teruggaan + reentrata sub :1 het weer binnengaan :2 het teruggaan + reequilibrar v :1 weer in evenwicht brengen, het evenwicht herstellen + reestimar v :1 herschatten, herwaarderen + reestimation sub :1 herschatting, herwaardering + reevalutar v :1 herschatten, herwaarderen + reevalutation sub :1 herschatting, herwaardering + reevocar v :1 weer inherinnering brengen, weer voor de geest halen + reevocation sub :1 het weer in herinnering brengen, het wederon voor de gest halen + reexaminar v :1 opnieuw onderzoeken, herkeuren, herexamineren + reexamination sub :1 hernieuwd onderzoek, herkeuring, herexaminering + reexhumar v :1 weer opgraven + reexhumation sub :1 (hernieuwde) opgraving + reexilar v :1 opnieuw verbannen reexpedir v :1 opnieuw verzenden, doorzenden :-- un littera = een brief doorzenden reexpedition sub :1 het doorzenden :-- de un littera = het doorzenden van een brief + reexplorar v :1 opnieuw exploreren, etc. (Vide: explorar) reexponer v :1 weer uitstallen, weer tentoon-stellen, weer exposeren :2 weer blootstellen (aan) :3 weer uiteenzetten, weer ontvouwen :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA weer belichten reexportar v :1 weer uitvoeren, weer exporteren, herexporteren reexportation sub :1 wederuitvoer, heruitvoer, herexport + reexprimer v :1 opnieuw uitdrukken, opnieuw uiten + reexpugnar v :1 opnieuw veroveren + reextinguer v :1 weer (uit)blussen, etc. (Vide: extinguer) refacer v :1 weer/opnieuw doen/maken :2 herstellen, repareren :-- se = weer op krachten komen, opknappen + refacibile adj :1 wat opnieuw gedaan/gemaakt kan worden (Vide: refacer) refaction sub :1 het opnieuw/weer doen/maken :2 het herstellen, het repareren, herstel(ling), reparatie refection sub :1 verkwikking, lafenis refectorio sub :1 eetzaal (van kostschool/ziekenhuis, etc.), refter, refectorium (eetzaal in klooster) :MILITAR :-- militar = kantine + refecundar v :1 opnieuw bevruchten, weer vruchtbaar maken + referendari adj :1 het referendum betreffend :lege -- = wet op het referendum referendario sub :1 referendaris :function de -- = refendarisambt referendum sub :1 POLITICA referendum :organisar un -- = een referendum houden :2 DIPLOMATIA verzoek om (nieuwe) instructies + referente sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA referent referentia sub :1 verwijzing, referentie :-- bibliographic = literatuurverwijzing :systema de -- = referentiesysteem :puncto de -- = referentie/oriëntatie/aanknopingspunt, richtpunt :signo/marca/symbolo de -- = verwijzingsteken :quadro de -- = referentiekader :gruppo de -- = referentiegroep :numero de -- = machtigingsnummer :monstra de -- = referentiemonster :calibre de -- = referentiekaliber :material de -- = vergelijkingsmateriaal :2 --s = referenties, getuigschriften, aanbevelingen :haber bon --s = goede referenties/papieren hebben :3 bron (mbt citaat) :obra/libro de -- = naslagwerk :mention/indication de -- = bronvermelding + referential adj :1 referentieel, referentie... :quadro -- = referentiekader :function -- del linguage = referentiële functie van de taal referer v :1 verslag/rapport uitbrengen, verhalen, vertellen :2 toeschrijven (aan), terugvoeren (tot), verwijzen (naar) :-- se a = A. refereren aan, verwijzen naar, B. zinspelen op, doelen op, C. betrekking hebben op :-- se a un littera = refereren aan een brief :-- un cosa al regno del fabulas = iets naar het rijk der fabelen verwijzen :nos refere a nostre littera del duo de maio = wij verwijzen naar onze brief van 2 mei :-- un persona al secunde rango = iemand naar het tweede plan verwijzen :-- se subtilmente a un cosa = een bedekte toespeling op iets maken + referibile adj :1 toe te schrijven (aan), terug te voeren (tot), te verwijzen (naar) + referimento sub :1 verwijzing, referentie :--s bibliographic = bibliografische verwijzingen :puncto de -- = referentie/oriëntatie/aanknopingspunt :quadro de -- = referentiekader :gruppo de -- = referentiegroep :monstra de -- = referentiemonster :calibre de -- = referentiekaliber :con -- a = onder vermelding van, o.v.v. :material de -- = vergelijkingsmateriaal :facer -- a un cosa = naar iets verwijzen + refiltrar v :1 opnieuw filtreren + refinanciamento sub :1 het opnieuw financieren, hernieuwde financiering + refinanciar v :1 weer financieren + reflar v :1 ECONOMIA reflatie veroorzaken + reflation sub :1 ECONOMIA reflatie reflecter v :1 reflecteren, weerspiegelen, weerkaatsen :le legislation debe -- le opinion public = de wetgeving moet de neerslag zijn van de publieke opinie :2 nadenken, overwegen :-- profundemente = diep nadenken + reflective adj :1 reflectief, denk... :psychologia -- = reflectiepsychologie :2 weerspiegelend, reflecterend :schermo -- = reflectiescherm + reflectivitate sub :1 reflectievermogen :2 PHYSICA reflectiviteit + reflectogramma sub :1 reflectogram + reflectographia sub :1 reflectografie + reflectographic adj :1 reflectografisch + reflectographo sub :1 reflectograaf reflector sub :1 terugkaatsend voorwerp of vlak, reflector reflexe adj :1 weerspiegelend, reflecterend :apparato/camera -- = reflexcamera :visor -- = reflexzoeker :2 PHYSIOLOGIA reflex... :movimento -- = reflexbeweging :arco -- = reflexboog reflexibile adj :1 weerkaatsbaar, reflecteerbaar :radio -- = reflecteerbare straal reflexibilitate sub :1 reflexibiliteit, weerkaatsbaarheid, reflecteerbaarheid reflexion sub :1 OPTICA, ACUSTICA weerkaatsing, terugkaatsing, reflectie :-- diffuse = diffuse terugkaatsing :coefficiente de -- = reflectiecoëfficiënt :factor de -- = reflectiefactor :angulo de -- = reflectiehoek :luce/lumine de -- = refelctielicht :puncto de -- = refelctiepunt :plano de -- = reflectievlak :2 het nadenken, overdenking :facite con -- = doordacht :post -- (matur) = bij nader inzien + reflexipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggeslagen kroonbladen + reflexisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met teruggeslagen kelkbladen reflexive adj :1 weerspiegelend, reflecterend :schermo -- = reflectiescherm :2 nadenkend, bedachtzaam, reflectief :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wederkerend :pronomine -- = wederkerend voornaamwoord :verbo -- = wederkerend werkwoord :forma/voce -- = wederkerende vorm :4 MATHEMATICA :relation -- = reflexieve relatie + reflexivitate sub :1 het reflexief-zijn, reflexiviteit + reflexivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA reflexief werkwoord reflexo sub :1 weerspiegeling, FIGURATE afspiegeling :un pallide -- del original = een slap aftreksel van het origineel :2 PHYSIOLOGIA reflex, onwillekeurige beweging/reactie :martello a --s = reflexhamer :tempore/durata/duration del -- = reflextijd :-- pupillar = pupilreflex :-- palpebral = reflex van de oogleden :-- rotulee/rotulian = kniereflex :-- conditionate = geconditioneerde/voorwaardelijke reflex :-- incontrolabile = willekeurige reflex + reflexogramma sub :1 MEDICINA reflexogram (grafische voorstelling van een reflexbeweging) + reflexologia sub :1 MEDICINA reflexologie :-- pedal/del pedes = voetzoolmassage + reflexologista sub :1 reflexoloog + reflexologo sub :1 reflexoloog + reflexometria sub :1 MEDICINA reflexometrie + refluente adj :1 terugvloeiend, terugstromend :marea -- = afnemend tij, eb + refluentia sub :1 terugvloeiing, terugstroming refluer v :1 terugvloeien, terugstromen :le aqua reflue = het water stroomt terug :2 eb worden refluxo sub :1 het terugvloeien, het terugstromen, terugstroming :2 eb, afgaand tij :fluxo e -- = eb en vloed :currente de -- = ebstroom + refoderar v :1 opnieuw voeren, opnieuw voe-ring aanbrengen :-- un jachetta = een nieuwe voering in een jack zetten + reforar v :1 weer boren, etc. (Vide: forar) reforestar v :1 herbebossen, weer met bos beplanten reforestation sub :1 herbebossing reforma sub :1 hervorming, vernieuwing, (geleidelijke) verbetering :-- constitutional/del constitution = grondwetsherziening :-- monetari/financiari = munt/geldhervorming :-- fiscal = belastinghervorming :-- agrari = landhervorming :-- orthographic/del orthographia = spellinghervorming :-- scholar = schoolhervorming :-- del inseniamento = onderwijsvernieuwing :-- del stato = staatshervorming :-- electoral = kiesrechthervorming :-- integral = volledige hervoming :programma de --s = hervormingsprogramma :projecto de -- = hervormingsplan :--s social = sociale hervormingen :realisar --s = hervormingen doorvoeren :introducer --s = hervormingen invoeren :2 ECCLESIA, HISTORIA Hervorming, Reformatie reformabile adj :1 hervormbaar, verbeterbaar reformar v :1 opnieuw formeren, opnieuw vormen/samenstellen :2 hervormen, verbeteren :-- leges = wetten herzien + reformatar sub :1 COMPUTATOR opnieuw formateren reformate adj :1 hervormd, verbeterd :2 ECCLESIA, HISTORIA hervormd, protestants :religion -- = hervormde/protestantste godsdienst :doctrina -- = hervormde leer reformation sub :1 hervorming, verbetering :2 ECCLESIA, HISTORIA Hervorming, Reformatie reformative adj :1 hervormend, verbeterend :mesura -- = hervormingsmaatregel reformator sub :1 hervormer, vernieuwer :-- del mundo = wereldhervormer :-- del inseniamento = onderwijshervorming :-- (del structura) social = maatschappijhervormer :2 ECCLESIA, HISTORIA hervormer, reformator :-- (religiose) = kerkhervormer + reformatori adj :1 hervormend, reformatorisch + reformatorio sub :1 verbeteringsgesticht, heropvoedingsgesticht, tuchtschool reformismo sub :1 reformisme reformista sub :1 reformist reformista adj :1 reformistisch :mesura -- = hervormingsmaatregel :currentes -- = reformisti-sche stromingen + reformistic adj :1 reformistisch :facer un politica -- = een reformistische politiek voeren + reformular v :1 herformuleren + reformulation sub :1 herformulering refractar v :1 PHYSICA breken (van lichtstralen) :le prisma refracta le luce/lumine = het prisma breekt het licht :luce/lumine refractate = gebroken licht :radio refractate = gebroken straal :unda refractate = gebroken golf refractari adj :1 weerspannig, weigerachtig om te gehoorzamen, gekant, wars :-- al autoritate = nietgezagsgetrouw :2 MEDICINA moeilijk te genezen, hardnekkig, refractair :3 vuurvast, hittebestendig :material -- = hittebestendig materiaal :petra/bricca -- = brandsteen :argilla -- = vuurvaste klei refraction sub :1 PHYSICA (straal)breking, refractie :-- luminose/del lumine/del luce = lichtbreking :-- del colores = kleurbreking :-- multiple = meervoudige refractie :-- atmospheric = atmosferische refractie :-- acustic = akoestische refractie :valor de -- = refractiewaarde :indice/index/coefficiente de -- = brekingsindex, refractiecoëfficiënt :angulo de -- = brekingshoek :superficie de -- = brekend oppervlak :axe de -- = brekingsas :lege de -- = brekingswet refractive adj :1 PHYSICA brekend, straalbreking veroorzakend :poter -- = straalbrekend vermogen :indice/index -- = brekingsindex, refractiecoëfficiënt :planos de division -- = lichtbrekende scheidingsvlakken refractivitate sub :1 PHYSICA breekbaarheid (van lichtstralen), refractiviteit + refractometria sub :1 PHYSICA refractometrie + refractometric adj :1 PHYSICA refractometrisch + refractometro sub :1 PHYSICA refractometer refractor sub :1 refractor, dioptrische kijker + refractura sub :1 (het) opnieuw breken refrain sub FRANCESE :1 refrein :forma de -- = refreinvorm + refrangente adj :1 PHYSICA brekend, brekings... (mbt het licht) :poter -- = refractiviteit :planos de division/separation -- = lichtbrekende scheidingsvlakken refranger v :1 PHYSICA breken (van lichtstralen) refrangibile adj :1 PHYSICA breekbaar (van lichtstralen) refrangibilitate sub :1 PHYSICA breekbaarheid (van lichtstralen), refrangibiliteit + refrenar sub :1 beteugelen, in toom houden, bedwingen, inhouden, afremmen :-- le enthusiasmo de un persona = iemand in zijn enthousiasme afremmen :-- su impatientia = zijn ongeduld beteugelen refrescamento sub :1 verfrissing, verkoeling, verkwikking :2 verversing, koel drankje + refrescante adj :1 afkoelend, verkoelend, verfrissend :bibita -- = verkoelende drank, frisdrank refrescar v :1 koelen, afkoelen, verfrissen :2 als nieuw maken, hernieuwen, opfrissen :-- le aere = de lucht verversen :-- le memoria de un persona = iemands geheugen opfrissen + refriger v :1 weer bakken, opbakken :-- patatas = aardappels opbakken refrigerante adj :1 verkoelend, koel... :TECHNICA camisa/inveloppe -- = koelmantel :manica -- = koelslang :tubo -- = koelpijp/buis :aletta -- = koelrib :agente/fluido/liquido -- = koelmiddel :superficie -- = koeloppervlak refrigerante sub :1 MEDICINA koortswerend middel :2 koelmiddel :-- fluide = koelvloeistof :mixtura -- = koudmakend mengsel :3 koeler, koelapparaat :-- de aere = luchtkoeler refrigerar v :1 koelen, afkoelen + refrigerate adj :1 gekoeld, koel... :butyro -- = gekoelde boter :nave -- = koelschip :cala -- = koelruim :cella/camera -- = koelruimte :camion -- = koelwagen :wagon -- = koelwagon refrigeration sub :1 het koelen, koeling, het afkoelen, afkoeling :aere de -- = koellucht :-- per aere = luchtkoeling :-- per liquido = vloeistofkoeling :a -- per aere = luchtgekoeld :-- per aqua = waterkoeling :-- fortiate = geforceerde koeling :apparato de -- = koelapparaat :tubo/conducto de -- = koelleiding/pijp/buis :aletta de -- = koelrib :systema de -- = koelsysteem :technica de -- = koeltechniek :superficie de -- = koeloppervlak refrigerative adj :1 (ver)koelend, afkoelend, koel... refrigerativo sub :1 MEDICINA koortswerend middel refrigerator sub :1 ijskast, koelkast, koelruimte, koeler :-- cryogenic = diepvriezer :-- de aere = luchtkoeler refrigeratori adj :1 (ver)koelend, afkoelend, koel... :machina -- = koelmachine :compartimento -- = koelvak refrigidar v :1 koelen :2 koel worden, afkoelen + refrir v :1 weer bakken, opbakken :-- patatas = aardappels opbakken :patatas refrite = opgebakken aardappels refugiar v :1 in veiligheid brengen, onderdak verlenen aan :-- se = een toevlucht zoeken, de wijk nemen, schuilen :-- se del pluvia = voor de regen schuilen :loco pro -- se del pluvia = schuilplaats tegen de regen :-- se in un libro = vluchten in een boek refugiato sub :1 vluchteling :adjuta al --s = vluchtelingenhulp :campo de --s = vluchtelingenkamp :fluxo de --s = vluchtelingenstroom :problema/question del --s = vluchtelingenvraagstuk :installar le --s in campos = de vluchtelingen in kampen onderbrengen refugio sub :1 toevluchtsoord, schuilplaats, FIGURATE toevlucht, toeverlaat :-- in le montania = berghut :-- alpin = alpenhut :-- antiaeree = schuilkelder :-- antiatomic = atoomschuilkelder :-- fiscal = belastingparadijs :porto de -- = vluchthaven, noodhaven :servir de -- = als schuilplaats dienen :offerer un -- a un persona = iemand een schuilplaats bieden :cercar un -- = een schuilplaats/toevlucht zoeken :2 TRAFFICO vluchtheuvel refugir v :1 terugvluchten :2 weer vluchten refulgente adj :1 schitterend, glanzend refulgentia sub :1 schittering, glans refulger v :1 schitteren, glanzen + refumar v :1 weer roken :le Vesuvio ha comenciate a -- = de Vesuvius is weer begonnen te roken refunder v :1 opnieuw smelten :2 oversmelten, omsmelten, overgieten, hergieten refusa sub :1 het weigeren, weigering, het afwijzen, afwijzing, het afslaan :-- de portar le armas = dienstweigering :persister in un -- = in/bij een weigering volharden + refusabile adj :1 te weigeren, die/dat men kan weigeren refusar v :1 weigeren, afwijzen, afslaan :-- de obedir = weigeren te gehoorzamen :-- de accompaniar un persona = weigeren met iemand mee te gaan :-- un candidato = een kandidaat afwijzen :esser refusate a un examine = afgewezen worden, zakken voor een examen :-- un invitation = een uitnodiging afslaan :-- un offerta = een aanbod afslaan :-- un succession = een nalatenschap verwerpen refusion sub :1 oversmelting, omsmelting refutabile adj :1 weerlegbaar, te weerleggen :argumento -- = weerlegbaar argument refutar v :1 weerleggen :-- un these/thesis = een stelling weerleggen :-- un autor = de beweringen van een auteur weerleggen :-- un supposition = een veronderstelling logenstraffen :isto refuta tote critica = dit kan elke kritiek doorstaan refutation sub :1 het weerleggen, weerlegging :-- de un these/thesis = weerlegging van een stelling :-- de un argumento = weerlegging van een argument regal adj :1 koninklijk, konings... :familia -- = koninklijke familie :dynastia -- = koningsdynastie :par -- = koningspaar :titulo -- = koninklijke titel, koningstitel :decreto -- = koninklijk besluit :missiva -- = koninklijk schrijven :autoritate -- = koninklijk gezag :poter -- = koningsmacht :palatio -- = koninklijk paleis :diadema -- = koninklijke diadeem :bibliotheca -- = koninklijke bibliotheek :casa -- = koninklijk huis, koningshuis :corona -- = koningskroon :prerogativa -- = regaal voorrecht :sceptro -- = koningsstaf :filio -- = koningszoon :tumba -- = koningsgraf :tigre -- = koningstijger :aquila -- = koningsadelaar :pinguin -- = koningspinguin :CHIMIA aqua -- = koningswater :standardo -- = koninklijke standaard/vlag :obtener le approbation/autorisation -- = de koninklijke goedkeuring krijgen regal sub :1 koninklijk recht of privilege :--es = regalia, regaliën regalamento sub :1 het onthalen, onthaal, het vergasten, tractatie, het tracteren regalar v :1 vergasten (op), onthalen (op), tracteren (op) :-- se = zich te goed doen, smullen, schransen :-- le aure = een streling voor het oor zijn + regaleco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haringhaai regalitate sub :1 koningschap :-- constitutional = grondwettig koningschap regalo sub :1 onthaal, tractatie, gastmaal, feest :esser un -- pro le oculos = een lust voor het oog zijn :esser un -- pro le aure = een streling voor het oor zijn reganiar v :1 herwinnen, terugwinnen :-- su libertate = zijn vrijheid terugkrijgen :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid herkrijgen :-- su forma original = zijn oude vorm herkrijgen :-- le amicitate de un persona = iemnds vriendschap terugwinnen :2 weer bereiken regata sub :1 regatta rege sub :1 koning :-- tsigan = zigeunerkoning :-- del tiratores = schutterskoning :-- sin corona = ongekroonde koning :le -- del --s = de koning der koningen :coronar un -- = een koning kronen :in nomine del -- = in naam des konings :2 JOCO DE CARTAS koning, heer :-- de quadro = ruitenheer :3 CHACO koning :pedon del -- = koningspion :ala del -- = koningsvleugel :chaco {sj} al --! = de koning schaak! :mitter le -- in chaco {sj} = de koning schaak zetten + regelar adj :1 weer bevriezen, herbevriezen + regelation sub :1 herbevriezing regenerar v :1 regenereren, herstellen, hernieuwen, vernieuwen :2 doen herleven, doen opbloeien, nieuw leven inblazen regeneration sub :1 herstel, vernieuwing :2 FIGURATE wedergeboorte, wederopleving, regeneratie :3 BIOLOGIA regeneratie :capacitate/poter de -- = regeneratievermogen regenerative adj :1 regenererend, herstellend, regeneratief :reactor -- = kweekreactor :BIOLOGIA capacitate/poter -- = regeneratievermogen + regenerator sub :1 regenerator + regeneratori adj :1 Vide: regenerative regentar v :1 onderrichten, les geven :2 besturen (als een regent) regente sub :1 regent (iemand die het rijksbestuur waarneemt) :prince/principe -- = prins-regent :2 HISTORIA regent (regerend aristocraat) :3 bestuurder (van een ziekenhuis/bank/universiteit, etc.) regentia sub :1 ambt of waardigheid van regent, regentschap :consilio de -- = regentschapsraad :2 duur van het regentschap reger v :1 regelen :2 regeren, besturen :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA regeren :iste prepositiones rege le accusativo = deze voorzetsels regeren de vierde naamval :le regulas que rege le construction del phrase = de regels die aan de zinsbouw ten grondslag liggen + regerminar v :1 regermineren, weer (ont)kiemen/ontspruiten + regermination sub :1 regerminatie, het opnieuw (ont)kiemen/ontspruiten + reggae sub :1 MUSICA reggae regicida sub :1 koningsmoordenaar + regicida adj :1 koningsmoord... :complot -- = complot om de koning te vermoorden regicidio sub :1 koningsmoord regime sub FRANCESE :1 regime, regeringsstelsel :-- autoritari = autoritair regime :-- totalitari = totalitair regime :-- del colonellos = kolonelsbewind :paises sub -- dictatorial = dictatoriaal geregeerde landen :2 MEDICINA leefregel, dieet, regime, regiem :-- proteic = eiwitrijk dieet :malado a -- = dieetpatiënt :alimentos a -- = dieetvoeding :repasto de -- = dieetmaaltijd :sequer un -- pro magrir/de magrimento = een vermageringsdieet volgen :3 stelsel :-- fiscal = belastingstelsel :-- lingual del Union Europee = taalregiem van de Europese Unie :-- penitentiari = gevangeniswezen/stelsel :prision de -- aperte = open gevangenis regimental adj :1 regiments... :banda -- = muziekkorps van het regiment :colores -- = regimentskleuren regimento sub :1 regime, regeringsstelsel :2 MILITAR regiment :commandante de -- = regimentscommandant :-- de infanteria = regiment infanterie :-- del hussares = regiment der huzaren :-- del guardas = garderegiment :standardo del -- = regimentsvlag :cassa del -- = regimentskas :3 :-- de muses/mures = een heel regiment muizen regina sub :1 (anque CHACO) koningin :-- matre = koningin moeder :esser tractate como un -- = als een koningin behandeld worden :(que) vive le --! = leve de koningin! :titulo de -- = koninginnetitel region sub :1 streek, gebied, gewest, regio :le -- parisian = de regio Parijs :--es arctic = noordpoolgebieden :-- natural = natuurgebied :-- vinicole = wijnstreek :-- horticole = tuinbouwgebied :-- agricole = landbouwstreek/gebied :-- industrial = industriegebied :-- pectoral = borststreek :-- abdominal = buikstreek :-- renal = nierstreek :-- montuose/montaniose = berggebied :-- del dunas = duinstreek :-- atmospheric = luchtstreek :METEO -- de precipitationes = neerslaggebied :-- seismic = aardbevingsgebied :-- de frontiera = grensgebied :-- linguistic = taalgebied :-- sub mandato = mandaatgebied :-- del celo = hemelstreek :--es polar = poolstreken :-- del corde = hartstreek regional adj :1 streek..., regionaal :jornal -- = streekblad :centro -- = streekcentrum :autobus -- = streekbus :museo -- = streekmuseum :consilio -- = streekraad :roman -- = streekroman :hospital -- = streekziekenhuis :planification -- = streekplan :disconto -- = regiokorting :accento -- = regionaal accent, streekaccent :schola -- = streekschool :transporto -- = streekvervoer :division -- = regionale indeling :radio -- = regionale omroep + regionalisar v :1 regionaliseren + regionalisation sub :1 regionalisatie regionalismo sub :1 regionalisme regionalista sub :1 regionalist, provincialist + regionalista adj :1 regionalistisch, provincialistisch :politica -- = regionalistische politiek :scriptor -- = regionalistische schrijver + regionalistic adj :1 regionalistisch, provincialistisch :litteratura -- = regionalistische literatuur :haber un vision -- de un problema = een regionalistische kijk op een probleem hebben + registrabile adj :1 registreerbaar registrar v :1 in een register opnemen, registreren, inschrijven, boeken :-- super discos = op de plaat zetten :-- un littera = een brief aantekenen :littera registrate = aangetekende brief :-- resultatos = resultaten boeken registration sub :1 het registreren, registratie, het inschrijven, inschrijving, boeking :-- super discos = plaatopname :-- super banda = bandopname :-- phonic = geluidsopname :certificato de -- = registratiebewijs :le -- de un littera = het aantekenen van een brief :imposto/taxa de -- = registratiebelasting :bureau (F)/officio de -- = registratiekantoor registrator sub :1 registrator, inschrijver, boeker :2 registreertoestel :-- de cassa = kasregister + registrator adj :1 (zelf)registrerend :barometro -- = zelfregistrerende barometer registro sub :1 register, lijst, boek, inhoudsopgave :-- criminal/penal = strafregister :-- commercial/mercantil/del commercio = handelsregister :-- catastral = grondregister, kadaster :-- del impostos = belastingkohier :-- del matrimonios/del maritages = huwelijksregister :-- del nascentias = geboortenregister :-- del baptismos = doopregister :-- del population = bevolkingsregister :-- del hypothecas = hypotheekregister :-- del obligationes = obligatieregister :-- del guilda = gildeboek :-- del stato civil = register van de burgelijke stand :-- genealogic = geslachtsregister :-- de bordo/maritime/nautic = scheepsregister :-- de reclamationes = klachtenboek :-- de reception = gastenboek (in hotel) :2 orgelregister :3 MUSICA register (deel van de toonomvang van een instrument/stem) :-- del voce = stemregister :-- basse del clarinetto = laag register van de klarinet :button de -- = registerknop :tirar tote le --s = alle registers opentrekken :4 regelschuif, klep (in oven/kachel, etc.) trekschuif :5 TYPOGRAPHIA register regnante adj :1 regerend, heersend, die aan de macht is, die aan het bewind is :regina -- = de (nu) regerende koningin :2 (over)heersend, het meest voorkomend, algemeen :vento -- = heersende wind :opinion -- = heersende mening :gusto -- = heersende smaak + regnante sub :1 heerser regnar v :1 regeren, heersen :-- con le sceptro de ferro = met de knoet regeren :divide e regna/impera = verdeel en heers :2 beheersen, meester zijn (over/in) :3 heersen, bestaan, veel voorkomen, in zwang zijn regnicola sub :1 onderdaan, inwoner regno sub :1 regering, bewind, bestuur :le -- de Napoleon = de regering van Napoleon :sub/durante le -- de Juliana = onder de regering van Juliana :2 koninkrijk, rijk :-- animal = dierenrijk :-- vegetal = plantenrijk :-- floral = bloemenrijk :-- mineral = delfstoffenrijk :-- de Deo = Godsrijk :-- celeste/del celo = koninkrijk der hemelen :-- millenari = duizendjarig rijk :Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord = Verenigd Koninkrijk van Groot Britannië en Noord-Ierland + regrandinar v :1 METEO weer hagelen + regratiamento sub :1 het bedanken, dank, dankzegging :littera de -- = dankbrief :psalmo de -- = dankpsalm regratiar v :1 danken, bedanken, zijn dankbaarheid tonen voor :nos regratia le publico pro su attention = wij danken het publiek voor de aandacht + regrattar v :1 weer (af)krabben regreder v :1 achteruitgaan, teruggaan, teruglopen, afnemen, verminderen regressar v :1 achteruitgaan, teruggaan, teruglopen, afnemen, verminderen :le delinquentia regressa = de criminaliteit neemt af regression sub :1 regressie, achteruitgang, teruggang, terugval, retrogressie :-- de un interprisa = achteruitgang/verloop van een bedrijf :-- del criminalitate = daling van de criminaliteit :-- del production = daling van de produktie :-- economic = economische regressie :2 MATHEMATICA, ASTRONOMIA etc., regressie :equation de -- = regressievergelijking :coefficiente de -- = regressiecoëfficiënt :linea de -- = regressielijn regressive adj :1 regressief, teruggaand, terugwerkend. achteruitgaand, teruglopend, retrograde :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :assimilation -- = regressieve assimilatie :BIOLOGIA evolution -- = regressieve ontwikkeling :PHILOSOPHIA rationamento -- = regressieve redenering :MATHEMATICA numeration -- = aflopende nummering regret sub :1 spijt, berouw :plen de -- = vol spijt :exprimer su --es a un persona = iemand zijn leedwezen betuigen regrettabile adj :1 betreurenswaardig, te betreuren, jammer, spijtig :un error -- = een betreurenswaardige fout :un incidente -- = een betreurenswaardig incident regrettar v :1 het verlies betreuren, terug verlangen naar, missen :nos regrettara su absentia = node zullen wij hem missen :-- su juventute = terug verlangen naar zijn jeugd :2 betreuren, spijt hebben van :-- un error = een vergissing betreuren :tu va -- lo = daar zul je spijt van krijgen + regruppamento sub :1 hergroepering :-- familial = gezinshereniging :-- parcellari = ruilverkaveling :-- de un armea = hergroepering van een leger + regruppar v :1 hergroeperen :-- un armea = een leger hergroeperen reguardar v :1 kijken naar, (be)kijken :-- le horologio = op zijn horloge kijken :-- un persona fixemente = iemand strak aankijken :-- fixemente ante se = strak voor zich uitkijken :2 beschouwen, bekijken, letten op :-- como = beschouwen als :3 betreffen, aangaan :isto non me reguarda = dat gaat me niet aan, dat is ver van mijn bed + reguardator sub :1 iemand die kijkt, kijker reguardo sub :1 het kijken, blik :a prime -- = op het eerste gezicht :-- diffidente = argwanende blik :-- frigide = koude blik :-- malevole/malevolente = boosaardige blik :-- interrogatori = vragende blik :-- penetrante = doordringende blik :-- accusatori = beschuldigende blik :-- amical = vriendelijke blijk :-- inamical = onvriendelijke blik :-- imperative/imperiose = gebiedende blik :-- dominator = heersersblik :-- incisive = vlijmscherpe blik :-- anxiose = angstige blik :-- inexpressive = uitdrukkingsloze blik :-- fixe = strakke blik :-- oblique = zijdelingse blik :-- furtive/subrepticie = steelse/verholen blik :-- luminose = stralende blik :-- confidente = blik vol vertrouwen :-- de intelligentia = blik van verstandhouding :-- aquilin = arendsblik :-- timide = schuchtere blik :--s lascive/concupiscente = wellustige blikken :-- sever = strenge blik :-- distracte/absente = afwezige blik :-- de reproche = verwijtende blik :-- scrutator = vorsende blik :con le -- perdite = met de blik op oneindig :attraher tote le --s = veel bekijks hebben :2 zorg, aandacht, egard :sin -- de = ongeacht, zonder rekening te houden met + reguidar v :1 weer leiden, etc. (Vide: guidar) regula sub :1 regel, voorschrift, richtsnoer :--s del joco = spelregels :-- del avantage = voordeelregel :--s del grammatica = spraakkunstregels :-- de orthographia = spellingregel :-- de conducta/comportamento = gedragsregel :-- de selection = selectieregel :-- de vita = levensregel :-- de derecto = rechtsregel :-- mnemonic = ezelsbruggetje :-- fundamental = grondregel :-- principal = hoofdregel :-- monachal/monastic/claustral/religiose = kloosterregel, orderegel, ordevoorschrift :le exceptiones confirma le -- = de uitzonderingen bevestigen de regel :respectar/observar le --s = de regels in acht nemen, zich aan de regels houden :secundo tote le --s del arte = volgens alle regels van de kunst :2 MATHEMATICA bewerking, regel :le quatro -- = de vier hoofdbewerkingen :-- de tres = regel van drieën :3 liniaal, meetlat, duimstok :-- de calculo = rekenliniaal :-- de designo = tekenliniaal :-- adjustabile = stelliniaal :4 --s = menstruatie + regulabile adj :1 regelbaar, verstelbaar, instelbaar, reguleerbaar :velocitate -- = regelbare snelheid :lampa -- = verstelbare lamp :turbina a palas -- = turbine met verstelbare schoepen + regulabilitate sub :1 regelbaarheid, reguleerbaar-heid, verstelbaarheid, instelbaarheid + regulamentabile adj :1 reglementeerbaar + regulamentar v :1 reglementeren :-- le commercio = de handel reglementeren :-- un cosa = iets reglementair vastleggen regulamentari adj :1 reglementair, voorgeschreven, volgens voorschrift :tempore -- (del joco) = reglementaire speeltijd :le durata/duration -- del match (A) = de reglementaire speelduur :in le forma -- = in de voorgeschreven vorm + regulamentate adj :1 gereglementeerd :prostitution -- = gereglementeerde prostitutie + regulamentation sub :1 reglementering, regeling :-- del precios = prijsregeling regulamento sub :1 het regelen, regeling :-- legal = wettelijke regeling :-- del visitas = bezoekregeling :-- del derecto de visita = bezoekregeling, omgangsregeling :2 reglement :-- de ordine (interne) = reglement van orde :-- interior/interne = huishoudelijk reglement :-- del bursa = beursreglement :-- portuari = havenreglement :-- de servicio = dienstreglement :-- policiari/de policia = politiereglement :projecto de -- = ontwerp-reglement :3 verordening, voorschrift :-- municipal = gemeenteverordening :-- de construction(es) = bouwverordening regular adj :1 regelmatig, volgens de regels, volgens de normen, volgens de wet :verbo -- = regelmatig werkwoord :versos -- = gebonden verzen :vita -- = geregeld leven :2 regelmatig, gelijkmatig, met vaste tussenpozen plaats hebbend of bewegend :pulso -- = regelmatige pols(slag) :progresso -- = gestadige vooruitgang :taxi de servicio -- = lijntaxi :volo -- = lijnvlucht :respiration -- = regelmatige ademhaling :pulso -- = regelmatige pols(slag) :scriptura -- = regelmatig handschrift :a intervallos -- = op gezette tijden :3 nauwkeurig, stipt :4 RELIGION, MILITAR regulier, geregeld :armea -- = geregeld leger :truppas -- = geregelde troepen :clero -- = reguliere geestelijkheid, ordegeestelijken regular v :1 onderstrepen, strepen trekken (onder) :2 regelen, vaststellen, bepalen, organiseren :-- su jorno = zijn dag indelen :-- le circulation/le traffico = het verkeer regelen :mania de -- = regelzucht :3 regelen, bijstellen, aanpassen :-- un motor = een motor afstellen :-- le frenos = de remmen stellen :4 regelen, vereffenen, afwikkelen, bijleggen :-- un querela/un litigio = een geschil beslechten regularisar v :1 regelen, in orde brengen, in overeenstemming met de voorschriften brengen regularisation sub :1 het regelen, het in orde brengen, het in overeenstemming met de voorschriften brengen regularitate sub :1 regelmatigheid, geregeldheid, ordelijkheid :2 regelmaat, gelijkmatigheid, goede verhouding, juiste proportie :met de -- van de klok = con le regularitate de un horologio :3 nauwkeurigheid, stiptheid regulation sub :1 het regelen, regeling :-- limitative = limitatief voorschrift :-- del nascentias = geboortenregeling :-- thermic = temperatuurregeling :-- del circulation/del traffico = verkeersregeling :2 het bijstellen, het regelen :-- de contrasto = contrastregeling :vite de -- = stelschroef :mechanismo de -- = regelingsmechanisme + regulative adj :1 regulatief regulator sub :1 iemand die regelt, regelaar :2 regelaar, regulateur, regulator, regelmechanisme :-- de velocitate = snelheidsregulateur :-- de currente = stroomregelaar :-- de pression = drukregelaar :-- de voltage/tension = spanningsregelaar :-- de gas = gasregulateur :-- electrohydraulic = elektrohydraulische regulator :vite de -- = regulateurschroef :valvula de -- = regulateurklep :rondella de -- = drukring (op pakking) regulator adj :1 regelend, regel..., regulerend, regulatorisch :factor -- = regulerende factor :effecto -- = regulerende werking/effect :dispositivo -- = regelmechanisme reguletto sub :1 liniaaltje :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER plat lijstje regulo (I) sub :1 CHIMIA metaalkoning, regulus :2) antifrictiemiddel, regulus + regulo (II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA goudhaantje regurgitar v :1 oprispen, (uit)braken, overgeven regurgitation sub :1 oprisping, MEDICINA regurgitatie :-- acre/acide = zure oprisping + regustar v :1 weer proeven :2 weer genieten van + rehaber v :1 weer hebben rehabilitar v :1 in eer herstellen, rehabiliteren :-- se = zich rehabiliteren :2 herstellen, restaureren, renoveren, weer opknappen :-- le centro del urbe = de binnenstad saneren :3 MEDICINA revalideren, rehabiliteren rehabilitation sub :1 eerherstel, rehabilitatie :2 herstelling, renovatie, restauratie :-- del centro del urbe = sanering van de binnenstad :3 MEDICINA revalidatie, rehabilitatie + rehabitabile adj :1 te rehabiliteren, rehabiliteerbaar + rehabitar v :1 weer bewonen + rehabituar v :1 weer laten (ge)wennen :-- se a un travalio/labor = weer aan een werk wennen + reharmonisar v :1 (anque MUSICA) opnieuw harmoniseren + rehydratar v :1 rehydrateren Reich sub GERMANO :1 Reich, Rijk Reichstag sub GERMANO :1 Reichstag, Rijksdag + reificar v :1 PHILOSOPHIA omzetten in of beschouwen als een concreet ding, (iemand) tot een object maken + reification sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA het omzetten in of het beschouwen als een concreet ding + reimbarcamento sub :1 (het) weer inschepen, wederinscheping + reimbarcar v :1 weer aan boord gaan, weer inschepen + reimbarcation sub :1 (het) opnieuw inschepen, wederinscheping reimbursabile adj :1 terug te betalen, aflosbaar :obligation -- = aflosbare obligatie + reimbursabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot terugbetaling, aflosbaarheid reimbursamento adj :1 terugbetaling, aflossing :reclamar le -- de un avantia = een voorschot opvragen :2 rembours :inviar contra -- = onder rembours verzenden :invio contra -- = rembourszending :pagamento del -- = remboursbetaling :factura de -- = remboursfactuur :amonta/summa del -- = remboursbedrag reimbursar v :1 terugbetalen, aflossen :-- un avantia = een voorschot terugbetalen :-- su creditores = zijn schuldeisers terugbetalen + reimpermeabilisar v :1 weer waterafstotend/waterdicht maken + reimpermeabilisation sub :1 (het) weer waterafstotend/waterdicht maken + reimplaciabile adj :1 vervangbaar, te vervangen :un tal empleato es difficilemente -- = zo'n kracht is moeilijk te vervangen reimplaciamento sub :1 (plaats)vervanging, het vervangen :-- de un vitro rumpite = vervanging van een gebroken ruit :valor de -- = vervangingswaarde :costos de -- = vervangingskosten :producto de -- = vervangingsmiddel reimplaciante sub :1 (plaats)vervanger, waarnemer, invaller, SPORT invaller, wissel(speler) :esser le -- de = als invaller optreden voor reimplaciar v :1 vervangen, in de plaats komen van, de plaats innemen van, aflossen, invallen voor :-- un parola per un altere = een woord door een ander vervangen :le traction electric reimplacia de plus in plus le traction a vapor = de elektrische tractie vervangt steeds meer de stoomtractie :necessitar urgentemente esser reimplaciate = hard aan vervanging toe zijn + reimplantar v :1 weer inplanten + reimplantation sub :1 wederinplanting reimpler v :1 (weer) vullen :-- un vitro = een glas vullen :2 opvullen :-- de fango = dichtslibben, aanslibben + reimportar v :1 COMMERCIO reimporteren, weder invoeren + reimportation sub :1 COMMERCIO wederinvoer reimpression sub :1 het herdrukken :2 herdruk reimprimer v :1 herdrukken, overdrukken :-- un libro = een boek herdrukken + reincarcerar v :1 weer opsluiten :-- un criminal = een misdadiger opnieuw opsluiten + reincarceration sub :1 hernieuwde opsluiting reincarnar v :1 reïncarneren reincarnation sub :1 reïncarnatie :theoria/doctrina del -- = reïncarnatieleer reincassamento sub :1 het weer in de kassa/doos, etc. doen, het weer incasseren reincassar v :1 weer in de kassa/doos, etc. doen, weer incasseren :2 terug ontvangen (geld) + reincorporar v :1 weder inlijven :on le habeva reincorporate in le mesme regimento = ze hadden hem weer in hetzelfde regiment ingelijfd :-- se al peloton = zich laten terugzakken in het peloton + reincorporation sub :1 wederinlijving + reinetta sub :1 renet, reinet :-- dorate = goudrenet reinfectar v :1 weer infecteren/besmetten/aansteken :le plaga se ha reinfectate = de wond is opnieuw besmet + reinfection sub :1 hernieuwde besmetting, herinfectie :-- de un plaga = hernieuwde besmetting van een wond reinfortiamento sub :1 versterking, versteviging :-- del dica = dijkversterking :truppas de -- = versterkingstroepen reinfortiar v :1 versterken :het leger -- = reinfortiar le armea :-- un dica = een dijk versterken :-- un persona in su opinion = iemand in zijn mening versterken :angulo reinfortiate = stoothoek + reinfortio sub :1 versterking MILITAR :--s = versterkingen :le armea recipe --s = het leger krijgt versterkingen + reinfusion sub :1 reïnfusie reingagiar v :1 opnieuw in dienst nemen + reinitiar v :1 weer beginnen, herbeginnen + reinjectar v :1 herinjiceren + reinjicer v :1 herinjiceren + reinocular adj :1 herinenten, revaccineren + reinoculation sub :1 herinenting, revaccinatie + reinquadrar v :1 opnieuw inlijsten, etc. (Vide: inquadrar) + reinscriber v :1 weer inschrijven + reinscription sub :1 wederinschrijving + reinserer v :1 weer invoegen/bijsluiten, etc. (Vide: inserer) + reinsertion sub :1 (het) weer invoegen/bijsluiten, etc. (Vide: insertion) + reinspectar v :1 weer inspecteren, weer controleren :2 opnieuw aandachtig bekijken/onderzoeken + reinspection sub :1 hernieuwde inspectie/controle/nauwkeurig onderzoek reinstallar v :1 in ambt/waardigheid/functie herstellen :2 opnieuw inrichten, weer vestigen reinstallation sub :1 herinstallatie, herstel in ambt/waardigheid/functie :2 hernieuwde vestiging + reintegrabile adj :1 reïntegreerbaar reintegrar v :1 weer in het bezit stellen van, teruggeven, herstellen (in), reïntegreren :-- un persona in su function = iemand in zijn functie herstellen :-- un amonta/summa = een bedrag terugstorten reintegration sub :1 het weer in het bezit stellen van, het herstellen (in), reïntegratie :-- de un functionario = herstel in ambt van een ambtenaar + reintegrator sub :1 iemand die reïntegreert, etc. + reinterpretar v :1 herinterpreteren + reinterpretation sub :1 herinterpretatie + reintroducer v :1 weer invoeren :-- in un texto lo que on habeva removite de illo = weer invoeren in een tekst wat men er uit had verwijderd + reintroduction sub :1 het weer invoeren, herinvoering + reinventar v :1 weer uitvinden + reinvention sub :1 (het) weer uitvinden + reinvestimento sub :1 herinvestering + reinvestir v :1 herinvesteren + reinviar v :1 terugzenden, terugsturen :-- le pacco al expeditor = het pakket retourneren aan de afzender + reinvio sub :1 terugzending, retourzending :le -- al expeditor = het terugsturen aan de afzender :inveloppe de -- = retourenvelop + reinvitar v :1 opnieuw uitnodigen, hernoden reiterabile adj :1 wat herhaald kan worden :un therapia non -- = een therapie die niet herhaald kan worden + reiterabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om herhaald te worden reiterar v :1 herhalen :-- le promissas = de beloften herhalen reiteration sub :1 herhaling :-- de un therapia = herhaling van een therapie reiterative adj :1 JURIDIC reïteratief, nogmaals herhaald rejectabile adj :1 wat verworpen moet worden, verwerpelijk :un puncto de vista -- = een verwerpelijk standpunt rejectar v :1 weer werpen, opnieuw gooien :2 terugwerpen, teruggooien :3 uitwerpen, uitbraken, uitspuwen, wegwerpen :4 MEDICINA afstoten (bij transplantatie) :le corde transplantate esseva rejectate = het ruilhart werd afgestoten :5 verwerpen, afslaan, afwijzen :-- un pensata/pensamento = een gedachte verwerpen :-- un offerta = een aanbod afslaan :-- un consilio = een raad in de wind slaan :-- un accusation = een beschuldiging van de hand wijzen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp verwerpen :JURIDIC -- un recurso = een beroep verwerpen rejection sub :1 verwerping, afkeuring, afwijzing :JURIDIC -- de un recurso = verwerping van een beroep :2 uitwerping, uitspuwing, wegwerping :3 MEDICINA afstoting (bij transplantatie) + rejunger v :1 weer samenvoegen, etc. (Vide: junger) :2 inhalen rejuvenescer v :1 weer jong maken, verjongen :iste pectinatura te rejuvenesce = dit kapsel maakt je jonger :sentir se como rejuvenescite = zich als herboren voelen rejuvenescimento sub :1 het weer jong maken/worden, verjonging :cura de -- = verjongingskuur + relacerar v :1 weer (ver)scheuren relais sub FRANCESE :1 TECHNICA relais :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetisch relais :-- de microphono = microfoonrelais :emissor/transmissor de -- = relaiszender :connexion de -- = relaisschakeling :ancora de -- = relaisanker :contacto de -- = relaiscontact :protection per -- = relaisbeveiliging + relancear v :1 weer gooien :2 teruggooien + relapse adj :1 RELIGION relaps, weder afvallig + relapso sub :1 RELIGION relaps relatar v :1 vertellen, verhalen, weergeven, verslag doen relation sub :1 relaas, verslag, verhaal, bericht :-- de viage = reisverslag, reisverhaal :interrumper su -- = zijn relaas onderbreken :facer -- de = verslag doen van :2 relatie, betrekking, verband, verhouding :le -- inter le duo eventos = de samenhang van de twee gebeurtenissen :-- causal = causaal/oorzakelijk verband :-- de parentato = verwantschapsbetrekking :in -- con, con -- a = in relatie tot :3 omgang, verkeer, betrekking, relatie :--es amorose = liefdesbetrekkingen :--es sexual = sexuele omgang :--es extramarital = overspel :--es de amicitate = vriendschappelijke betrekkingen :--es cordial = hartelijke betrekkingen :--es diplomatic = diplomatieke betrekkingen :--es cultural = culturele betrekkingen :--es human = intermenselijke betrekkingen :--es politic = politieke betrekkingen :--es public = public relations :--es de familia = familiebetrekkingen :--es de travalio/de labor = arbeidsverhoudingen :--es epistolari = briefwisseling :-- fixe/stabile = vaste relatie :circulo de --es = kennissenkring :entrar in --es con = relaties aanknopen met :mantener bon --es con = goede betrekkingen onderhouden met + relational adj :1 van de relatie, relatie..., relationeel :therapia -- = relatietherapie :problema -- = relatieprobleem + relationismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA relationisme relative adj :1 relatief, betrekkelijk :humiditate -- = relatieve vochtigheid :majoritate -- = relatieve meerderheid :notion/concepto -- = relatief begrip :JURIDIC competentia -- = relatieve competentie :2 betrekking hebbend (op) :-- a = betreffende :le leges -- al divortio = de wetten betreffende de echtscheiding :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA betrekkelijk, naar een antecedent verwijzend :pronomine -- = betrekkelijk voornaamwoord :proposition -- = betrekkelijke bijzin + relativisar v :1 relativeren :-- un concepto = een begrip relativeren :su capacitate de -- = zijn vermogen om te relativeren + relativisation sub :1 het relativeren, relativering relativismo sub :1 relativisme :le -- de Kant = het relativisme van Kant + relativista sub :1 relativist + relativista adj :1 relativistisch :philosophia -- = relativistische filosofie + relativistic adj :1 relativistisch :doctrina -- = relativistische leer :un interpretation -- del realitate = een relativistische interpretatie van de werkelijkheid relativitate sub :1 betrekkelijkheid, betrekkelijk karakter :concepto/notion de -- = relativiteitsbesef :2 PHYSICA relativiteit :theoria del -- = relativiteitstheorie/leer :principio de -- = relativiteitsbeginsel relator sub :1 verteller, verhaler + relavar v :1 nogmaals wassen + relavatura sub :1 het nogmaals wassen + relax sub ANGLESE :1 ontspanning, rust, relaxatie, relax relaxamento sub :1 het ontspannen, ontspanning :-- del musculos = ontspanning van de spieren :politica de -- = ontspanningspolitiek :2 het verslappen, verslapping :-- de disciplina = verslapping van de discipline + relaxante adj :1 ontspannend, ontspannen :massage -- = ontspannende massage :un banio -- = een ontspannend bad relaxar v :1 losser maken, ontspannen, verslappen :-- le musculos = de spieren ontspannen, zich warm lopen :musculos relaxate = ontspannen spieren :moral relaxate = losse moraal :-- le surveliantia = de waakzaamheid verslappen :-- se = 1. slapper worden, verslappen, 2. zich ontspannen, relaxen :le attention se relaxa = de aandacht verslapt :2 in vrijheid stellen :3 ontslaan (van verplichting, etc.) relaxation sub :1 het ontspannen, ontspanning :politica de -- = ontspanningspolitiek :exercitio de -- = ontspanningsoefening :massage de -- = ontspannende massage :2 het verslappen, verslapping :-- muscular = spierverslapping :3 JURIDIC (gedeeltelijke) kwijtschelding (van straf/plicht, etc.) + relaxotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA relaxotherapie, ontspanningstherapie + relectura sub :1 herlezing :-- de un articulo interessante = herlezing van een interessant artikel relegar v :1 verbannen, deporteren :2 verwijzen (naar een lagere positie of klasse) :-- un cosa al regno/region del fabulas = iets naar het rijk der fabelen verwijzen :-- al secunde plano = iets op de achtergrond schuiven :-- al oblido/oblivion = aan de vergetelheid prijsgeven :iste equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division = deze club is naar de tweede divisie gedegradeerd relegation sub :1 verbanning, deportatie :2 verwijzing (naar lagere positie of klasse), SPORT degradatie :match (A) de -- = degradatiewedstrijd :risco de -- = degradatiegevaar :zona de -- = degradatiezone releger v :1 herlezen :-- un articulo interessante = een interessant artikel nog eens lezen relentamento sub :1 vertraging, vermindering, verslapping, verflauwing :-- del production = teruglopen van de produktie relentar v :1 vaart/snelheid minderen :2 vertragen, matigen, afremmen, doen verflauwen, temperen :-- le expansion economic = de economische groei afremmen :-- le passo = de pas inhouden :-- le production = de produktie afremmen :-- se = langzamer gaan/verlopen, verflauwen, afzwakken, afnemen :le offensiva comencia de -- se = het offensief begint te verflauwen :film (A) relentate = vertraagde film relevamento sub :1 het weer oprichten, het overeind zetten :2 het verlichten, verlichting, het opluchten, opluchting, het ontlasten, ontlasting :3 het ondersteunen, ondersteuning, het helpen, hulp, het bijstaan, bijstand :4 het aflossen, aflossing + relevante adj :1 relevant, van belang, belangrijk + relevantia sub :1 relevantie, belang :iste facto non ha -- = dit feit is niet van belang relevar sub :1 releveren, doen opmerken, de aandacht vestigen op, naar voren brengen, ingaan op :2 verlichten, opluchten, ontlasten :3 ondersteunen, helpen, bijstaan :4 ontslaan (van), ontzetten (uit), ontheffen (van) :-- un persona de su deberes = iemand van zijn verplichtingen ontheffen :5 aflossen :-- le guarda = de wacht overnemen :-- le sentinellas = de schildwachten aflossen :-- un persona = het van iemand overnemen :6 doen uitsteken, naar voren doen springen, opheffen, omhoog doen, opzetten (kraag) :-- le manicas = de mouwen omslaan :7 weer overeind/rechtop zetten, weer overeind helpen :-- un persona qui ha cadite = iemand die gevallen is weer overeind helpen :8 ARTE in relief werken (schilderen/beeldhouwen, etc.) relevator sub :1 iemand die hulp/steun/bijstand geeft (bijv. aan armen) + reliberar v :1 weer bevrijden relicte adj :1 in onbruik relievo sub :1 reliëf :-- terrestre = aardreliëf :mappa/carta in --/del --s = reliëfkaart :solea a -- = profielzool :pictura in -- = reliëfschildering :designo in -- = reliëftekening :iste pneu(matico) ha perdite su -- = er zit geen profiel meer op deze band :mitter/poner in -- = doen uitkomen, naar voren brengen, in het licht stellen :gravar in -- = bosseleren, voorzien van reliëfversieringen :alte -- = haut-relief :basse -- = bas-relief :-- in ligno = houtreliëf :-- de un fortalessa = relief van een vestingwerk :perspectiva in -- = reliëfperspectief :lithographia/impression in -- = diepdruk :2 FIGURATE contrast, afwisseling, levendigheid :dar -- a un cosa = een zaak meer relief geven religar v :1 opnieuw vastbinden + religiographia sub :1 religiografie + religiographic adj :1 religiografisch religion sub :1 religie, geloof, godsdienst :libertate de -- = godsdienstvrijheid :-- del natura = natuurgodsdienst :-- de stato = staatsgodsdienst :-- catholic = katholieke godsdienst :-- protestante/reformate = hervormde/protestantse godsdienst :-- revelate = geopenbaarde godsdienst :-- formalista = vormelijk geloof :philosophia del -- = godsdienstfilosofie :psychologia del -- = godsdienstpsychologie :phenomenologia del -- = godsdienstfenomenologie :historia del -- = godsdienstgeschiedenis/historie :historico del -- = godsdiensthistoricus :sociologia del -- = godsdienstsociologie :odio de -- = godsdiensthaat :guerras de -- = godsdienstoorlogen :abjurar un -- = een geloof verzaken :converter se a un -- = zich tot een godsdienst bekeren :professar/practicar un -- = een godsdienst belijden religiosa sub :1 kloosterlinge, non :habito de -- = nonnengewaad, nonnenkleed :choro de --s = nonnenkoor :tocca de -- = nonnenkap :ordine de --s = nonnenorde :velo de -- = nonnensluier religiose adj :1 godsdienstig, religieus, geloofs..., kerkelijk :arte -- = religieuze kunst, kerkelijke kunst :festas -- = kerkelijke feesten :institution -- = kerkelijke instelling :autoritates -- = kerkelijke gezagsdragers :reformator -- = kerkhervormer :indifferentia -- = onverschilligheid in godsdienstzaken :coercition/compulsion -- = godsdienstdwang :odio -- = godsdiensthaat :maritage/matrimonio -- = kerkelijk huwelijk :musica -- = gewijde muziek :persecutiones -- = geloofsvervolgingen :scientias -- = godsdienstwetenschappen :secta -- = godsdienstige sekte :deber -- = godsdienstplicht :controversia/disputa/dissension -- = godsdiensttwist :divergentia -- = godsdienstgeschil :pace -- = godsdienstvrede :libertate -- = godsdienstvrijheid :inseniamento/instruction -- = godsdienstonderwijs/onderricht :deber -- = godsdienstplicht :sentimento -- = godsdienstzin :follia/delirio/mania -- = godsdienstwaanzin :crise/crisis -- = geloofscrisis :question -- = geloofskwestie :meditationes -- = godsdienstige overdenkingen :doctrina -- = geloofsleer :vita -- = geloofsleven :servicio -- = godsdienstoefening :fervor/zelo -- = geloofsijver :association -- = godsdienstige vereniging :reunion -- = godsdienstige samenkomst :opponente/adversario -- = godsdienstige tegenstander :ceremonias/ritos -- = godsdienstige plechtigheden :education -- = godsdienstige opvoeding :lor convictiones -- non lo permitte = dat mag niet volgens hun godsdienstige overtuiging :2 van het klooster, klooster... :congregation -- = religieuze congregatie :ordines -- = geestelijke orden :regula -- = kloosterregel :3 scrupuleus, gewetensvol, stipt, nauwgezet :con exactitude -- = met pijnlijke nauwgezetheid :sequer religiosemente le indicationes = de aanwijzingen stipt opvolgen religiositate sub :1 godsdienstigheid, religiositeit :2 stiptheid, nauwgezetheid, trouw religioso sub :1 ordegeestelijke, kloosterling, monnik :convento de --s = mannenklooster relinquer v :1 opgeven, prijsgeven (geloof, etc.) :2 afstand doen van (aanspraak/recht, etc.) reliquario sub :1 relikwieënschrijn, reliquarium reliquia sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) relikwie, reliek :--s = overblijfselen, resten + relotisar v :1 herverkavelen + relotisation sub :1 ruilverkaveling, herverkaveling + relucente adj :1 schitterend, stralend, helder relucer v :1 blinken, glanzen, glimmen, glinsteren, schitteren, stralen :il non es auro tote lo que reluce = het is niet alles goud wat er blinkt reluctante adj :1 onwillig, weerspannig :--mente = met tegenzin, ongaarne, schoorvoetend reluctantia sub :1 tegenkanting, tegenzin, weerspannigheid :2 PHYSICA reluctantie, magnetische weerstand :-- specific = soortelijke reluctantie reluctar v :1 weer strijden :2 weerstand bieden, zich verzetten, vechten (tegen) + rem sub :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA rem + remage sub :1 het roeien + remake sub ANGLESE :1 remake (nieuwe versie van film) + remaneabile adj :1 die/dat veranderd kan worden + remaneamento sub :1 verandering, wijziging, reorganisatie :-- ministerial = kabinetswijziging :2 herschrijving, omwerking :-- de un texto = omwerking van een tekst + remanear v :1 veranderen, wijzigen, reorganiseren :-- le cabinetto = het kabinet wijzigen :-- le constitution = de grondwet wijzigen :2 herschrijven, omwerken, verbeteren :-- un texto = een tekst omwerken remanente adj :1 achterblijvend, resterend, remanent :le moneta -- = het resterende geld :magnetismo -- = remanent magnetisme remanentia sub :1 remanentie remaner v :1 VERBO COPULATIVE blijven :-- san = gezond blijven :2 blijven, verblijven, zich ophouden :3 overblijven, overschieten, over zijn, achterblijven, resten :-- sin medios = onverzorgd achterblijven :-- le bucca aperte = sprakeloos zijn + remangiar v :1 weer eten remar v :1 roeien :-- verso le ripa opponite/opposite = naar de overkant roeien + remarca sub :1 opmerking :-- subtil = subtiele opmerking :-- spiritual = geestige opmerking remarcabile adj :1 opmerkelijk, opvallend :transformation/cambiamento -- = opmerkelijke verandering remarcar v :1 opnieuw merken, opnieuw van een merk voorzien :2 (op)merken, bemerken, waarnemen, bespeuren, acht slaan op, aandacht schenken aan + remaritage sub :1 tweede huwelijk remaritar v :1 weer uithuwelijken, opnieuw in de echt verbinden :-- se = hertrouwen remasticar v :1 herkauwen :2 FIGURATE nadenken, overdenken, piekeren over remate adj :1 met (roei)riemen :barca -- = roeiboot remator sub :1 roeier :banco del --(es) = roeibank :club (A) de --es = roeiclub + rembrandtesc adj :1 rembrandtiek remediabile adj :1 te verhelpen, waar iets aan te doen is, herstelbaar remediar v :1 verhelpen, iets vinden op, voorzien in :-- a un defecto = een gebrek verhelpen/herstellen :-- a un deficit = voorzien in een tekort :-- a un abuso = een einde maken aan een misbruik :-- a un inconveniente = een bezwaar verhelpen :2 genezen remedio sub :1 middel om iets te verhelpen, (hulp)middel, redmiddel, remedie :-- efficace = afdoend middel :-- caustic = bijtmiddel :-- universe/universal = universeel middel :2 (genees)middel, remedie :-- purgative = purgeermiddel :-- specific = specifiek geneesmiddel :-- salutar = heilzaam middel :-- contra le tusse = hoestmiddel :-- domestic = huismiddel(tje) + remeditar v :1 weer nadenken over, etc. (Vide: meditar) + remembrantia sub :1 herinnering, gedachtenis :in -- de = ter gedachtenis aan + remembrar v :1 herinneren, in herinnering brengen rememorar v :1 weer in herinnering brengen, herinneren :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand aan iets herinneren :-- se = zich herinneren :-- se un festa de anniversario con placer = met genoegen op een verjaardag terugzien + rememoration sub :1 het zich weer herinneren, herinnering + rememorative adj :1 herinnerend, in herinnering brengend + remesurar v :1 hermeten, weer meten + remesuration sub :1 hermeting + remilitarisar v :1 remilitariseren, herbewapenen + remilitarisation sub :1 remilitarisering, herbewapening :-- del zona rhenan = herbewapening van het Rijngebied + remineralisar v :1 remineraliseren + remineralisation sub :1 remineralisatie remington sub ANGLESE :1 Remington (geweer) + reminiscente adj :1 de herinnering(en) betreffend, herinnerings... + reminiscentia sub :1 (vage) herinnering :--s personal = persoonlijke herinneringen :-- de juventute = jeugdherinnering remissa sub :1 overhandiging, aflevering :2 overschrijving (van geld), overmaking :-- in moneta contante = overmaking in baar geld :3 schuur, loods, koetshuis, garage, remise :-- ferroviari = spoorwegloods :4 SPORT -- in joco = ingooi, inworp :mal -- in joco = verkeerde/foute inworp remissibile adj :1 verschoonbaar, vergeeflijk :peccato -- = vergeeflijke zonde remissibilitate sub :1 verschoonbaarheid, vergeeflijkheid remission sub :1 vergeving, vergiffenis :-- del peccatos = vergeving van zonden :2 strafvermindering :3 MEDICINA verzwakking, remissie :-- del febre = remissie van de koorts + remittente adj :1 MEDICINA remitterend, intermitterend :febre -- = remitterende koorts + remittentia sub :1 MEDICINA remissie remitter v :1 weer op zijn plaats zetten, weer/opnieuw leggen :SPORT -- in joco = ingooien :2 overhandigen, overdragen, verzenden, zenden, overmaken :3 kwijtschelden (straf) :4 verslappen, verflauwen, afnemen, verminderen, zwakker worden :le febre remitte = de koorts neemt af :5 uitstellen, opschorten, verdagen JURIDIC -- un judicamento = een uitspraak uitstellen remo sub :1 (roei)riem :colpo de -- = riemslag :canota/barca a/de --s = roeiboot :impugnatura del -- = greep van de roeiriem + remodellar v :1 remodelleren, opnieuw vorm geven aan, omwerken, omvormen + remodellation sub :1 het opnieuw vorm geven, omwerking, omvorming + remoderar v :1 opnieuw matigen, etc. (Vide: moderar) + remolcage sub :1 het slepen, het voorttrekken :servicio/interprisa de -- = sleepdienst :catena de -- = sleepketting :cablo de -- = sleepkabel/lijn, jaaglijn :costos de -- = sleepkosten :cammino/pista de -- = jaagpad :cavallo de -- = jaagpaard :flotta de -- = sleepvloot + remolcar v :1 slepen, voorttrekken, op sleeptouw hebben :-- un nave = een schip slepen :convoyo remolcate = sleep (van schepen) + remolcator sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES sleepboot :-- a/de vapor = stoomsleepboot :-- a/de rotas = radersleepboot :assistentia de un -- = sleepbootassistentie :auxilio de un -- = sleepboothulp :capitano de un -- = sleepbootkapitein + remolco sub :1 aanhangwagen, aanhanger, bijwagen :cablo de -- = sleepkabel :croc de -- = trekhaak :attachar {sj} le -- = de aanhanger vastkoppelen :distachar {sj} le -- = de aanhanger loskoppelen + remonetisar v :1 hermunten + remonetisation sub :1 hermunting remonstrantia sub :1 remonstrantie, vermaning, protest remonstrar v :1 tegenwerpingen maken, tegenwerpen, protesteren + remonstrator sub :1 protesteerder remonta sub :1 MILITAR jaarlijkse aanvulling van de paarden, remonte :cavallo de -- = remontepaard :deposito de -- = remontedepot :commission de -- = remontecommissie + remontage :1 hermontage, hermontering :2 (het) opwinden (van een uurwerk) remontar v :1 weer naar boven gaan, weer stijgen :2 weer monteren, weer in elkaar zetten :3 opwinden (horloge) :button de -- = horlogeknopje remora sub :1 hinderpaal, obstakel, blok aan het been :2 ZOOLOGIA zuigvis :3 ZOOLOGIA loodsmannetje remorar v :1 hinderen, ophouden remorder v :1 opnieuw bijten, weer toehappen :2 wroeging doen gevoelen + remorir v :1 FIGURATE weer sterven remorso sub :1 (gewetens)wroeging, schuldgevoel, zelfverwijt :esser torturate de -- = door wroeging gekweld worden remote adj :1 ver(weg), verwijderd, afgelegen, lang vervlogen :in tempores multo -- = in oeroude tijden :via -- = achterweg :strata -- = achterafstraat :angulo -- = uithoek :pais -- = ver land :controlo -- = afstandsbediening :le futuro -- = de verre toekomst :le passato -- = het verre verleden :causas -- = verwijderde oorzaken :BOTANICA lolio -- = vlasdolik + remotiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met uiteengeplaatste bloemen + remotifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met uiteengeplaatste bladeren remotion sub :1 verplaatsing :2 verwijdering :-- del corco = ontkurking :-- del torto = ontknikking :-- del crusta = ontkorsting :3 afzetting, ontslag, ontheffing (uit functie) + remotisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met uiteengeplaatste kelkbladen + removenive sub :1 sneeuwschuiver, sneeuwploeg remover v :1 verplaatsen, een andere plaats geven, anders zetten :2 verwijderen, wegnemen :-- obstaculos = hindernissen uit de weg ruimen :-- del lista = van de lijst afvoeren :-- le stercore = de mest verwijderen, uitmesten :-- le nive = sneeuw ruimen :-- le tappo = de stop/dop verwijderen :-- le causa = de oorzaak wegnemen :3 afzetten, ontslaan, ontheffen (uit functie) removibile adj :1 verplaatsbaar :2 verwijderbaar :3 afzetbaar + removibilitate sub :1 verplaatsbaarheid :2 verwijderbaarheid :3 afzetbaarheid remunerabile adj :1 te vergelden, te belonen, te bezoldigen remunerar v :1 honoreren, betalen, bezoldigen :labor/travalio non remunerate = onbetaald werk :2 belonen, vergelden :punir le crimine e -- le virtute = de misdaad bestraffen en de deugd belonen remuneration v :1 loon, betaling, bezoldiging, honorering, vergoeding :-- per die = dagvergoeding :2 beloning, vergelding remunerative adj :1 lonend, winstgevend, profijtelijk, voordelig :activitate -- = winstgevend activiteit :2 belonend, vergeldend remunerator sub :1 iemand die een ander iets vergeldt/voor iets beloont, beloner remuneratori adj :1 lonend, winstgevend, profijtelijk, voordelig :2 belonend, vergeldend, remuneratoir :dono -- = remuneratoire schenking ren (I) sub :1 nier :-- mobile/flottante = wandelende nier :-- artificial = kunstnier :cancere del -- = nierkanker :tumor del -- = niertumor :capsula del -- = nierbed :ablation de un -- = wegneming van een nier :renes = (anque) lendenen :patir del --es = het aan de nieren hebben ren (II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rendier :corio de -- = rendierleer :pelle de -- = rendierhuid/vel :cornos/cornamento/cornatura de -- = rendiergewei :carne de -- = rendiervlees :lacte de -- = rendiermelk :vitello de -- = rendierkalf :grege de -- = rendierkudde renal adj :1 nier..., renaal :tubulo -- = nierbuisje :capsula -- = nierkapsel, nierbed :bassino/pelve -- = nierbekken :region -- = nierstreek :papilla -- = nierpapil :cortice -- = nierschors :arteria -- = nierslagader :vena -- = nierader :plexo -- = niervlecht :lesion -- = nierwond :colica -- = nierkoliek :calculo/petra -- = niersteen :graffo/transplantation -- = niertransplantatie :grassia -- = niervet :medulla -- = niermerg :cinctura -- = niergordel :induration -- = nierverharding :dialyse (-ysis) -- = nierdialyse :cirrhose (-osis) -- = niercirrose :lithiase (-asis) -- = niersteenvorming :tuberculose (-osis) -- = niertuberculose :cinctura/cincturon -- = niergordel renascente adj :1 herlevend, hernieuwd, opnieuw beginnend, weer oplaaiend (conflict, etc.) :fortias -- = hernieuwde krachten Renascentia sub :1 Renaissance :-- carolinge/carolingian = Karolingische Renaissance :architectura del -- = renaissance-architectuur :spirito del -- = renaissancegeest :stilo del -- = renaissancestijl :forma del -- = renaissancevorm :pictor del -- = renaissanceschilder renascentia sub :1 herleving, opleving :2 wedergeboorte renascer v :1 herleven, opleven, weer tot bloei komen, tot nieuw leven komen :le natura renasce in primavera = in de lente ontwaakt de natuur :le industria renasceva post le guerra = de industrie herleefde na de oorlog :facer -- le passato = het verleden doen herleven :-- como un phenice de su cineres = als een fenix uit zijn as verrijzen :2 herboren worden, herrijzen :-- in Jesus-Christo = in Christus herboren worden :-- de su cineres = uit zijn as herrijzen render v :1 teruggeven, geven, vergelden :-- le libertate a un persona = iemand de vrijheid teruggeven :-- le mal pro le mal = kwaad met kwaad vergelden :-- le vista a un ceco = een blinde weer ziende maken :-- le salute = teruggroeten :2 overgeven, overleveren, prijsgeven :-- se = zich overgeven, capituleren :-- se sin combatto = zich zonder slag of stoot overgeven :3 weergeven, uitdrukken, vertolken, vertalen :4 (+ adj ) maken :-- felice = gelukkig maken :-- responsabile = aansprakelijk stellen rendez-vous sub FRANCESE :1 rendez-vous, afspraak, ontmoeting, samenkomst :-- spatial = ontmoeting in de ruimte rendimento sub :1 opbrengst, produktie, rendement, prestatie, resultaat :-- magre = armoedige opbrengst :-- maxime = maximale opbrengst/rendement :-- de obligationes = rendement van obligaties :-- de un jacimento de petroleo = opbrengst van een olieveld :curva de -- = rendementskromme :ECONOMIA -- marginal = meeropbrengst :ECONOMIA lege del --s non proportional = wet van de afnemende meeropbrengst :2 PHYSICA rendement, nuttig effect :le -- de un machina = het rendement van een machine :-- del turbina = turbinerendement rendition sub :1 overgave, capitulatie :le Rendition de Breda = de Overgave van Breda (schilderij van Velazquez) renegamento sub :1 het met nadruk loochenen/ontkennen/weigeren renegar v :1 met nadruk (ver)loochenen/ontkennen/weigeren :-- su fide = zijn geloof vaarwelzeggen :-- su origines = zijn afkomst verloochenen renegate adj :1 afvallig, het geloof verzakend renegato sub :1 RELIGION afvallige, renegaat, geloofsverzaker, apostaat :2 FIGURATE afvallige, verrader, verzaker, verloochenaar + renegotiar v :1 opnieuw onderhandelen + renegotiation sub :1 nieuwe onderhandeling + renifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met niervormige bladeren reniforme adj :1 niervormig :folios -- = niervormige bladeren + renion sub :1 CULINARI niertje :sandwich (A)/panetto al -- = nierbroodje :--es frite = gebakken niertjes :ragout (F) de --es = nierragoût + renipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met niervormige kroonbladen + renitente adj :1 taai, stevig, resistent + renitentia sub :1 weerstand, resistentie renivar v :1 weer sneeuwen + renogramma sub :1 renogram + renographia sub :1 renografie renominar v :1 weer benoemen, herbenoemen :2 bekendheid/faam geven aan renominate adj :1 beroemd, vermaard, gerenommeerd :le cocina francese es -- = de Franse keuken is beroemd renomine sub :1 naam, faam, vermaardheid, bekendheid, reputatie :establir su -- = zijn roem vestigen + renopathia sub :1 nierziekte renovabile adj :1 vernieuwbaar, verlengbaar :le passaporto es -- = het paspoort is verlengbaar + renovabilitate sub :1 vernieuwbaarheid, verlengbaarheid :-- de un passaporto = verlengbaarheid van een paspoort renovar v :1 renoveren, herstellen, restaureren :facer -- su casa = zijn huis laten verbouwen :-- un quartiero = een wijk renoveren :-- le inseniamento = het onderwijs vernieuwen :2 vernieuwen, vervangen, hernieuwen :-- le cognoscentia = de kennismaking hernieuwen :-- su promissa = zijn belofte hernieuwen :-- su candidatura = zich herkiesbaar stellen :-- le abonamento = weer een abonnement nemen :-- un passaporto = een paspoort verlengen :-- un stock (A) = een voorraad vervangen :vitalitate/vigor renovate = herwonnen levenskracht :con renovate energia = met hernieuwde kracht, met frisse moed renovation sub :1 renovatie, herstel, restauratie :travalios de -- = herstelwerkzaamheden, restauratiewerkzaamheden :-- urban = stadsvernieuwing :-- de un quartiero = renovatie van een wijk :-- de casas = renovatie van huizen :2 vernieuwing, vervanging :-- del inseniamento = onderwijsvernieuwing :promover un -- politic = een politieke vernieuwing bevorderen renovator sub :1 vernieuwer, hervormer, iemand die iets tot nieuw leven brengt renta sub :1 jaargeld, rente :-- a vita = lijfrente :viver de su --s = rentenieren + rentabile adj :1 rendabel, renderend, rentegevend, winstgevend, lonend :interprisa -- = renderend bedrijf :le interprise es pauco/poco -- = de zaak brengt niet veel op :exploitation {plwa} -- = rendabele exploitatie + rentabilisar v :1 rentabiliseren, rendabel maken + rentabilisation sub :1 rentabilisering, het rendabel maken + rentabilitate sub :1 rentabiliteit, rendabelheid :principio del -- = rentabiliteitsprincipe :valor del -- = rentabiliteitswaarde :calculo/calculation del -- = rentabiliteitsberekening rentero sub :1 rentenier + renumerar sub :1 opnieuw nummeren, hernummeren renunciamento sub :1 het afstand doen, het opgeven, het afzien renunciar v :1 afzien (van), opgeven, afstand doen (van), laten varen :-- a su fide = zijn geloof vaarwelzeggen :-- al mundo = de wereld afzweren :2 verzaken (bij het kaartspel) renunciation sub :1 het afstand doen, het opgeven, het afzien renunciator sub :1 JURIDIC iemand die afstand doet (van een recht, etc.) + reobscurar v :1 weer verduisteren/donker maken + reobservar v :1 opnieuw observeren reoccupar v :1 opnieuw bezetten, weer innemen reoccupation sub :1 herbezetting + reoffender v :1 weer beledigen, etc. (Vide: offender) + reofferer v :1 weer aanbieden, etc ( : offerer) + reoperar v :1 weer opereren :-- un patiente = een patiente weer opereren + reorchestrar v :1 opnieuw orkestreren + reorchestration sub :1 herorkestratie reordinar v :1 ECCLESIA opnieuw wijden, weer ordineren :2 weer in orde brengen, weer schikken, reorganiseren reordination sub :1 ECCLESIA nieuwe wijding, nieuwe ordinatie :2 hernieuwde schikking, reorganisatie :-- del systema fiscal = hervorming van het belastingstelsel reorganisar v :1 reorganiseren :-- le servicios public = de openbare diensten reorganiseren :iste interprisa vole -- = dat bedrijf wil reorganiseren reorganisation sub :1 reorganisatie :-- de un interprisa = reorganisatie van een bedrijf :plano de -- = reorganisatieplan :commission de -- = reorganisatiecommissie + reorganisator sub :1 reorganisator + reorganisatori adj :1 reorganiserend reorientar v :1 reoriënteren, heroriënteren, omschakelen, aanpassen reorientation sub :1 reoriëntatie, heroriëntatie, omschakeling, aanpassing :-- del politica = beleidsombuiging + reovirus sub :1 reovirus + reoxydar v :1 reoxyderen + reoxydation sub :1 reoxydatie + reoxygenation sub :1 reoxygenatie repagamento sub :1 het opnieuw betalen :2 terugbetaling repagar v :1 weer betalen, nog eens betalen :2 terugbetalen :-- del mesme moneta = met gelijke munt betalen reparabile adj :1 repareerbaar, herstelbaar, te herstellen :horologio -- = uurwerk dat gerepareerd kan worden :error -- = herstelbare fout :isto es un perdita facilemente -- = dat is een gemakkelijk te herstellen verlies + reparabilitate sub :1 repareerbaarheid, herstelbaarheid reparar v :1 repareren, herstellen, weer in orde brengen, maken :-- un machina = een machine repareren :-- un damno = een schade herstellen :-- un omission = een verzuim herstellen/goedmaken :2 (weer) goed maken, compenseren, vergoeden, schadeloosstellen :-- un perdita = een verlies goedmaken :-- le honor de un persona = iemand in zijn eer herstellen reparation sub :1 reparatie, herstel(ling) :costos de -- = reparatiekosten :factura/nota de -- = reparatierekening :officina de -- = reparatiewerkplaats :interprisa de --es = reparatiebedrijf :labores/travalios de -- = herstelwerkzaamheden :-- provisori = noodreparatie :-- de honor = eerherstel :--s de guerra = herstelbetalingen :2 het vergoeden, het compenseren, het schadeloosstellen :3 genoegdoening, vergoeding, schadeloosstelling, compensatie reparator sub :1 reparateur, hersteller :-- de scarpas/de calceos/de calceaturas = schoenmaker :-- de bicyclettas = rijwielhersteller, fietsenmaker :-- de auto(mobile)s = autoreparateur :-- de pupas = poppendokter + reparatori adj :1 herstellend + reparcellamento sub :1 herverkaveling + reparcellar v :1 hetverkavelen + reparlar v :1 nog eens spreken, weer spreken reparo sub :1 herstelling, herstel, reparatie + repartibile adj :1 die men kan verdelen/uitdelen/omslaan :summa -- = som (geld) die men kan omslaan repartir (I) v :1 verdelen, uitdelen, omslaan :-- le riscos = de risico's spreiden :-- le labores = de taken verdelen :-- le poter = de macht spreiden :-- in partes equal = gelijkelijk verdelen :-- in lotes = in percelen verdelen :-- le butino = de buit verdelen :-- de novo = herverdelen :-- colpos = klappen uitdelen :-- ben le peso = het gewicht goed verdelen :-- un programma super plure annos = een programma verdelen over verscheidene jaren + repartir (II) (A) v :1 weer vertrekken repartition sub :1 verdeling, uitdeling, omslag, repartitie :-- individual/per testa/per capite = hoofdelijke omslag :-- proportional = evenredige verdeling :-- del costos = omslag van de kosten :-- del beneficios/del profitos = winstdeling :-- geographic de animales = geografische verspreiding van dieren :-- del sedes = zetelverdeling :-- del labor/travalio = arbeidsverdeling :clave de -- = verdeelsleutel :systema de -- = repartitiestelsel repartitor sub :1 verdeler, uitdeler repascer v :1 opnieuw weiden, opnieuw (laten) grazen + repassage sub :1 het strijken (met strijkijzer) :die/jorno de -- = strijkdag :resistente al -- = strijkecht :officina de -- = strijkinrichting repassar v :1 weer voorbijkomen, weer langskomen :passar e -- = heen en weer komen :2 nog eens bestuderen, herhalen, nakijken, nog eens doornemen :-- le contos = de rekeningen nazien :-- un lection = een les nog eens doornemen :tu debe -- iste capitulos a fundo = je moet die hoofdstukken nog eens goed doornemen :3 strijken (met strijkijzer) :ferro de -- = strijkijzer :tabula de -- = strijktafel :planca de -- = strijkplank :le nylon (A) non se repassa = nylon mag (hoeft) niet gestreken te worden repasto sub :1 maal(tijd), eten :-- de regime = dieetmaaltijd :horo de -- = etenstijd :-- cal(i)de = warme maaltijd :-- frigide = koude maaltijd :-- principal = hoofdmaaltijd :-- legier = lichte maaltijd :-- frugal = sobere maaltijd :-- copiose = overvloedige maaltijd :-- gustose = smakelijke maaltijd :-- substantial = stevige/voedzame maaltijd :-- del vespera/vespere = avondeten :-- de Natal = kerstmaaltijd :-- sacrificial = offermaal :-- sabbatic = sabbat(s)maal :durante le -- = onder het eten :prender un -- = een maaltijd gebruiken :preparar/apprestar/facer le -- = de maaltijd bereiden, het eten klaarmaken/koken :servir le -- = de maaltijd/het eten opdienen repatriar v :1 repatriëren repatriation sub :1 repatriëring :-- del prisioneros de guerra = repatriëring van de krijgsgevangenen :nave de -- = repatriëringsschip + repavir v :1 opnieuw bestraten/plaveien/bevloeren/betegelen + repeciamento sub :1 het verstellen (van kleren), het op/inzetten (van textiel/leer) + repeciar v :1 verstellen (van kleren), een stuk (stof/leer, etc.) zetten in, oplappen + repellente adj :1 afstotend, afwerend, afwijzend :character -- = afstotend karakter :odor -- = walgelijke lucht + repellentia sub :1 afstoting, afwering, afwijzing repeller v :1 terugdrijven, afweren, terugwerpen, afstoten :-- le inimico = de vijand terugdrijven :-- un attacco = een aanval terugslaan :2 afslaan, weigeren, afwijzen (verzoek) :-- un proposition = een voorstel verwerpen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsvoorstel verwerpen + repente adj :1 BOTANICA kruipend :ranunculo -- = kruipende boterbloem :salice -- = kruipwilg :ononis -- = kruipend stalkruid :tritico -- = leedgras, lidgras, kweek, duinreep :planta -- = kruipende plant, kruiper repentente adj :1 berouwvol :peccator -- = berouwvolle zondaar repententia sub :1 berouw :jorno/die de -- = boetedag :2 (gevoel van) spijt repentir v :1 -- se = 1. berouw hebben, 2. spijt hebben, betreuren reper v :1 kruipen + repercurrer v :1 teruglopen, terugrijden :-- le cammino = dezelfde weg teruglopen repercussion sub :1 weerkaatsing, terugkaatsing :2 terugslag, terugsprong, terugstoot, weerslag, weerstuit, repercussie :le -- de iste mesura = de weerslag van die maatregel :de -- mundial = wereldschokkend :le -- super le commercio del lege del TVA = de nawerking van de BTW -wet op de handel :3 MEDICINA het terugdrijven, het afweren repercussive adj :1 terugkaatsend :2 terugstotend :3 MEDICINA terugdrijvend + repercussivitate sub :1 terugslagvermogen, repercussiviteit repercuter v :1 weerkaatsen, terugkaatsen, weerklinken :le sono se repercuta in le sala vacue = het geluid wordt door de lege zaal weerkaatst :2 terugslaan, terugspringen, terugstoten, FIGURATE zijn weerslag hebben :le crise/crisis se repercute super le precios = de crisis heeft zijn weerslag op de prijzen :3 MEDICINA terugdrijven, afweren repertoire sub FRANCESE :1 repertoire :theatro de -- = repertoiretheater + repertorio sub :1 repertoire :theatro de -- = repertoiretheater :cantar tote le -- = het hele repertoire afzingen :isto non forma parte de su -- = dat staat niet op zijn repertoire + repesar v :1 nogmaals wegen, weer wegen repeter v :1 herhalen, repeteren, weer zeggen, opzeggen :-- su rolo = zijn rol repeteren :le historia se repete = de geschiedenis herhaalt zich :2 doorvertellen, weergeven, napraten :-- un nova = een nieuwtje doorvertellen :3 overdoen, herhalen :-- le provas/probas = de proefnemingen herhalen :4 JURIDIC terugeisen, terugvorderen + repetibile adj :1 herhaalbaar :parolas non -- = niet herhaalbare woorden + repetibilitate sub :1 herhaalbaarheid + repetite adj :1 herhaald :a requesta -- = op herhaald verzoek :repetitemente = meermaals, herhaaldelijk repetition sub :1 herhaling, het terugkeren :fusil de -- = repeteergeweer :mechanismo de -- = repetitiemechanisme :cader in --es = in herhalingen vervallen :2 repetitie, het repeteren :le -- de un rolo/parte = het repeteren van een rol :3 JURIDIC terugvordering :-- contra un creditor = terugvordering tegen een schuldeiser + repetitive adj :1 terugkerend, zich herhalend :isto es un labor -- = het is steeds hetzelfde werk :effecto visual -- = droste-effect repetitor sub :1 iemand die iets herhaalt :2 repetitor + repetivitate sub :1 terugkerend/zich herhalend karakter, monotonie :le -- del labor = de monotonie van het werk + repigmentation sub :1 repigmentatie + repinger v :1 opnieuw schilderen, herschilderen, overschilderen + replaciamento sub :1 herplaatsing + replaciar v :1 herplaatsen replantabile adj :1 die/dat kan worden herbeplant :2 die/dat kan worden overgeplant replantar v :1 weer beplanten, herbeplanten :2 overplanten, verplanten + replantation sub :1 herbeplanting :2 overplanting, verplanting replenamento sub :1 het weer vullen, aanvulling, bijvulling replenar v :1 weer vullen, aanvullen, bijvullen repler v :1 weer vullen, aanvullen, bijvullen + replete adj :1 dik, gevuld, gezet, propvol :un articulo -- de mentitas = een van leugens bolstaand artikel :strata -- (de gente/de auto(mobile)s) = overvolle straat :sala -- (de publico) = overvolle zaal :programma -- = druk programma repletion sub :1 gezetheid, zwaarlijvigheid, repletie :2 MEDICINA maagoverlading replica sub :1 antwoord, repliek, weerwoord :-- lapidari/laconic = bondig antwoord :prompte al -- = gevat :2 ARTE copie, reproduktie, replica :-- in bronzo de un statua in petra = bronzen replica van een stenen beeld + replicabile adj :1 opvouwbaar :manica -- = opvouwbare mouw :mechanismo de atterrage -- = intrekbaar landingsgestel + replicabilitate sub :1 opvouwbaarheid replicamento sub :1 het opvouwen, het toevouwen :2 MILITAR terugtrekking replicar v :1 weer (op)vouwen :-- su jornal = zijn krant weer opvouwen :2 vouwen, opvouwen, toevouwen :le ave replica su alas = de vogel vouwt zijn veren :3 repliceren, antwoorden, weerwoord/bescheid geven, van repliek dienen :-- a un objection = op een tegenwerping antwoorden :4 MILITAR :-- se = zich terugtrekken + réplicative adj :1 replicatief + repluver v :1 weer regenen + repolarisation sub :1 repolarisatie + repolir v :1 weer polisten, overpolijsten + reponderar v :1 weer overdenken/overwegen + repopulamento sub :1 herbevolking + repopular v :1 weer bevolken + repopulation sub :1 herbevolking reportage sub :1 reportage, verslag, rapportering :-- filmate/televisate/photographic = film/televisie/fotoreportage :-- sportive = sportreportage :un serie de --s de guerra = een serie oorlogsrepor-tages :auto(mobile) de -- = reportagewagen reportamento sub :1 het terugbrengen, het terugplaatsen :2 het verslaan, het maken/uitbrengen van een verslag reportar v :1 terugbrengen, terugplaatsen :2 verslaan, een verslag maken/uitbrengen reporter sub ANGLESE :1 reporter, verslaggever :-- de radio = radioreporter :-- de guerra = oorlogsverslaggever reporto sub :1 verslag, rapport :-- annual = jaarverslag :-- septimanal/hebdomadari = weekrapport :-- ben documentate = goed gedocumenteerd rapport :-- succincte/concise = kort/beknopt verslag :-- stenographic = stenografisch verslag :-- metereologic = weerrapport reposante adj :1 rustgevend, rustig + reposapedes sub :1 voet(en)steun reposar v :1 rusten, uitrusten, liggen :ille non dormi, ille reposa = hij slaapt niet, hij ligt te rusten :hic reposa = hier rust (op grafsteen) :2 (be)rusten (op), steunen (op) :rationamento que reposa super un hypothese = redenering die op een veronderstelling berust :3 laten rusten, rust geven :-- su gamba super un sede = zijn been op een stoel laten rusten + reposition sub :1 het op zijn plaats terugbrengen, repositie + repositionar v :1 weer in de juiste positie brengen, herpositioneren + repositorio sub :1 rustaltaar, repositorium reposo sub :1 rust, rusttijd, pauze, onbeweeglijkheid, stilte :die/jorno de -- = rustdag :-- dominical = zondagsrust :-- nocturne = nachtrust :RELIGION -- eternal = eeuwige rust :prender -- = rust nemen, gaan rusten :cura de -- = rustkuur :casa de -- = rusthuis :sedia de -- = ruststoel :lecto de -- = rustbed :loco de -- = rustoord :oase de -- = oase van rust :momento de -- = ogenblik rust :jorno de -- = rustdag :hora de -- = rustuur :periodo de -- = rustperiode :tempore de -- = rusttijd :absentia de -- = rusteloosheid :mancantia de -- = gebrek aan rust :position de -- = ruststand :lassar un persona in -- = iemand met rust laten :terra in -- = braakliggende grond :machina in -- = stilstaande machine, machine buiten werking reprehender v :1 aanmerkingen maken op, berispen, terechtwijzen, laken, gispen :-- asperemente un persona = iemand de mantel uitvegen reprehensibile adj :1 afkeurenswaardig, berispelijk, laakbaar :comportamento/conducta -- = laakbaar gedrag :puncto de vista -- = verwerpelijk standpunt reprehensibilitate sub :1 afkeurenswaardigheid, berispelijkheid, laakbaarheid :-- de un puncto de vista = verwerpelijkheid van een standpunt reprehension sub :1 berisping, blaam, laking, aanmerking reprehensive adj :1 berispend, afkeurend, lakend reprender v :1 weer nemen, hernemen, terugnemen, weer opnemen :-- cognoscentia/cognoscimento/le sensos = weer bij (kennis) komen :-- le fortias = weer op krachten komen :-- halito = herademen :le vita reprende su curso = het leven herneemt zijn gewone gang :-- su placia = zijn plaats weer innemen :-- le travalio/le labor = het werk hervatten :-- benzina/gasolina = bijtanken :2 opnieuw beginnen, herhalen :-- le lucta = de strijd opnieuw beginnen/hervatten represalia sub :1 represaille, weerwraak, vergelding(smaatregel) :attacco de --s = vergeldingsaanval :action de -- = vergeldingsaktie :mesura de -- = vergeldingsmaatregel :derecto de -- = represaillerecht :prender --s = vergeldingsmaatregelen nemen representabile adj :1 af te beelden, zichtbaar voor te stellen, voorstelbaar :2 te vertonen, op te voeren + representabilitate sub :1 voorstelbaarheid representante sub :1 (anque DIPLOMATIA, POLITICA, JURIDIC) vertegenwoordiger, afgevaardigde, plaatsvervanger :Camera del --s = Kamer van Afgevaardigden :-- de commercio = (handels)vertegenwoordiger :-- exclusive/unic = alleenvertegenwoordiger :-- principal = hoofdvertegenwoordiger/agent :-- popular/del populo = volksvertegenwoordiger :-- del pressa = persvertegenwoordiger :-- del movimento pacifista = vertegenwoordiger van de vredesbeweging representar v :1 opnieuw aanbieden/voorleggen :2 (anque DIPLOMATIA, POLITICA, JURIDIC) vertegenwoordigen :3 uitbeelden, weergeven, voorstellen :le scena representa un foreste = het toneel stelt een bos voor :-- un periculo = een gevaar opleveren :4 een voorstelling geven van, opvoeren (toneelstuk, etc.), vertonen :-- un ballet (F) = een ballet uitvoeren representation sub :1 het opnieuw aanbieden/voorleggen :2 uitbeelding, afbeelding, weergave, beeld :-- schematic = schematische voorstelling :-- graphic = grafische voorstelling :--es pagan = heidense voorstellingen :iste -- non corresponde al realitate = dit is geen juiste voorstelling van zaken :3 voorstelling, opvoering, uitvoering :-- theatral/de theatro = toneelvoorstelling :-- de cinema = bioscoopvoorstelling :-- de gala = galavoorstelling :-- pro infantes = kindervoorstelling :-- del passion = passiespel :-- del vespera/vespere = avondvoorstelling :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtvoorstelling :-- scholar = schoolvoorstelling :-- in plen aere/al aere libere = openluchtvoorstelling :-- al beneficio de ... = benefietvoorstelling :prime -- = première :dar --es in un theatro = een schouwburg bespelen :4 (anque DIPLOMATIA, POLITICA, JURIDIC) het vertegenwoordigen, vertegenwoordiging, :representatie :-- popular = volksvertegenwoordiging :-- proportional = evenredige vertegenwoordiging :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke vertegenwoordiging :COMMERCIO :-- exclusive = lleenvertegenwoordiging representative adj :1 representatief :persona -- = representatieve figuur :le systema -- = het representatieve stelsel + representativitate sub :1 representativiteit :-- de un organisation syndical = representativiteit van een vakorganisatie representator sub :1 vertegenwoordiger, afgevaardigde repressibile adj :1 bedwingbaar, te onderdrukken :enzyma -- = repressibel enzym repression sub :1 repressie, onderdrukking, beteugeling, bedwinging :-- del revolta = onderdrukking van de opstand :-- politic = politieke onderdrukking :-- religiose = religieuze onderdrukking :mesuras de -- = repressiemaatregelen :methodo de -- = onderdrukkingsmethode repressive adj :1 repressief, onderdrukkend, repressie... :mesuras -- = repressieve maatregelen :tolerantia -- = repressieve tolerantie repressor sub :1 iemand die beteugelt/onderdrukt, onderdrukker :2 BIOCHIMIA repressor reprimenda sub :1 berisping (anque JURIDIC), terechtwijzing, uitbrander, reprimande, standje :dar un -- = een reprimande geven :reciper un -- = een reprimande krijgen reprimendar v :1 berispen, terechtwijzen, een standje geven reprimer v :1 onderdrukken, bedwingen, beteugelen, betomen :-- un crito = een kreet onderdrukken :-- un riso = een lach onderdrukken :-- le lacrimas = zijn tranen bedwingen :-- un revolta/rebellion/sedition = een opstand onderdrukken :-- le mal = het kwaad beteugelen + reprimibile adj :1 bedwingbaar, te onderdrukken :passiones difficilemente -- = moeilijk te onderdrukken hartstochten + reprincipiar v :1 weer beginnen, opnieuw aanvangen reprisa sub :1 het weer nemen, herneming, terugneming, het weer opnemen JURIDIC derecto de -- = recht van :terugneming/reprise :2 hervatting, opnieuw beginnen, herhaling, :MUSICA, FILM reprise :-- del hostilitates = hervatting van de vijandelijkheden :MUSICA signo de -- = herhalingsteken reprobabile adj :1 verwerpelijk, afkeurenswaardig, laakbaar reprobar v :1 opnieuw beproeven/testen/toetsen, op de proef stellen :2 afkeuren, veroordelen :3 berispen, terechtwijzen, een standje geven :4 RELIGION verdoemen, verwerpen :-- un doctrina = een leer verwerpen reprobate adj :1 RELIGION verdoemd reprobation sub :1 afkeuring, veroordeling, blaam :incurrer le -- de un superior = zich de afkeuring van een meerdere op de hals halen :2 RELIGION verdoemenis, verwerping reprobative adj :1 afkeurend reprobato sub :1 RELIGION verdoemde reprobator sub :1 iemand die iets afkeurt/die iemand anders berispt + reprobatori adj :1 afkeurend, lakend reprochabile {sj} adj :1 verwijtbaar :comportamento/conducta -- = verwijtbaar gedrag reprochar {sj} v :1 verwijten, kwalijk nemen, voor de voeten werpen, aanrekenen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets verwijten reproche {sj} sub :1 verwijt :-- mute/silente = stom verwijt :reguardo de -- = verwijtende blik :tono de -- = verwijtende toon :facer un -- a un persona = iemand iets verwijten :cargar un persona de --s = iemand met verwijten overladen/overstelpen :lancear un reguardo de -- a un persona = iemand een verwijtende blik toewerpen :sin -- = onberispelijk reproducer v :1 weer voortbrengen :2 weergeven :3 reproduceren, vermenigvuldigen, kopiëren :machina a/de -- = kopiëermachine :BIOLOGIA -- se = zich voortplanten, zich vermenigvuldigen reproducibile adj :1 reproduceerbaar :experimento non-reproducibile = niet herhaalbaar experiment :2 BIOLOGIA voortplantbaar, geschikt voor voortplanting + reproducibilitate sub :1 reproduceerbaarheid reproduction sub :1 het weer voortbrengen :2 het reproduceren, het vermenigvuldigen, het kopiëren, BIOLOGIA voortplanting, het voortplanten :organos de -- = voortplantingsorganen :-- sexual/sexuate = geslachtelijke voortplanting :-- asexuate = ongeslachtelijke voortplanting :instincto de -- = voortplantingsinstinct :3 weergave :-- de alte fidelitate del sono = natuurgetrouw weergave van het geluid :-- stereophonic = stereofonische weergave :-- de colores = kleurweergave :4 heruitgave, herdruk, reprint :-- interdicite/prohibite = herdruk verboden :5 reproductie, kopie :-- a/in colores = kleurenreproductie :-- fidel = (natuur)getrouwe nabootsing :-- photographic = fotografische reproductie :apparato de -- = reproduktieapparaat :processo/procedimento de -- = reproduktieprocédé reproductive adj :1 reproductief, reproducerend, weergevend :2 BIOLOGIA voortplantings... :organos -- = voortplantingsorganen :phase -- = vruchtbare periode :systema -- = voortplantingssysteem + reproductor adj :1 voortbrengend, voortplantings... :organo -- = voortplantingsorgaan :cavallo -- = dekhengst :cellula -- = voortplantingscel :cyclo -- = voortplantingscyclus :systema -- = voortplantingssysteem + reprogrammar v :1 herprogrammeren + reprogrammation sub :1 herprogrammering + reprographar v :1 reprograferen + reprographia sub :1 reprografie + reprographic adj :1 reprografisch + reprographo sub :1 reprograaf + repromitter v :1 weer beloven + reproponer v :1 weer voorstellen :-- le mesme alternativa = hetzelfde alternatief weer voor-stellen + reprovocar v :1 weer provoceren, etc. (Vide: provocar) + reps sub :1 rips, geribde stof + reptante adj :1 BIOLOGIA kruipend, kruip... reptar v :1 kruipen reptation sub :1 het kruipen :exercitios de -- = kruipoefeningen reptatori adj :1 ZOOLOGIA kruipend reptile adj :1 kruipend reptile sub :1 ZOOLOGIA reptiel republica sub :1 gemenebest, staat, rijk :2 republiek :-- federal = bondsrepubliek :-- popular = volksrepubliek :Republica Arabe Unite = Verenigde Arabische republiek :Republica del Paises Basse Unite = Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden :instaurar le -- = de republiek vestigen/stichten :proclamar le -- = de republiek uitroepen republican adj :1 republikeins :partito -- = republikeinse partij :constitution -- = republikeinse regeringsvorm :calendario -- = republikeinse kalender :ideas -- = republikeinse ideeën republicanisar v :1 republikeins maken, tot een republiek maken + republicanisation sub :1 het maken tot een republiek republicanismo sub :1 republikanisme, republikeinse gezindheid republicano sub :1 republikein + republicar v :1 weer publiceren, etc. (Vide: publicar) + republicar v :1 weer publiceren/drukken, herdrukken + republication sub :1 herdruk, heruitgave repudiabile adj :1 verstootbaar (echtgenote) :2 afwijsbaar (erfenis) repudiar v :1 verstoten (van een echtgenote) :2 verwerpen, afwijzen, verloochenen, opgeven :-- su fide = zijn geloof afzweren :3 JURIDIC verwerpen, afstand doen van, repudiëren :-- su nationalitate = afstand doen van zijn nationaliteit :-- un succession = een nalatenschap verwerpen repudiation sub :1 verstoting (van zijn echtgenote) :2 het afstand nemen, het opgeven :3 JURIDIC verwerping, het afstand doen, afstand, repudiatie repudiator sub :1 iemand die (zijn echtgenote) verstoot :2 iemand die van iets afstand doet repudio sub :1 verstoting (van zijn echtgenote) repugnante adj :1 tegenstrijdig, strijdig :-- al veritate = strijdig met de waarheid :2 halsstarrig :3 weerzinwekkend, afstotend, walgelijk :scenas -- = weerzinwekkende taferelen :visage -- = afstotend gezicht :facer un travalio/labor -- = een smerig klusje opknappen :isto me es -- = dat stuit me tegen de borst repugnantia sub :1 tegenstrijdigheid, tegenspraak :2 afkeer, weerzin, tegenzin :-- pro le travalio/le labor = arbeidsschuwheid :sentir -- a facer un cosa = weerzin voelen om iets te doen :facer un cosa con -- = iets met tegenzin doen :causar/inspirar -- = afkeer inboezemen repugnar v :1 tegenstrijdig zijn :2 een afkeer/tegenzin hebben, tegen de borst stuiten, walgen :isto me repugna = dat stuit me tegen de borst :le violentia me repugna = ik heb een gruwel van geweld + repugnatori adj :1 glandula -- = stinkklier repulsa sub :1 terugdrijving, afstoting :2 afwijzing, weigering, verwerping repulsar v :1 terugdrijven, terugslaan :-- le inimico = de vijand terugdringen :-- un attacco = een aanval afslaan :2 afslaan (verzoek), afwijzen (hulp/bijstand), verwerpen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp verwerpen :-- un proposition = een voorstel verwerpen repulsion sub :1 het terugdrijven, het terugslaan (vijand) :2 afwijzing (hulp/aanbod), weigering, verwerping :3 tegenzin, afkeer, walging :-- fervente = hartgrondige afkeer :sensation de -- = gewaarwording van afkeer :causar/inspirar -- = afkeer inboezemen :4 PHYSICA afstoting :le -- reciproc de polos equal = onderlinge afstoting van gelijknamige polen :motor de -- = repulsiemotor :fortia de -- = repulsiekracht repulsive adj :1 afstotend, afstotelijk, afzichtelijk, weerzinwekkend, walgelijk :crueltates -- = weerzinwekkende wreedheden :2 PHYSICA repulsief, afstotend, terugdrijvend :fortia -- = afstotende kracht + repurificar v :1 opnieuw zuiveren, weer reinigen reputar v :1 achten, oordelen, menen, vinden + reputate adj :1 bekend, beroemd, vermaard :un del restaurantes le plus -- del capital = een van de vermaardste restaurants van de hoofdstad :esser -- = bekend staan, de naam hebben reputation sub :1 reputatie, (goede/slechte) naam :-- sin macula = vlekkeloze reputatie :-- mundial/universal = wereldreputatie :-- dubitose = twijfelachtige reputatie :su -- es inattaccabile/es foras de dubitas = zijn reputatie staat buiten kijf :producto de -- mundial = wereldbefaamd produkt :haber un bon/mal -- = goed/slecht bekend staan :gauder de un bon -- = een goede reputatie genieten :attaccar le -- de un persona = iemand in zijn goede naam aantasten :denigrar/macular le -- de un persona = iemands goede naam bekladden :compromitter le -- de un persona = iemand in diskrediet brengen :ruinar/destruer le -- de un persona = iemand reputatie vernietigen :mantener su -- = zijn reputatie ophouden :haber le -- de un sancto = in een geur van heiligheid staan + requalificar v :1 opnieuw kwalificeren, etc. (Vide: qualificar) :-- professionalmente = omscholen + requalification sub :1 hernieuwde kwalificatie :-- professional = omscholing requesta sub :1 verzoek, bede, (aan)vraag, verzoekschrift :acceder a un -- = een verzoek inwilligen, op een verzoek ingaan :al -- de multe personas = op veelvuldig verzoek :al -- urgente de mi patre = op aandringen van mijn vader :a -- repetite = op herhaald verzoek :offerer/presentar un -- = een verzoekschrift aanbieden requestar v :1 verzoeken, vragen (om) :-- respectuosemente = eerbiedig verzoeken requiem sub :1 requiem :missa de -- = requiemmis :Requiem de Mozart = Requiem van Mozart :componer un -- = een requiem componeren requiescat in pace, R.I.P. LATINO :1 requiescat in pace, hij/zij/het ruste in vrede requirente sub :1 JURIDIC eiser requirer v :1 nodig hebben, behoeven :on require le participation financiari = financiële deelneming is gewenst :2 vereisen, eisen, vergen, vorderen, verlangen, vragen :isto require multe tempore = dat vereist veel tijd :isto require vostre presentia = dat eist uw tegenwoordigheid :isto require precision = dat luistert nauw :le cognoscentia/cognoscimento de linguas non es requirite = talenkennis is niet vereist :iste situation require un action immediate = in deze situatie is onmiddellijk handelen geboden :isto require certe reserva = enige reserve is hierbij geboden :io vos require de inserer mi rectification = ik eis van u mijn rectificatie op te nemen :3 JURIDIC (op)vorderen, rekwireren, opeisen :-- cavallos = paarden opeisen requirimento sub :1 behoefte, benodigdheid :2 eis, vereiste :--s legal = wettelijke vereisten requisite adj :1 vereist, nodig requisition sub :1 (op)vordering, rekwisitie, beslag requisitionar v :1 in beslag nemen, opeisen, vorderen, rekwireren :-- bicyclettas = fietsen vorderen requisito sub :1 vereiste, noodzakelijke voorwaarde :-- essential/fundamental/indispensabile = eerste vereiste, onmisbare voorwaarde :responder a/complir tote le --s = aan alle vereisten voldoen requisitorio sub :1 JURIDIC FIGURATE requisitoir :iste libro es un -- contra le guerra = dit boek is een requisitoir tegen de oorlog + reraffinar v :1 weer/opnieuw zuiveren/raffineren (van bijv. motorolie) + rerumper v :1 weer breken + resacca sub :1 branding :planca de -- = surfplank, zeilplank + resalar v :1 weer zouten/pekelen + resalutar v :1 weer groeten :2 teruggroeten + resalvar v :1 opnieuw redden + resanguinar v :1 weer bloeden rescinder v :1 afsnijden, verwijderen :2 JURIDIC herroepen, afschaffen, intrekken, annuleren, vernietigen, ongeldig/nietig verklaren (contract, :etc.) :-- un bancarupta = een faillissement opheffen + rescindibile adj :1 JURIDIC vernietigbaar, verbreekbaar, annuleerbaar :contracto -- = annuleerbaar contract + rescindibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC vernietigbaarheid, verbreekbaarheid, annuleerbaarheid :-- de un contracto = vernietigbaarheid van een contract + rescissibile adj :1 JURIDIC vernietigbaar, verbreekbaar, annuleerbaar rescission sub :1 ongeldig/nietigverklaring (van contract, etc.), vernietiging, annulering :-- de un vendita = vernietiging van een verkoop :-- de un compra = koopontbinding :-- de un bancarupta = opheffing van een faillissement rescissori adj :1 nietig/ongeldig verklarend, te niet doend (clausule van een contract, etc.) rescriber v :1 weer schrijven, herschrijven, omwerken rescripto sub :1 rescript (schriftelijk stuk van een minister/vorst of paus :2 omwerking, bewerkt stuk/boek/artikel resecar v :1 MEDICINA (gedeeltelijk) verwijderen, uitsnijden, wegsnijden, wegnemen :-- un costa = een rib wegsnijden resection sub :1 MEDICINA resectie, (gedeeltelijke) verwijdering, wegsnijding, uitsnijding, wegneming :-- de un segmento intestinal = darmresectie :-- de un parte del glandula thyroide = wegneming van een deel van de schildklier :cultello de -- = resectiemes :serra de -- = resectiezaag + resectoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA resectoscoop reseda sub :1 BOTANICA reseda :semine de -- = resedazaad :odor de -- = resedageur :2 reseda(kleur), resedagroen resedaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA resedaceae, resedafamilie resedacee adj :1 BOTANICA resedaäachtig reseminar v :1 opnieuw zaaien, weer bezaaien :-- un campo = een akker opnieuw bezaaien resentimento sub :1 verontwaardiging, boosheid, verstoordheid, woede :2 wrok, rancune, gevoel van verbittering :nutrir -- = wrok koesteren :isto excita -- = dat zet kwaad bloed resentir v :1 diep (ge)voelen, ervaren, ondervinden :-- se de = de nawerking ondervinden van, de nadelige gevolgen ondervinden van, nog lijden aan de gevolgen van :2 kwalijk nemen, verontwaardigd zijn over, zich storen aan + reserpina sub :1 reserpine reserva sub :1 reserve, (nood)voorraad, apart gehouden zaken :-- bancari = bankreserve :-- monetari = monetaire reserve :-- auree/in auro/de auro = gouddekking, goudreserve :-- de devisas = deviezenreserve :-- statutari = statutaire reserve :-- de dividendo = dividendreserve :--s de gas = gasreserves :--s de gas natural = aardgasreserves :-- physic = fysische reserve :-- mental = geestelijke reserve :-- de capitales = kapitaalreserve :-- celate/occulte/latente = stille reserve :capital de -- = reservekapitaal :personal de -- = reservepersoneel :pneu(matico) de -- = reserveband :rota de -- = reservewiel :ancora de -- = noodanker :artilleria de -- = reservegeschut :pumpa de -- = reservepomp :locomotiva de -- = reservelocomotief :material de -- = reservemateriaal :cavallo de -- = reservepaard :conto de -- = reserverekening :installation de -- = noodinstallatie :lampa de -- = reservelamp :viveres/ration de -- = noodrantsoen :generator de -- = noodaggregaat :fundo de -- = bufferfonds, reservefonds :haber/tener un cosa in -- = iets achter de hand houden :recurrer a su --s = zijn reserves aanspreken :il le resta/remane ancora --s = hij heeft nog niet alle reserves aangesproken :-- de mano de obra = arbeidsreserve, reservoir van arbeidskrachten :SPORT jocator de -- = reservespeler :SPORT banco del jocatores de -- = reservebank :BIOLOGIA lipides de -- = reservevetstoffen :2 MILITAR reserve (leger/troepen) :officiero de -- = reserveofficier :capitano de -- = reservekapitein :quadro de -- = reservekader :truppas de -- = reservetroepen :esser de -- = bij de reserves ingedeeld :3 SPORT reserve(speler) :esser de -- = op de reservebank zitten :4 voorbehoud, beding, reserve :con le major -- = met het grootste voorbehoud :con le --s usual/normal = met het gebruikelijke voorbehoud :sin alicun -- = zonder enig voorbehoud :sub -- de modificationes = wijzigingen voorbehouden :facer --s = voorbehoud maken :un certe -- es requirite, isto require un certe -- = enige reserve is hierbij geboden :5 gereserveerdheid, terughoudendheid :6 reservaat :-- natural = beschermd natuurgebied, natuurreservaat :-- ornithologic = vogelreservaat reservar v :1 reserveren, bewaren, wegleggen, achterhouden, opzij leggen :-- moneta pro le vacantias = geld voor de vakantie reserveren :-- le beneficios del interprisa = de bedrijfswinst reserveren :-- se pro = zich (het recht) voorbehouden om :2 reserveren, bespreken (plaats, etc.) :-- un viage = een reis bespreken :-- un tabula = een tafel reserveren :-- per telephono = telefonisch reserveren reservate adj :1 terughoudend, gereserveerd, gesloten reservation sub :1 het reserveren, het bewaren, het wegleggen, het achterhouden, het opzijleggen, het in reserve houden :2 het reserveren, reservering, het bespreken (plaats, etc.), (plaats)bespreking, boeking :annular un -- = een boeking annuleren reservir v :1 weer dienen reservista sub :1 MILITAR reservist reservoir sub FRANCESE :1 opslagplaats :2 reservoir, tank, bekken, bak, vat :-- a/de benzina/gasolina = benzinetank :plenar le -- = de tank volgooien :-- de stockage = opslagtank :3 GEOLOGIA :rocca -- = reservoirgesteente residente adj :1 woonachtig, residerend residente sub :1 ingezetene, (vaste) inwoner, bewoner :2 DIPLOMATIA resident :3 resident (hoge bestuursambtenaar in het voormalige Nederlands Indië) residentia sub :1 woonplaats, verblijfplaats :-- estive/de estate = zomerverblijf(plaats) :-- de hiberno = winterverblijf :-- del corte = hofstad :pais de -- = land van verblijf :permisso de -- = verblijfsvergunning :indemnitate de -- = verblijfsvergoeding :adequate pro un -- permanente = geschikt voor permanente bewoning :2 residentie, residentswoning + residential adj :1 woon..., van een woonwijk, residentieel :zona -- = woongebied :quartiero -- = (mooie) woonwijk resider v :1 resideren, verblijf houden, wonen, zetelen :2 gebaseerd zijn (op), liggen (in), bestaan (in/uit) residual adj :1 overblijvend, achterblijvend, rest..., residueel, residuaal, residuair :valor -- = residuwaarde, restwaarde :la parte -- de un pagamento = het resterende deel van een betaling + residuari adj :1 overblijvend, achterblijvend, rest..., residuair, residueel, residuaal :aquas -- = afvalwater :producto -- = afvalprodukt :calor -- = afvalwarmte residue adj :1 overblijvend, achterblijvend, rest..., residuair, residueel, residuaal :valor -- = restwaarde :sede -- = restzetel :materiales -- = restmateriaal residuo sub :1 overschot, overblijfsel, rest :--s de combustion = verbrandingsresten :--s de latta = blikafval :-- truncate = stomp :-- de caffe = koffiedik :--s de cocina = keukenafval :--s nocive = schadelijke afvalstoffen :--s industrial = industrieel afval :--s atomic/nuclear = atoomafval, kernafval :discargatorio de --s toxic = gifbelt, gifstortplaats :PHYSICA --s de fission = splijtingsresten :2 CHIMIA bezinksel, residu :3 MATHEMATICA rest + resigillar v :1 weer zegelen, etc. (Vide: sigillar) resignar v :1 afstand doen van, neerleggen :-- su functiones = zijn functies neerleggen :-- se a = berusten in, zich neerleggen bij :-- se a su sorte = met berusting zijn lot dragen resignation sub :1 het afstand doen, afstand :2 het berusten :3 berusting, gelatenheid :-- calme/quiete = stille berusting :-- seren = kalme berusting :con -- = berustend, gelaten :illes accepta con -- le morte de lor infante = zij berusten in het verlies van hun kind :suffrer su sorte con -- = met berusting zijn lot dragen + resiliente adj :1 veerkrachtig + resilientia sub :1 veerkracht :iste resorto ha perdite su -- = die veer is verlamd resimilante adj :1 (ge)lijkend resimilantia sub :1 gelijkenis, overeenkomst :monstrar/presentar/offerer -- = gelijkenis/overeenkomst vertonen resimilar v :1 (ge)lijken op resina sub :1 hars :oleo de -- = harsolie :gumma -- = gomhars :unguento de -- = harszalf :gutta de -- = harsdruppel :-- vegetal = boomhars :-- gummose = gomhars :-- synthetic/artificial = kunsthars :-- de polyester = polyesterhars :-- de silicone = siliconenhars :-- de color = kleurhars :-- de pino = pijnhars :-- de abiete = sparrehars :-- de cedro = cederhars :-- de ambra (jalne)/succino = barnsteenhars :-- fluide = vloeibare hars :exsudar -- = hars afscheiden :coperir de -- = harsen + resinar v :1 hars winnen uit, hars aftappen, hars halen uit :2 met hars doortrekken/kruiden, resineren :vino resinate = geresineerde wijn + resinato sub :1 CHIMIA resinaat + resinic sub :1 hars... CHIMIA :acido -- = harszuur resinifere adj :1 harshoudend :plantas -- = harsachtige planten :cellulas -- = hardhoudende cellen resinificar v :1 harsachtig maken, verharsen CHIMIA in hars omzetten + resinification sub :1 harsachtig worden, harsachtig maken, verharsing :CHIMIA omzetting in hars + resiniforme adj :1 harsvormig + resinite sub :1 MINERALOGIA resiniet resinose adj :1 harsachtig, harshoudend, harsig, resineus :arbore -- = harsboom :lacca -- = harslak :oleo -- = harsolie :odor -- = harslucht :ligno -- = harsig hout :vernisse -- = harsvernis + resinose (-osis) sub :1 harsvloed + resipiscentia sub :1 RELIGION inkeer, bekering, berouw, boetvaardigheid + resistente adj :1 resistent, weerstand biedend, bestand :-- al calor = hittebestendig :-- al foco = vuurvast :-- al gelo = vorstbestendig, winterhard :-- al vento = windvast :-- al tempesta = stormvast :-- al luce/lumine = lichtecht :-- al intemperie = bestand tegen slecht weer, weerbestendig :-- al ruptura = breukvast :-- al repassage = strijkecht :-- a maladias = resistent tegen ziekten :-- a acidos = zuurbestendig resistentia sub :1 weerstand, verzet, tegenstand, tegenkanting :-- organisate = georganiseerd verzet :-- armate = gewapend verzet :-- vigorose = krachtig verzet :-- granitic = keihard verzet :-- passive/non-violente = lijdelijk/geweldloos verzet :-- al autoritate = verzet tegen het gezag :opponer/facer -- = weerstand/verzet bieden :opponer forte -- = krachtig weerstand bieden :incontrar -- = op verzet stuiten :rumper le -- = het verzet breken :2 PHYSICA weerstand :-- del aere = luchtweerstand :-- electric/ohmic = elektrische weerstand :-- de filamento = gloeiweerstand :filo de -- = weerstanddraad :-- specific = specifieke/soortelijke weerstand :-- linear = lineaire weerstand :-- de friction = wrijvingsweerstand :-- de fuga = lekweerstand :-- interne = inwendige weerstand :-- de conduction = geleidingsweerstand :-- de inertia = traagheidsweerstand :-- acustic = akoestische weerstand :3 verzet, verzetsbeweging, verzetslieden, ondergrondse :heroe del -- = verzetsheld :gruppo de -- = verzetsgroep :monumento al -- = verzetsmonument :unir se/adherer al -- = in het verzet gaan :4 uithoudingsvermogen, doorzettingsvermogen :5 weerstandsvermogen, bestendigheid, sterkte, hardheid, resistentie :cassa de -- = weerstandskas :capacitate de -- = weerstandsvermogen :-- al calor = hittebestendigheid :-- al foco = vuurvastheid :-- al luce/al lumine = lichtechtheid :-- al torsion = torsiesterkte :-- al flexion = buigvastheid :-- al ruptura = breukvastheid :-- al pression/al compression = drukweerstand :-- al humiditate = vochtbestendigheid resister v :1 zich verzetten, weerstand/tegenstand/verzet bieden, het hoofd bieden, niet wijken :-- a un persona = zich tegen iemand verzetten :-- al violentia = het hoofd bieden aan geweld :2 weerstaan, niet bezwijken, stand houden, niet meegeven :-- a un cosa = iets weerstaan, niet voor iets bezwijken :-- al tentation = de verleiding weerstaan :3 bestand zijn (tegen), doorstaan, verdragen :-- al foco = vuurbestendig/vuurvast zijn :-- al proba/prova = de proef doorstaan :io non resiste al calor = ik kan niet tegen warmte resistibile adj :1 weerstaanbaar + resistibilitate sub :1 weerstaanbaarheid, weerstandsvermogen + resistive adj :1 weerstand biedend (anque ELECTRICITATE), resistent, bestand + resistivitate sub :1 weerstandsvermogen :2 PHYSICA soortelijke weerstand + resocialisar v :1 resocialiseren + resocialisation sub :1 resocialisatie, resocialisering + resolear v :1 van nieuwe zolen voorzien, verzolen resolubile adj :1 oplosbaar :2 ontbindbaar, ontleedbaar + resolubilitate sub :1 oplosbaarheid :2 ontbindbaarheid, ontleedbaarheid resolute adj :1 vastbesloten, vastberaden, beslist, kordaat, resoluut, ferm, koen :attitude -- = ferme houding :decision -- = koen besluit :typo -- = resolute vent :dicer resolutemente le veritate = resoluut de waarheid zeggen resolution sub :1 het uiteenvallen, het ontbinden :2 oplossing, resolution :capacitate de -- = oplossend vermogen :-- maximal = maximale resolutie :3 besluit, beslissing, resolutie :-- firme = vast besluit :prender un -- = een besluit nemen :persister in/mantener un -- = bij een besluit blijven :4 vastberadenheid, beslistheid :ager con -- = resoluut optreden :5 MEDICINA het verdwijnen (tumor, etc.), resorptie :6 MUSICA oplossing + resolutive adj :1 een oplossing biedend, beslissend (anque JURIDIC) :clausula/condition -- = ontbindende voorwaarde/beding :2 MEDICINA oplossend (het einde van het ziekteproces bevorderend) + resolutori adj :1 JURIDIC ontbindend, opheffend, vernietigend :clausula/condition -- = ontbindend beding/voorwaarde resolvente adj :1 oplossend :poter -- de un objectivo = oplossend vermogen van een lens :2 MEDICINA die/dat een tumor, etc. doet verdwijnen resolvente sub :1 MEDICINA oplossend middel, middel dat een tumor, etc. doet verdwijnen :2 MATHEMATICA resolvente :-- de un equation = resolvente van een vergelijking resolver sub :1 uiteenvallen, zich ontbinden :2 oplossen, een oplossing vinden voor :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden uit de weg ruimen :-- un enigma = een raadsel oplossen :-- un problema mathematic = een wiskundig vraagstuk oplossen MATHEMATICA -- un equation = een :vergelijking oplossen :3 besluiten, beslissen :-- se a = besluiten om, een besluit nemen om :-- le perdita de un persona = tot iemands ondergang besluiten :4 MEDICINA doen verdwijnen (tumor, etc.) :-- un tumor = een tumor doen verdwijnen :5 MUSICA oplossen :-- un dissonantia = een dissonantie oplossen resonante adj :1 weerklinkend, weergalmend, PHYSICA resonantie... :cassa -- = klankbodem, klankkast :camera -- = resonantieruimte :frequentia -- = resonantiefrequentie :obtener un triumpho -- = een daverend succes boeken resonantia sub :1 resonantie, (weer)klank, (weer)galm, nagalm, echo :-- de un campana = naklank van een klok :tecto de -- = galmdak :cassa de -- = klankbodem, klankkast :2 FIGURATE weerklank, uitwerking, indruk :3 PHYSICA resonantie :-- magnetic = magnetische resonantie :phenomeno de -- = resonatieverschijnsel :oscillationes de -- = resonantietrillingen :curva de -- = resonantiekromme :particula de -- = resonantiedeeltje :absorption de -- = resonantieabsorptie resonar v :1 weerklinken, weergalmen, galmen, resoneren + resonation sub :1 weerklinking, weergalming resonator sub :1 resonator, klankbodem, klankkast :-- acustic = akoestische resonator :-- plan-parallel = planparallele resonator :-- de Helmholz = Helmholz-resonator resorber v :1 doen verdwijnen, wegnemen, opzuigen :2 MEDICINA resorberen, opzuigen, in het lichaam opnemen + resorcina sub :1 CHIMIA resorcine, resorcinol + resorcinol sub :1 CHIMIA resorcinol, resorcine resorption sub :1 verdwijning, oplossing, opheffing :2 MEDICINA resorptie resortir v :1 weer uitgaan, weer naar buiten gaan, weer uitkomen resorto sub :1 veer, springveer :--s dur = stugge vering :-- laminate/a laminas = bladveer :-- a filo = draadveer :-- (a) spiral = spiraalveer :-- a (com)pression = drukveer :-- de traction = trekveer :-- de securitate = borgveer :-- de horologio = horlogeveer :-- de freno = remveer :-- anterior = voorveer :-- giratori/rotatori = draaiveer :lamina de -- = veerblad :suspension a -- = veerophanging :mechanismo a -- = veermechanisme :propulsion a -- = veeraandrijving :serratura a -- = veerslot :pessulo a -- = veergrendel :cardine a -- = veerscharnier :matras a/de --s = springveermatras respectabile adj :1 achtenswaardig, eerbiedwaardig, respectabel :femina -- = achtenswaardige vrouw :2 aanzienlijk, behoorlijk, respectabel :haber un numero -- de decorationes = een respectabel aantal onderscheidingen hebben respectabilitate sub :1 achtenswaardigheid, eer(bied), fatsoen respectar v :1 respecteren, eerbiedigen, eren, (hoog)achten :-- su parentes = zijn ouders eren, eerbied voor zijn ouders hebben :-- le tradition = de traditie in ere houden :2 respecteren, eerbiedigen, naleven, in acht nemen, zich houden aan :-- le regulas = zich aan de regels houden :-- le formas/le convenientias = de vormen/de fatsoensnormen in acht nemen :facer -- le lege = het gezag handhaven :3 respecteren, ontzien, sparen, rekening houden met, ongemoeid laten respective adj :1 respectief, respectievelijk :lor nomines -- = hun respectieve namen :lor duo filios ha respectivemente vinti e vinti-duo annos = hun beide zonen zijn respectievelijk twintig en tweeëntwintig :jaar respecto sub :1 eerbied, (hoog)achting, ontzag, respect :-- al/pro le vita = eerbied voor het leven :imponer/infunder -- = eerbied afdwingen :con tote -- = met alle eerbied :con le debite -- = met verschuldigde eerbied :haber -- pro = eerbied hebben/koesteren voor :illa merita mi -- = ik ben haar eerbied verschuldigd :2 --s = betuigingen van hoogachting, (beleefde) groeten :presentar su --s a un persona = iemand de groeten doen :3 betrekking, relatie, verhouding, opzicht :in omne --s = in alle opzichten :in iste -- = in dit opzicht :con -- a, in -- de = met betrekking tot, wat betreft respectuose adj :1 eerbiedig, respectvol :silentio -- = eerbiedige stilte :restar a distantia -- = op eerbiedige afstand blijven respicer v :1 terugkijken, achteromkijken :2 toezien op, passen op, zich bekommeren om :3 nauwkeurig onderzoeken, controleren respirabile adj :1 (geschikt om) in te ademen, geschikt voor inademing respirabilitate sub :1 geschiktheid voor inademing, inadembaarheid respirar v :1 (in)ademen, ademhalen :-- aere = lucht inademen :-- constantemente = doorademen :-- per le bucca = door de mond ademen/ademhalen :-- de novo = herademen :-- profundemente = diep ademhalen :difficultate de -- = benauwdheid :iste vulnerato respira ancora = die gewonde ademt nog :reguardar sin -- = ademloos toekijken :su parolas respira amor e sinceritate = zijn woorden ademen liefde en oprechtheid :2 weer op adem komen, uitblazen :da me le tempore de -- un pauco/un poco = laat me nou even op verhaal komen :3 herademen, zich opgelucht voelen :4 uitwasemen, uitdampen, exhaleren respiration sub :1 het ademhalen, ademhaling :-- thoracic/costal = borstademhaling :-- cutanee = huidademhaling :-- nasal/per le naso = neusademhaling :-- abdominal = buikademhaling :-- pulmonar = longademhaling :-- artificial = kunstmatige ademhaling :-- regular/equal = regelmatige ademhaling :-- tranquille = rustige ademhaling :-- agitate = onrustige ademhaling :-- bucca a bucca = mond-op-mond beademing :tubo de -- = luchtpijp :organos del -- = ademhalingsorganen :exercitios de -- = ademhalingsoefeningen :centro de -- artificial = beademingscentrum :perder le -- = de adem kwijtraken, buiten adem raken :reprender su -- = weer op adem komen :retener su -- = zijn adem inhouden respirator sub :1 ademhalingstoestel, respirator :2 snorkel :3 gas/rook/stofmasker respiratori adj :1 ademhalings..., respiratorisch :organos -- = ademhalingsorganen :vias/conductos -- = luchtwegen :insufficientia/difficultate -- = ademnood :intensitate -- = ademhalingsintensiteit :rhythmo -- = ritme van de ademhaling :exercitio -- = ademoefening :pausa -- = adempauze :apparato -- = ademhalingsapparaat :casco -- = rookhelm, rookmasker :centro -- = beademingscentrum :accento -- = respiratorisch accent :quotiente -- = respiratorisch quotiënt + respirometria sub :1 respirometrie + respirometric adj :1 respirometrisch + respirometro sub :1 respirometer resplendente adj :1 schitterend, FIGURATE stralend, prachtig :beltate -- = stralende schoonheid :lumine/luce -- = hel licht resplendentia sub :1 schittering, flonkering, glans, FIGURATE pracht, praal resplender v :1 vonkelen, schitteren, flonkeren, FIGURATE fonkelen, stralen respondente adj :1 overeenkomstig, passend, conform responder v :1 antwoorden, antwoord geven :-- evasivemente = een ontwijkend antwoord geven :2 beantwoorden, antwoorden (op), beantwoorden (aan) :-- a un persona/un littera/un question = iemand/een brief/een vraag beantwoorden :-- al amor de un persona = iemands liefde beantwoorden :-- a un besonio = in een behoefte voorzien :-- a un description = met een beschrijving overeenkomen :-- a un invitation = aan een uitnodiging gehoor geven :3 instaan (voor), garant staan (voor), borg staan (voor) :-- del debitas de un persona = voor iemands schulden garant staan :-- pro un debitor = borg staan voor een debiteur + responditor sub :1 telefoonbeantwoorder, antwoordapparaat responsa sub :1 antwoord :-- exacte = juist antwoord :-- directe = rechtstreeks antwoord :-- premeditate = weloverwogen antwoord :-- ambigue = dubbelzinnig antwoord :-- discortese = onbeleefd antwoord :-- evasive/dilatori = ontwijkend antwoord :-- laconic = laconiek antwoord :-- insolente = brutaal antwoord :-- pagate = betaald antwoord :-- affirmative/positive/favorabile = bevestigend/gunstig antwoord :-- negative = ontkennend antwoord :-- clarificante = verhelderend antwoord :-- explicite = expliciet antwoord, klaar en duidelijk antwoord :-- caustic = sarcastisch antwoord :-- brusc = bars antwoord :-- argute = snedig antwoord :-- spiritual = geestig antwoord :-- diplomatic/politic = diplomatiek antwoord :in -- a = in antwoord op :carta -- = antwoordkaart :coupon (F) -- = antwoordcoupon :inveloppe -- = antwoordenveloppe responsabile adj :1 verantwoordelijk, rekenschap verschuldigd :le ministro -- = de verantwoordelijke minister :esser -- del bon marcha {sj} del cosas = verantwoordelijk zijn voor de goede gang van zaken :esser -- del infantes = de verantwoordelijkheid voor de kinderen hebben :2 JURIDIC aansprakelijk :render un persona -- = iemand aansprakelijk stellen + responsabilisar v :1 verantwoordelijk maken/stellen :-- le opinion public = de openbare me-ning verantwoordelijk stellen + responsabilisation sub :1 het verantwoordelijk maken/stellen responsabilitate sub :1 verantwoordelijkheid :-- moral = morele verantwoordelijkheid :-- contractual = contractuele verantwoordelijkheid :-- ministerial = ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid :senso/sentimento de -- = verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel :prender/assumer le -- de un cosa = de verantwoordelijkheid voor iets op zich nemen :portar le -- de un cosa = verantwoordelijk voor iets zijn :declinar omne/tote -- = alle verantwoordelijkheid afwijzen :cargar un persona con le -- = de verantwoordelijkheid op iemand afschuiven :rejectar --s nuclear = kerntaken afstoten :isto non es de mi -- = dat valt niet onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid :2 JURIDIC aansprakelijkheid :-- legal = wettelijke aansprakelijkheid :-- excludite = uitgesloten aansprakelijkheid :question/problema del -- = schuldvraag responsive adj :1 dat/die antwoordt, antwoordend :nota -- = nota van antwoord :-- a vostre littera = in antwoord op uw brief responso sub :1 ECCLESIA responsorie, responsorium responsorio sub :1 ECCLESIA responsorie, responsorium resposar v :1 opnieuw (iemand) trouwen :-- se = hertrouwen ressource sub FRANCESE :1 (hulp)middel, redmiddel, uitweg :--s = middelen (van bestaan), bronnen (van inkomsten) :--s natural de un pais = natuurlijke hulpbronnen van een land :--s de aqua = watervoorkomens :--s de aqua subterranee = grondwatervoorkomens :conservation de --s = behoud van hulpbronnen :exploitation {plwa} de --s = exploitatie van hulpbronnen :gestion de --s = beheer van hulpbronnen restab(i)limento sub :1 herstelling, herstel, het weer instellen, het terugbrengen in de vroegere staat :-- del ordine = herstel van de orde :-- del derectos = rechtsherstel :-- de un texto = reconstructie van een tekst :-- del financias = sanering van de financiën :2 herstel, genezing, beterschap restab(i)lir v :1 herstellen, weer instellen, weer invoeren, weer in de vroegere toestand plaatsen/terugbrengen :-- le communicationes = de verbindingen herstellen :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht herstellen :-- le ordine = de orde herstellen :-- le pace = de vrede herstellen :-- un persona in su derectos = iemand in zijn rechten herstellen :-- se = weer hersteld worden, weer ingevoerd worden, weer in de vroegere toestand komen :2 -- le sanitate de = gezond maken, genezen :-- le sanitate de un persona = iemand beter maken/genezen :-- se = beter worden, genezen, herstellen + restante sub :1 restant, overschot, rest :qui compra le --? = wie maakt me los? + restante adj :1 resterend, overblijvend :categoria -- = restcategorie :gruppo -- = restgroep :sede -- = restzetel restar v :1 VERBO COPULATIVE blijven :2 blijven, verblijven, zich ophouden :3 overblijven, overschieten, over zijn, resten :-- sin medios = onverzorgd achterblijven :-- le bucca aperte = sprakeloos zijn + restaurabile adj :1 herstelbaar, te restaureren, restaureerbaar + restaurabilitate sub :1 herstelbaarheid, herstelvermogen restaurant sub FRANCESE :1 restaurant, eetgelegenheid :-- vegetarian = vegetarisch restaurant :-- del station = stationsrestauratie :-- stellate/con stella(s) = sterrenrestaurant :personal de -- = restaurantpersoneel restaurante sub :1 restaurant, eetgelegenheid :-- vegetarian = vegetarisch restaurant :-- macrobiotic = macrobiotisch restaurant :-- universitari = mensa :-- stellate/con stella(s) = sterrenrestaurant :-- a tres stellas = driesterrenrestaurant :-- del station = stationsrestauratie :personal de -- = restaurantpersoneel restaurante adj :1 herstellend, restaurerend restaurar v :1 restaureren (gebouw/kunstwerk) :-- picturas = schilderijen restaureren :-- un edificio = een gebouw restaurer :-- un monumento = een monument restaureren :-- le centro del urbo = de binnenstad saneren :2 herstellen, weer invoeren, weer tot bloei brengen :-- un costume = een gewoonte weer invoeren :-- le pace = de vrede herstellen :3 op de troon herstellen :-- un dynastia = een vorstengeslacht op de troon herstellen restauration sub :1 restauratie :-- de un pictura = restauratie van een schilderij :-- de un edificio = restauratie van een gebouw :travalios/labores de -- = restauratiewerkzaamheden :budget (A de -- = restauratiebudget :costos de -- = restauratiekosten :plano de -- = restauratieplan :2 het in ere herstellen, het weer tot bloei brengen :le -- del religion catholic = het in ere herstellen van de katholieke godsdienst :3 restauratie (van vorstengeslacht op de troon) :-- del Stuarts = restauratie van de Stuarts restaurative adj :1 herstellend, versterkend :technicas -- = herstellende technieken restaurator sub :1 restaurateur, iemand die restauraties verricht :2 restaurateur, restauranthouder :3 iemand die herstelt/weer invoert/in ere herstelt/weer tot bloei brengt restauribile adj :1 te restaureren restituer v :1 teruggeven, terugbetalen, terugbezorgen, vergoeden, restitueren :-- le costos = de kosten terugbetalen :-- le precio de entrata/ingresso = de toegangsprijs terugbetalen :-- le libertate a un (h)ostage = een gijzelaar de vrijheid teruggeven :2 in zijn vroegere vorm herstellen (tekst/gebouw/fresco, etc.) :-- un inscription mutilate = een verminkte inscriptie in zijn vroegere staat terugbrengen restituibile adj :1 te restitueren, terug te betalen, terug te geven :un presto -- intra un anno = een binnen een jaar terug te betalen lening :2 wat in zijn vroegere vorm hersteld kan worden restitution sub :1 teruggave, terugbetaling, terugbezorging, vergoeding, restitutie :exiger le -- de un presto = te leen gegeven geld opeisen :2 herstel in de vroegere vorm :-- de un fresco = herstel van een fresco restitutor sub :1 iemand die iets teruggeeft/restitueert :2 iemand die iets in de vroegere vorm herstelt restitutori adj :1 JURIDIC restitutie... :decision -- = restitutiebesluit restive adj :1 weerspannig, onhandelbaar, dwars :cavallo -- = weerspannig paard resto sub :1 rest, overblijfsel, overschot, restant :-- del material utilisate = rest van het gebruikte materiaal :tu divina le -- = de rest kun je wel raden :del -- = overigens :2 -s = overblijfselen, ruïnes, resten :3 -s (mortal) = stoffelijk overschot :4 MATHEMATICA rest :le division es sin --, le division non lassa un -- = de deling gaat op restriction sub :1 restrictie, voorbehoud, beperking, beperkende bepaling :-- del nascentias = geboortenbeperking :-- del expensas = bestedingsbeperking :-- del production = produktiebeperking :-- del libertate = vrijheidsbeperking :-- mental = reservatio mentalis, geestelijk/innerlijk voorbehoud :-- del campo visual = blikvernauwing :-- de credito = kredietbeperking :politica de --es = restrictiepolitiek :acceptar con -- = onder voorbehoud aanvaarden :facer --es = restricties maken :sin -- = zonder voorbehoud, zonder restrictie restrictive adj :1 beperkend, een voorbehoud bevattend, restrictief :condition -- = beperkende voorwaarde :clausula -- = beperkende bepaling :mesuras -- = restrictiemaatregelen :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :proposition -- = bijwoordelijke bijzin van beperking :dar un interpretation -- de un lege = een restrictieve interpretatie van een wet geven restringer v :1 kleiner maken, beperken, inperken, beknotten :-- un derecto = een recht beperken :-- le libertate de un persona = iemands vrijheid inperken/beknotten :le possibilitates de successo se restringe = de kansen op succes nemen af :-- su expensas/dispensas = zijn uitgaven beperken :haber un opinion restringite = beperkt in zijn oordeel zijn + restringimento sub :1 (het) krimpen, (het) smaller worden restringitor sub :1 iemand die/iets dat iets beperkt, beperker :-- de velocitate = snelheidsbeperker + restructurar v :1 herstructureren :-- un industria = een industrie herstructureren + restructuration sub :1 herstructurering :-- del centro de un urbe = herstructurering van een stadscentrum + restuccar v :1 opnieuw (be)pleisteren + restudiar v :1 opnieuw studeren, etc. (Vide: studiar) resultante adj :1 die/dat voortkomt/volgt (uit) :2 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA resulterend :(fortia) -- = resulterende kracht, resultante + resultante sub :1 MATHEMATICA FIGURATE resultante :-- de duo fortias = resultante van twee krachten resultar v :1 resulteren, volgen (uit), voortvloeien (uit), resulteren (uit/in) :-- de un cosa = uit iets voortvloeien, een gevolg zijn van iets :-- in un cosa = iets tot gevolg hebben, in iets resulteren :de illo resulta que = dat heeft tot gevolg dat resultato sub :1 uitkomst (van rekensom) :2 resultaat, uitkomst, uitslag, afloop :-- felice = gelukkige afloop :-- final = eindresultaat, einduitslag, eindscore :-- previste = verwacht resultaat :--s sportive = sportuitslagen :--s de football (A)= voetbaluitslagen :--s de exploitation {plwa} bedrijfs resultaten :-- del electiones = verkiezingsuitslag :3 resultaat, gevolg, effect, uitvloeisel, uitwerking, voortvloeisel :registrar --s = resultaten boeken :-- palpabile = tastbaar resultaat :-- magre = mager resultaat :sin -- = zonder resultaat, vruchteloos, tevergeefs :isto da como -- = daaruit vloeit voort résumé sub FRANCESE :1 resumé, samenvatting, beknopt overzicht, korte inhoud :facer/rediger un -- = een samenvatting maken/opstellen, excerperen :facer le -- de un cosa = iets kort samenvatten :facer le -- de un libro = een boek uittrekken :in -- on pote dicer = samenvattend/resumerend kunnen we zeggen resumer v :1 beknopt/kort samenvatten, resumeren :-- le contento de un libro = de inhoud van een boek kort weergeven resumitor sub :1 iemand die iets kort samenvat/resumeert resurger v :1 opnieuw oprijzen/verschijnen/te voorschijn komen :2 doen herleven, doen herrijzen :economia resurgente = oplevende economie :fascismo resurgente = herlevend fascisme :3 uit de dood verrijzen, weder opstaan + resurgimento sub :1 opleving, herleving, herstel :un -- economic = een oplevende economie resurrection sub :1 herleving, opleving, opbloei, hernieuwde bloei :2 RELIGION opstanding, verrijzenis :le miraculo del -- de Lazaro = het wonder van de opwekking van Lazarus :-- del carne = verrijzenis des vleses :festa/celebration del -- (de Nostre Senior) = feest van de Verrijzenis (des Heren) + resurrectional adj :1 de opstanding betreffend resuscitar v :1 herleven, weer opleven, weer tot leven komen :2 opstaan (uit de dood), verrijzen :-- de su cineres como un phenice = als een feniks uit zijn as herrijzen :3 doen herleven, doen opleven, nieuw leven inblazen, weer tot leven brengen :-- memorias = oude herinneringen ophalen :-- un persona = bij iemand de levensgeesten weer opwekken :4 opwekken (uit de dood), doen opstaan (uit de dood) :5 MEDICINA reanimeren resuscitation sub :1 het herleven, het weer opleven, herleving, opleving :2 het doen herleven, het doen opleven :3 het opstaan (uit de dood) :4 het opwekken (uit de dood), het doen opstaan (uit de dood) resuscitor sub :1 iemand die doet herleven, etc. retabulo sub :1 ECCLESIA retabel retaliar (I) v 1 opnieuw snijden, oversnijden retaliar (II) v 1 wraaknemen, represailles nemen, terugslaan retaliation sub :1 wraak, vergelding :action de -- = vergeldingsaktie :mesura de -- = vergeldingsmaatregel retalio sub :1 afknipsel, snipper, reepje, stukje :-- de jornal/de pressa = krantenknipsel :jornal con --s de pressa = knipselkrant :album de --s de jornal/de pressa = knipselalbum :--s de ligno = houtspanen retardamento sub :1 vertraging, oponthoud, uitstel :bomba a -- = tijdbom :detonator a -- = tijdontsteker :button a -- de un apparato de photo = zelfontspanknop van een fototoestel retardar v :1 ophouden, langzamer doen lopen :2 vertragen, uitstellen, opschorten :3 later komen, later zijn, achter zijn :4 achterlopen (van uurwerk) :5 achteruitzetten (van uurwerk) retardatario sub :1 laatkomer + retardate adj :1 vertraagd :movimento uniformemente -- = eenparig vertraagde beweging :film (A) -- = vertraagde film :bomba -- = tijdbom :ignition -- = naontsteking :expedition -- = vertraagde verzending :traino -- = vertraagde trein :littera -- = vertraagde brief retardation sub :1 vertraging, oponthoud, uitstel retardative adj :1 vertragend, terughoudend, ophoudend retardator sub :1 iemand die of toestel dat vertraagt :-- de cemento = verhardingsvertrager (van cement) + retardatori adj :1 vertragend :action -- = vertragende actie :friction -- = vertragende wrijving :fortia -- = vertragende kracht retardo sub :1 vertraging, oponthoud, achterstand :un hora de -- = een uur vertraging :-- de un hora = vertraging van een uur :-- de un traino = vertraging van een trein :arrivar/venir in -- = te laat komen :-- mental = geestelijke achterstand :-- linguistic = taalachterstand :tempore de -- = vertragingstijd :esser in -- a un rendez-vous (F) = te laat komen op een afspraak :disculpa mi -- = neemt u mij niet kwalijk dat ik te laat ben :haber travalio/labor in -- = achterstallig werk hebben :sin -- = zonder oponthoud, zonder dralen, onverwijld :con -- = met vertraging :isto non admitte -- = het kan geen uitstel lijden :2 het achterlopen (van uurwerk) + retata sub :1 haal, trek, vangst (in het net) rete sub :1 net, draagnetje, haarnetje, bagagenet :-- de pisca/de pisce = visnet :-- a/de/pro le capillos = haarnetje :-- flottante = drijfnet :-- de tennis (A) = tennisnet :-- lateral = zijnet :-- a/de/pro bagages (F) = bagagenet :-- a crangones = garnalennet :-- de camouflage {oe} = helmnet :balla in/de -- = netbal :prender in un -- = in een net vangen :malias de un -- = mazen van een net :maliar un -- = een net knopen/breien :SPORT inviar le ballon in le -- = de bal in het net trappen :2 netwerk, net :-- de camminos/de vias = wegennet :-- de canales = kanalennet :-- fluvial/de fluvios = rivierstelsel :-- de lineas = lijnennet :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorwegennet :-- urban = stadsnet :-- de television = t.v.-zendernet :-- telephonic = telefoonnet :-- telephonic aeree/subterranee = bovengronds/ondergronds telefoonnet :-- telegraphic = telegraafnet :-- de connexion = koppelnet :-- electric = elektrisch net :connexion al -- electric = netaansluiting :-- de basse tension/voltage = laagspanningsnet :-- del luce/de lumine electric = lichtnet :-- de condensatores = condensatornetwerk :-- de communicationes aeree = luchtnet :-- commercial = verkoopapparaat :-- de spionage = spionagenet(werk) :-- de intrigas = netwerk van intriges :-- de tubos = buizennet, buizenstelsel :-- de filo metallic = kippegaas :spectroscopio a -- = roosterspectroscoop + retelephonar v :1 weer opbellen, nog eens telefoneren, terugbellen :io te retelephonara in le vespere/vespera = ik bel je vanavond wel terug retemperar v :1 INDUSTRIA opnieuw temperen (van staal) retener v :1 tegenhouden, terughouden, weerhouden :-- su respiration/sufflo/halito = zijn adem inhouden :2 behouden, in stand houden, bewaren, vasthouden :-- un cosa pro se ipse = iets voor zichzelf houden :3 onthouden :-- un cosa in le memoria = iets in gedachten houden :4 in bedwang houden, weerhouden, inhouden :-- se = zich inhouden, zich bedwingen retenibile adj :1 wat kan worden tegen gehouden/behouden/onthouden, etc. retention sub :1 JURIDIC retentie :derecto de -- = retentierecht :2 het vasthouden, het behouden, het bewaren :3 het onthouden, geheugen (anque COMPUTATOR) :4 MEDICINA retentie :-- de urina = urineretentie :symptoma de -- = retentieverschijnsel retentive adj :1 goed kunnend onthouden, sterk (van geheugen) :memoria -- = goed geheugen :potentia -- = herinneringsvermogen retentivitate sub :1 herinneringsvermogen retentor sub :1 iemand die iets onder zich houdt :2 iemand die iets bewaart/in stand houdt, handhaver, behoeder retiario sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN retiarius (kampvechter met net en drietand) reticente adj :1 die iets verzwijgt, die iets achterhoudt :teste -- = zwijgende getuige :2 terughoudend, gereserveerd :responsa -- = terughoudend antwoord reticentia sub :1 verzwijging, achterhouding :2 terughoudendheid, reserve, gereserveerdheid :parlar sin --s = ronduit zeggen waar het op staat :3 JURIDIC reticentie (het achterhouden van feiten/informatie) reticular v :1 een netwerk maken, reticuleren reticular adj :1 netvormig, reticulair, raster... :PHYSICA NUCLEAR structura -- = rasterstructuur :BIOLOGIA texito -- = reticulair weefsel :BIOLOGIA membrana -- = reticulair membraan reticulate adj :1 netvormig, reticulair :python -- = netpython reticulation sub :1 netwerk, raster :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA reticulatie + reticulina sub :1 reticuline reticulo sub :1 BIOLOGIA reticulum, netwerk (van vezeltjes in cellen/intracellulaire elementen) :-- chromatic = chromatinenetwerk :-- endoplasmic = endoplasmatisch reticulum :2 ZOOLOGIA netmaag (van herkauwers) :3 damestasje, netje :4 dradenkruis (in optische instrumenten), raster :-- de lineas = lijnenraster :-- de un microscopio micrometric = dradenkruis van een micrometrische microscoop :5 raster :-- crystallin = kristalrooster + reticulocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA reticulocyt + reticuloendothelial adj :1 BIOLOGIA systema -- = reticulo-endothelial systeem + reticulosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA reticulosarcoom + retiforme adj :1 netvormig retina sub :1 ANATOMIA netvlies, retina :cellula del -- = gezichtscel :inflammation del -- = ontsteking van het netvlies :tumor del -- = netvliesgezwel :hemorrhagia del -- = netvliesbloeding retinaculo sub :1 BOTANICA hechtschijfje + retinic adj :1 van het netvlies :lesiones -- = letsel aan het netvlies + retinite sub :1 MINERALOGIA retiniet retinitis sub :1 MEDICINA netvliesontsteking, retinitis + retinopathia sub :1 MEDICINA netvliesaandoening, retinopathie + retinoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA retinoscopie + retinoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA retinoscopisch + retinoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA retinoscoop + retirabile sub :1 die/dat uitgedaan/afgenomen, etc. kan worden, afneembaar, wegneembaar retirada sub :1 FORTIFICATION verschansing retiramento sub :1 het terugtrekken, terugtrekking :2 toevluchtsoord, rustig hoekje, rustplaats retirar v :1 afnemen, ontnemen, wegnemen, onttrekken :-- al circulation = aan de circulatie onttrekken :-- le parola a = het woord ontnemen aan :-- se = A. zich verwijderen, weggaan, zich terugtrekken, B zich terugtrekken (uit zaken), met pensioen gaan, :MILITAR zich terugtrekken :-- un libro del vendita = een boek uit de handel nemen :-- le agrafes = de hechtingen verwijderen :-- un motion/voto = een motie intrekken :-- su parolas = zijn woorden terugnemen :-- un offerta = een offerte terugnemen :-- del uso = buiten gebruik stellen :vita retirate = afgezonderde levenswijze :viver retirate del mundo = van de buitenwereld afgezonderd leven retiro sub :1 het terugtrekken, terugtrekking, pensioen :etate de -- = pensioengerechtigde leeftijd :prender su -- anticipate = in de vut gaan, gaan vutten :2 MILITAR het terugtrekken, terugtrekking, aftocht :-- libere = vrije aftocht :-- honorabile = eervolle aftocht :FIGURATE coperir le -- de un persona = iemands aftocht dekken :3 toevluchtsoord, rustig hoekje, rustplaats retoccar v :1 opnieuw aanraken :2 omwerken (tekst), verbeteren, corrigeren :-- le color = bijkleuren :on ha retoccate multo iste texto = er is flink aan deze tekst gesleuteld :3 retoucheren :-- un photo(graphia) = een foto retoucheren retoccator sub :1 retoucheur retocco sub :1 omwerking (van tekst), verbetering, correctie :2 retouche :stilo a/de -- = retoucheerstift/potlood + retornabile adj :1 terug te geven/te brengen/te sturen, te retourneren :bottilia non -- = wegwerpfles retornar v :1 teruggeven, terugbrengen, terugsturen, retourneren :2 terugkeren, teruggaan, terugkomen :-- currente = terugrennen :-- volante = terugvliegen :-- al fide = tot het geloof terugkeren :-- a su occupationes = zijn werkzaamheden hervatten :-- super su passos = op zijn schreden terugkeren :io va -- a isto = straks meer hierover retorno sub :1 het terugkeren, terugkeer, terugkomst, terugreis :viage de -- = terugreis, reis terug :volo de -- = retourvlucht :esser de -- = terug zijn :via de -- = terugweg :-- a casa = thuiskomst :puncto de non-retorno = point of no return, punt waarop geen terugkeer meer mogelijk is :billet de -- = retourbiljet, retourkaartje :SPORT match (A)/partita de -- = returnwedstrijd :per -- del currero/del posta = per kerende post, per ommegaande :desi(de)rar le -- de = terugwensen :2 beloning, vergoeding retorquer v :1 weer verdraaien, weer (ver)wringen, terugdraaien :2 weerleggen met eigen bewijsgronden retorsion sub :1 het weer (ver)draaien, het weer (ver)wringen, het terugdraaien :2 weerlegging met eigen bewijsgronden :mesura de -- = retorsiemaatregel retorsive adj :1 met eigen bewijsgronden weerleggend, met eigen wapens bestrijdend, met dezelfde middelen bestrijdend retorta sub :1 CHIMIA retort, kromhals, destillatiekolf :-- de gas = gasretort :-- tubulate = woulfefles retraciar v :1 herleiden, terugvoeren tot :2 weer nagaan (in het geheugen) + retractabile adj :1 JURIDIC herroepbaar :2 intrekbaar (bijv. nagels), optrekbaar, die/dat ingetrokken kan worden retractabilitate sub :1 intrekbaarheid (nagels van kat, etc.) :2 herroepbaarheid retractar v :1 weer/opnieuw behandelen :2 herroepen, intrekken, terugnemen :-- un promissa = een belofte herroepen/intrekken :-- lo que on diceva = zijn woorden terugnemen :3 samentrekken, intrekken, terugtrekken :-- le antennas = de voelsprieten intrekken retractile adj :1 intrekbaar (nagels van kat, etc.) :ungues -- = intrekbare nagels :antennas -- = intrekbare voelsprieten + retractilitate sub :1 intrekbaarheid (nagels van een kat, etc.) :-- de ungues = intrekbaarheid van nagels :-- de antennas = intrekbaarheid van voelsprieten retraction sub :1 het herroepen, herroeping, het intrekken, intrekking, retractatie :2 het terugtrekken, terugtrekking, het intrekken (van nagels, etc.) retractive adj :1 terugtrekkend, intrekkend + retraducer v :1 opnieuw vertalen (van een tekst die een vertaling is), hervertalen + retraduction sub :1 het opnieuw vertalen (van een tekst die een vertaling is), hervertaling retraher v :1 wegtrekken, terugtrekken :-- del circulation = uit de circulatie nemen :-- le mano = de hand wegtrekken :-- se = zich terugtrekken :-- le ungues = de nagels intrekken :-- le antennas = de voelsprieten intrekken :2 herroepen, intrekken retraite sub FRANCESE :1 het terugwijken, achterwaartse beweging :2 MILITAR terugtocht, aftocht :sonar le -- = de aftocht blazen + retranscriber v :1 opnieuw overschrijven, een afschrift maken van + retranscription sub :1 nieuwe overschrijving, retranscriptie + retransfusion sub :1 retransfusie + retransmission sub :1 RADIO heruitzending, relayering + retransmissor sub :1 RADIO heruitzender, relaiszender + retransmitter v :1 RADIO heruitzenden, relayeren + retransplantation sub :1 retransplantatie + retransversar v :1 weer oversteken, weer overgaan, weer overtrekken + retribuer v :1 betalen, belonen, bezoldigen, honoreren, vergoeden :nostre interprisa retribuera vostre collaboration = ons bedrijf zal voor uw medewerking betalen :non retribuite = onbezoldigd retribution sub :1 betaling, beloning, bezoldiging, honorering, vergoeding retro adv :1 achter, achteruit :a -- = naar achteren, achterwaarts :reguardar (a) -- = terugkijken, terugblikken :tener se a -- = zich op de achtergrond houden :2 geleden :multe annos -- = vele jaren geleden :pauc/poc tempore -- = onlangs, kort geleden :3 terug :dar -- = teruggeven :a --! = terug!, ga achteruit! :billet de ir e -- = retourbiljet, retourkaartje retroaction sub :1 terugwerking, achterwaartse beweging :2 terugkoppeling, "feedback" :systema de -- del informationes = informatie-terugkoppelingssysteem retroactive adj :1 terugwerkend, retroactief :con effecto/con vigor -- = met terugwerkende kracht :le lege non es -- = de wet heeft geen terugwerkende kracht :iste lege es --/ha un effecto -- usque a 1960 = deze wet werkt terug tot 1960 retroactivitate sub :1 terugwerkende kracht, retroactiviteit :-- de un lege = terugwerkende kracht van een wet :-- de un clausula contractual = terugwerkende kracht van een contractuele clau-sule retroager v :1 terugwerkende kracht hebben, terugslag hebben retroceder v :1 achteruitgaan, achteruitlopen, terugdeinzen, wijken :-- ante le consequentias = huiveren voor de gevolgen :2 weer afstaan, teruggeven :-- un derecto = een recht teruggeven retrocession sub :1 het achteruitgaan, het achteruitlopen, het terugdeinzen, het wijken, retrocessie :2 het weer afstand doen, teruggave, retrocessie + retrocessive adj :1 achteruitgaand, teruggaand, retrocessief :2 teruggevend, retrocessief + retrococina sub :1 bijkeuken + retrodatar v :1 antedateren + retrofeudo sub :1 achterleen + retroflexe adj :1 MEDICINA, PHONETICA achterwaarts omgebogen :consonante -- = retroflexe medeklinker (met omgekrulde tongpunt gearticuleerd) :2 BOTANICA teruggebogen :amarantho -- = papagaaienkruid + retroflexion sub :1 MEDICINA PHONETICA achterwaartse ombuiging :-- del utero = achterwaartse ombuiging van de baarmoeder retrogradar v :1 achteruitgaan, teruggaan :ille ha facite progressos, ma ora ille retrograda = hij heeft vorderingen gemaakt, maar nu gaat hij achteruit :-- del tertie acceleration al secunde = terugkoppelen van de derde naar de tweede versnelling :2 ASTRONOMIA teruglopen retrogradation sub :1 het achteruitgaan, achteruitgang, teruggang :2 ASTRONOMIA het teruglopen retrograde adj :1 achteruitgaand, achterwaarts, retrograde :movimento -- = rugwaartse beweging :MEDICINA amnesia -- = retrograde geheugenverlies :LITTERATURA verso -- = :kreeftdicht :BILIARDO effecto -- = trekeffect, trekstoot :MUSICA imitation -- = retrograde imitatie :dictionario -- = retrograde woordenboek :action -- = terugkoppeling :2 tegen de vooruitgang gekant, reactionair :politica -- = reactionaire politiek :ideas -- = reactionaire ideeën :3 ASTRONOMIA teruglopend :movimento -- = retrograde beweging retrogression sub :1 teruggang, terugval :2 MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA retrogressie :3 MATHEMATICA, ASTRONOMIA retrogressie retroguarda sub :1 MILITAR achterhoede + retrogusto sub :1 nasmaak, afdronk + retrolingual adj :1 retrolinguaal + retronasal adj :1 retronasaal + retropedal sub :1 terugtrappedaal :freno a/de -- = terugtraprem + retropedalage sub :1 het terugtrappen (mbt fiets) :freno a/de -- = terugtraprem + retropedalar v :1 terugtrappen + retroposition sub :1 MEDICINA retropositie, achterwaartse verplaatsing( van een orgaan) + retroprojector sub :1 overheadprojector :transparente pro -- = overheadsheet + retrorectal adj :1 retrorectaal + retrorocchetta sub :1 remraket + retrosaltar v :1 terugspringen, terugkaatsen, ketsen :iste balla retrosalta ben = deze bal kaatst goed + retrosapor sub :1 nasmaak + retrospection sub :1 het terugblikken, terugblik, retrospectie + retrospectiva sub :1 retrospectief :in -- = in retrospectief :reguardate in -- = achteraf beschouwd :2 overzichtstentoonstelling (van kunstenaar) retrospective adj :1 terugblikkend, retrospectief :reguardo -- = terugblik :scena -- = flash-back :sagessa -- = wijsheid achteraf :exposition -- = retrospectieve tentoonstelling retrospecto sub :1 het terugblikken, terugblik + retrovabile adj :1 terug te vinden + retrovar v :1 hervinden, terugvinden :-- su calma = weer kalm worden + retrovender v :1 terugverkopen + retrovendita sub :1 terugverkoop + retroversion sub :1 MEDICINA retroversie, achteroverkanteling :-- del utero = achteroverkanteling van de baarmoeder + retroviral adj :1 retroviraal + retrovirus sub :1 retrovirus + retrovisive adj :1 dat achteruitkijkt, waarmee men achteruitkijkt :speculo -- = achteruitkijkspiegel retrovisor sub :1 achteruitkijkspiegel :-- exterior = buitenspiegel (van auto) :-- interior = binnenspiegel (van auto) + returbar v :1 weer verstoren, etc. (Vide: turbar) + reunificar v :1 herenigen :-- un pais = een land herenigen :-- un partito politic = een politieke partij herenigen + reunification sub :1 hereniging :le -- de Germania = de hereniging van Duitsland :-- de un partito politic = hereniging van een politieke partij reunion sub :1 samenvoeging, bijeenbrenging, verzameling :2 bijeenkomst, samenkomst, vergadering :derecto de -- = recht van vergadering :libertate de -- = vrijheid van vergadering :loco de -- = vergaderplaats :sala de --es = vergaderzaal :-- electoral = verkiezingsbijeenkomst :-- annual = jaarvergadering :-- plenari = plenaire vergadering :-- urgente/de urgentia/de emergentia = spoedvergadering :-- extraordinari = buitengewone vergadering :-- de protestation = protestvergadering :-- de section = sectievergadering :-- religiose = godsdienstige samenkomst :-- marathon = marathonvergadering :-- del matino = ochtendvergadering :convocar un -- = een vergadering bijeenroepen/uitschrijven :facer/tener un -- = een vergadering houden :presider un -- = een vergadering voorzitten :aperir un -- = en vergadering openen :clauder un -- = een vergadering sluiten :prorogar un -- = een vergadering verdagen reunir v :1 (weer) verenigen, herenigen :2 verenigen, samenvoegen, bijeenbrengen, verzamelen :-- truppas = troepen samenbrengen :-- se = A. bijeenkomen, samenkomen, vergaderen, B. zich herenigen, zich bij elkaar voegen :-- se circum le foco = zich om het vuur scharen :-- un summa = een bedrag bij elkaar krijgen :-- information = informatie verzamelen :-- datos pro un recerca = gegevens verzamelen voor een onderzoek + reusabile adj :1 geschikt voor hergebruik + reusar v :1 weer gebruiken, hergebruiken + reutilisabile adj :1 weer te gebruiken, weer te benutten, weer aan te wenden + reutilisar v :1 weer gebruiken, weer gebruik maken van, weer benutten, weer aanwenden + reutilisation sub :1 het hergebruiken, hergebruik revaccinar v :1 opnieuw vaccineren, opnieuw inenten revaccination sub :1 het opnieuw vaccineren, het opnieuw inenten, hervaccinatie, hernieuwde vaccinatie + revalidar v :1 weer geldig maken + revalidation sub :1 wedergeldigmaking revalorisar v :1 FINANCIAS opwaarderen, herwaarderen, revaloriseren :-- un moneta = een munt opwaarderen + revalorisation sub :1 FINANCIAS revalorisatie, opwaardering, herwaardering, waardestijging :-- de un moneta = opwaardering van een munt + revalutar v :1 revalueren, herwaarderen, opwaarderen :-- un moneta = een munt opwaarderen :-- un autor minor = een minder bekende auteur herwaarderen + revalutation sub :1 revaluering, herwaardering, opwaardering + revanchar {sj} v :1 -- se = zich wreken, wraak nemen, revanche nemen + revanche sub FRANCESE :1 revanche :guerra de -- = revanche-oorlog :conceder le -- a un persona = iemand revanche geven + revanchismo {sj} sub :1 POLITICA revanchisme, revanchepolitiek + revanchista {sj} sub :1 revanchist + revanchista {sj} adj :1 revanchistisch + revascularisar v :1 revasculariseren + revascularisation sub :1 revascularisatie + revelabile adj :1 wat kan/mag worden onthuld/geopenbaard :veritate -- = waarheid die mag worden onthuld + revelabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om onthuld/geopenbaard te worden revelamento sub :1 onthulling, openbaarmaking revelar v :1 openbaren, onthullen, aan het licht brengen, kenbaar maken :-- su ver facie = zijn ware gezicht tonen :-- se como un homine de character = zich een man van karakter betonen :-- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen kenbaar maken :-- secretos = geheimen prijsgeven/verklappen :-- un complot = een komplot aan het licht brengen :iste odor revela le presentia de gas = deze geur verraadt de aanwezigheid van gas :illes se ha revelate como ver leaders = ze hebben zich als echte leiders ontpopt :le veritate revelate per Deo = de door God geopenbaarde waarheid :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA ontwikkelen + revelate adj :1 onthuld, geopenbaard :religion -- = geopenbaarde godsdienst revelation sub :1 onthulling, openbaarmaking :-- de un secreto = onthulling van een geheim :facer --es surprendente = opzienbarende onthullingen doen :2 RELIGION openbaring :Revelation = Openbaring, Apocalyps :-- christian = christelijke openbaring :-- divin = goddelijke openbaring :3 ontwikkeling :PHOTOGRAPHIA :banio de -- = ontwikkelbad :cuppa de -- = ontwikkeldoos :bassino de -- = ontwikkelbak :4 iste jocator ha essite le -- del match (A) = deze speler is de openbaring van de wedstrijd geweest revelator sub :1 onthuller, openbaarder :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA ontwikkelaar :-- pro photo(graphia)s in colores = kleurontwikkelaar :-- de inversion = omkeerontwikkelaar + revelator adj :1 onthullend :phenomeno -- = onthullend verschijnsel :signo -- = onthullend teken :sonio -- = droom waarin iets geopenbaard wordt :isto esseva alco -- pro me = dat was een openbaring voor mij reveller v :1 MEDICINA naar buiten afleiden (van een ziekte) revender v :1 doorverkopen, weder verkopen, in 't klein verkopen :-- como nove un cosa = iets voo nieuw doorverkopen + revendibile adj :1 doorverkoopbaar, wederverkoopbaar + revendibilitate sub :1 doorverkoopbaarheid, wederverkoopbaarheid revendita sub :1 wederverkoop, doorverkoop :prijs bij -- = precio de revendita revenditor sub :1 wederverkoper, kleinhandelaar, detaillist revenir v :1 opnieuw komen :2 terugkomen, terugkeren reverberar v :1 weerkaatsen (geluid/licht/hitte), terugkaatsen, terugstralen, echoën :le mur blanc reverberava le calor = de witte muur straalde de warmte terug reverberation sub :1 weerkaatsing (geluid/licht/warmte), weerschijn, terugstraling :--es de un campana = naklank van een klok :effecto de -- stereophonic = stereo-nagalmeffect reverbero sub :1 reflector :furno a/de -- = vlamoven, roeroven reverende adj :1 achtenswaardig, eerwaardig :multo -- = hoogeerwaard + reverendissime adj :1 hoogeerwaard, zeereerwaard reverendo sub :1 eerwaarde (titel van geestelijke/predikant) reverente adj :1 zeer eerbiedig, respectvol reverentia sub :1 ontzag, eerbied, respect :2 hoffelijke buiging, revérence :facer un -- = een buiging maken :facer --s obsequiose = buigen als een knipmes reverentiose adj :1 eerbiedig, vol eerbied, respectvol :tono -- = eerbiedige toon + reverentiosemente :1 eerbiedig, respectvol reverer v :1 eren, vereren, eerbied/ontzag/respect hebben voor :-- Deo = God eren :-- le memoria de un persona = iemands nagedachtenis eren + revergoniarse v :1 zich weer schamen rêverie sub FRANCESE :1 dromerij, mijmerij :2 MUSICA rêverie + reverificar v :1 opnieuw verifiëren + revernissar v :1 opnieuw lakken, overlakken reverse adj :1 tegen(over)gesteld, omgekeerd :in ordine -- = in omgekeerde volgorde :discrimination -- = positieve discriminatie reversibile adj :1 omkeerbaar :le historia non es -- = je kunt de klok niet terugzetten :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA reversibel, omkeerbaar :reaction -- = omkeerbare reactie :accopulamento -- = omkeerkoppeling :PHOTOGRAPHIA film (A) /pellicula -- = omkeerfilm :3 JURIDIC overdraagbaar, terugvallend (aan de vorige eigenaar) :terras -- = aan de eigenaar terugvallende grond reversibilitate sub :1 omkeerbaarheid :-- de un reaction chimic = omkeerbaarheid van een chemische reactie + reversiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met omgekeerde bloemen reversion sub :1 terugkeer (tot eerdere toestand), het terugvallen (in gewoonte) :2 JURIDIC het terugkeren (van bezit aaan schenker/diens erfgenamen) :3 BIOLOGIA reversie, atavisme reverso sub :1 tegengestelde, tegenovergestelde :2 achterkant, achterzijde, keerzijde, rug :-- del mano = rug van de hand :-- de un folio = achterkant van een blad :-- del medalia = keerzijde van de medaille :obverso e -- = bovenzijde en onderzijde (van een munt/penning) :3 tegenslag, tegenspoed :-- del fortuna = tegenspoed, klap :4 omslag, revers :-- del manica = omslag van de mouw :-- de un botta = kap van een laars :bottas a -- = kaplaarzen :guanto a -- = kaphandschoen reverter v :1 draaien, omkeren, omwerpen :-- un turre de cubos = een blokkentoren omgooien :-- le governamento = de regering ten val brengen :-- le situation = de situatie terugdraaien :-- se = kantelen, omslaan revestimento sub :1 het opnieuw kleden (van iemand) :2 bekleding, bedekking, mantel, beschoeiing, voering (van machine) :-- mural = wandbekleding :-- del cammino = wegdek :-- in gypso = bepleistering :-- in zinc = zinkbedekking :-- metallic = beplating :-- de mobiles = meubelbekleding :-- de caldiera = ketelbekleding :-- de ligno = lambrizering, paneelwerk :-- de petras = steenbekleding :-- de argilla = kleibekleding :-- de plumbo = loodmantel :-- de dica = dijkbeslag :-- de un tubo de aciero = mantel van een stalen buis :-- de solo = vloerbedekking :ligno de -- = bekistingshout :planca de -- = bekistingsplank, schoeibord revestir v :1 (iemand) opnieuw kleden :2 (be)kleden, aandoen, hullen, tooien met :3 bekleden met, in het bezit stellen van, voorzien van :4 bekleden, bedekken, beschieten, beschoeien + revibrar v :1 weer vibreren revider v :1 weerzien, terugzien :a --! = tot ziens! :2 opnieuw onderzoeken, opnieuw bekijken :3 herzien, verbeteren, corrigeren :-- leges = wetten herzien + revigorar v :1 nieuwe kracht geven :-- un institution = een instelling nieuw leven inblazen + revigoration sub :1 het geven van nieuwe kracht + revincer v :1 weer overwinnen/zegevieren revindicar v :1 eisen, opeisen, aanspraak maken op :le obreros revendica un augmentation de salario = de arbeiders eisen een loonsverhoging :-- le responsabilitate = de verantwoordelijkheid opeisen :-- un attentato = een aanslag opeisen :-- un succession = een nalatenschap opeisen revindication sub :1 het opeisen, eis :--es salarial/de salario = looneisen :--es legitime = rechtmatige eisen :-- minime = minimumeis :lista de --es = eisenpakket + revindicative adj :1 eisen stellend + revindicator adj :1 eisend :littera -- = brief waarin eisen worden gesteld + revindicator sub :1 iemand die eisen stelt, eiser + revisar v :1 herzien (een tekst), bewerken, heroverwegen, reviseren, nazien, controleren, wijzigen, verbeteren, corrigeren :-- un conto = een rekening nazien :edition revisate = herziene uitgave :le accordo governamental essera revisate = het regeerakkoord zal worden bijgesteld :2 JURIDIC revideren :3 repeteren (een les), herhalen, opnieuw bestuderen :4 (een auto) reviseren revision sub :1 herziening, revisie :-- partial = partiële herziening :-- constitutional/del constitution = grondwetsherziening :-- del lege = wetsherziening :-- del contos = herberekening :le contracto es subjecte a -- cata dece annos = het contract wordt elke tien jaar herzien :2 correctie, bewerking, revisie :-- de un proba/prova de impression = revisie van een drukproef :3 JURIDIC revisie, nieuw onderzoek :-- de un processo = revisie van een proces :4 onderhoudsbeurt :facer un -- = een onderhoudsbeurt geven + revisional adj :1 revisie..., herzienings... :procedura -- = revisieprocedure + revisionismo sub :1 revisionisme revisionista sub :1 revisionist + revisionista adj :1 revisionistisch :theses -- = revisionistische stellingen + revisionistic adj :1 revisionistisch :principios -- = revisionistische principes :facer un politica -- = een revisionistische politiek voeren + revisitar v :1 opnieuw bezoeken revisor sub :1 corrector, revisor :-- de contos = accountant revista sub :1 het opnieuw onderzoeken, het opnieuw bekijken :2 het inspecteren :passar in -- = de revue (laten) passeren, één voor één bekijken, inspectie :3 MILITAR parade, wapenschouw :-- naval = vlootrevue, vlootschouw :4 tijdschrift, magazine, revu :-- septimanal/hebdomadari = weekblad :-- mensual = maandblad :-- bimensual = halfmaandelijks tijdschrift :-- bimestr(i)al = tweemaandelijks tijdschrift :-- illustrate = geïllustreerd tijdschrift :-- litterari = letterkundig tijdschrift :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk tijdschrift :-- medic = medisch tijdschrift :-- de arte = kunsttijdschrift :-- de musica = muziektijdschrift :-- de programmation = programmablad :-- de modas = modeblad :-- de opinion = opinieblad :-- sportive = sportblad :-- professional = vakblad/tijdschrift :-- porno(graphic) = pornoblad :-- pop (A) = popblad :diffunder un -- = een tijdschrift verspreiden :abonar se a un revista = zich op een tijdschrift abonneren :disabonar se a un -- = een tijdschrift opzeggen :5 THEATRO revue :star de -- = revuester :artista de --s = revue-artiest :dansator de --s = revuedanser :texto de -- = revuetekst + revitalisar v :1 nieuwe (levens)kracht geven, oppeppen + revitalisation sub :1 het opnieuw tot leven brengen + revitar v :1 weer aanschroeven + revival sub ANGLESE :1 revival reviver v :1 herleven, weer opleven, tot nieuw leven komen, opbloeien :facer -- le passato = het verleden doen herleven :sentir se -- = zich voelen herleven :-- un experientia = een ervaring herbeleven revivificar v :1 doen opleven, verlevendigen, opfrissen, reactiveren revivification sub :1 het tot nieuw leven wekken, het weer doen opleven reviviscente adj :1 herlevend, weer opbloeiend reviviscentia sub :1 het weer levendig worden (van herinneringen), herleving, wederopleving (van dieren en :planten) reviviscer v :1 herleven, tot nieuw leven komen revocabile adj :1 (anque JURIDIC) herroepbaar :credito -- = herroepbaar krediet :sententia -- = herroepbare uitspraak :concession -- = herroepbare concessie revocabilitate sub :1 (anque JURIDIC) herroepbaarheid :-- de un decision = herroepbaarheid van een be-sluit revocar v :1 opnieuw roepen, terugroepen :2 herroepen, intrekken, opzeggen :-- un decision = een besluit herroepen :-- su parolas = zijn woorden terugnemen revocation sub :1 terugroeping :2 herroeping, intrekking, opzegging :-- de un edicto = herroeping van een edict :-- del fallimento = opheffing van het faillissement :usque a -- = tot wederopzegging + revocative adj :1 herroepend revocator sub :1 iemand die iets herroept/intrekt/opzegt revocatori adj :1 JURIDIC herroepend :decision -- = herroepend besluit revoco sub :1 herroeping, intrekking, opzegging, annulering revolar v :1 opnieuw vliegen :2 terugvliegen revolta sub :1 opstand, oproer, rebellie :incitation al -- = opruiing :spirito de -- = oproerigheid :reprimer/comprimer/jugular/suffocar un -- = een oproer dempen/onderdrukken/de kop indrukken + revoltante adj :1 schandelijk, ergerlijk, aanstotelijk, weerzinwekkend, stuitend :spectaculo -- = weerzinwekkend schouwspel :injustitia -- = schandelijk onrecht(vaardigheid) :contar un historia -- = iets onsmakelijks vertellen revoltar v :1 in opstand brengen, oproerig maken :-- se = in opstand komen, opstaan, rebelleren, muiten revolute adj :1 BOTANICA omgekruld, opgerold, achterwaarts/naar buiten gekruld revolution sub :1 omwenteling (van een voorwerp om zijn as) :ASTRONOMIA (periodo de) -- = omlooptijd :ASTRONOMIA -- sideral = siderische omlooptijd :ASTRONOMIA -- synodic = synodische omlooptijd :ASTRONOMIA -- tropic = tropische omlooptijd :-- del terra = omwenteling van de aarde :contator de --es = toerenteller :numero de --es = toerental :velocitate de -- = omloopsnelheid :MATHEMATICA cono de -- = omwentelingskegel :disco de trenta-tres --es = drieëndertig toeren plaat :2 (anque POLITICA) revolutie, omwenteling, ommekeer, algehele verandering :-- de palatio = paleisrevolutie :-- cultural = culturele revolutie :-- industrial = industriële revolutie :-- de octobre = oktoberrevolutie :-- de julio = julirevolutie :-- verde = groene revolutie :spectro del -- = spook(beeld) der revolutie revolutionar v :1 een omwenteling teweeg brengen, radicaal veranderen :-- un scientia = een wetenschap totaal veranderen :le machina a vapor ha revolutionate le industria = de stoommachine heeft een omwenteling in de industrie :teweeg gebracht :2 een regering omverwerpen revolutionari adj :1 revolutionair :movimento -- = revolutionaire beweging :fortias -- = revolutionaire strijdkrachten :ideas -- = revolutionaire ideeën :innovation -- = revolutionaire vernieuwing :extremista -- = revolutionaire extremist revolutionario sub :1 revolutionair + revolutionarismo sub :1 revolutionarisme revolver sub ANGLESE :1 revolver :vaina de -- = revolvertas :heroe del -- = revolverheld :tiro/colpo de -- = revolverschot :balla de -- = revolverkogel :cartucha {sj} de -- = revolverpatroon :torno a/de -- = revolverdraaibank :diaphragma a/de -- = revolverdiafragma revolver v :1 doen (rond)wentelen, (rond)draaien :2 (goed) overwegen, overpeinzen, overdenken + revomitar v :1 weer braken/overgeven + revotar v :1 opnieuw stemmen :le electores debera -- = de kiezers zullen opnieuw moeten stemmen + revulsar :1 MEDICINA een revulsie toepassen op revulsion sub :1 MEDICINA revulsie, gebruik van een afleidend middel revulsive adj :1 MEDICINA afleidend + rewriter sub ANGLESE :1 rewriter + rewriting sub ANGLESE :1 rewriten, het herschrijven + rexismo sub :1 POLITICA rexisme + rexista sub :1 POLITICA rexist + rhabdocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met gestreepte vruchten + rhabdologia sub :1 rabdologie, rekenkunst met staafjes + rhabdologic adj :1 rabdologisch + rhabdomante sub :1 wichelroedeloper + rhabdomantia sub :1 het wichelroedelopen + rhabdomantic adj :1 van het wichelroedelopen + rhabdomantico sub :1 wichelroedeloper + rhabdophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met een streep of strook (van andere kleur) over de bladeren + rhachialgia sub :1 MEDICINA rachialgie, wervelkolompijn + rhachidee adj :1 ANATOMIA wervelkolom..., ruggengraats... :canal -- = wervelkanaal :nervo -- = ruggenmergszenuw rhachis :1 ANATOMIA wervelkolom, ruggengraat :2 BOTANICA spil (van een aar), nervatuur :3 (van een veer) schacht rhachitic adj :1 rachitisch, aan Engelse ziekte lijdend + rhachitico sub :1 lijder aan rachitis rhachitis sub :1 rachitis, Engelse ziekte + rhachitismo sub :1 rachitis, Engelse ziekte rhachitomia sub :1 MEDICINA rachitomie + rhamnaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA rhamnaceae, rhamnaceeën, wegedoornfamilie + rhamno sub :1 BOTANICA wegedoorn rhapsodia sub :1 HISTORIA GREC door rapsode voorgedragen epische fragmenten :2 LITTERATURA mengelwerk :3 MUSICA rapsodie :le Rhapsodias Hungare de Liszt = de Hongaarse Rapsodieeën van Liszt rhapsodic adj :1 rapsodisch :le arte -- del Grecia antique = de rapsodische kunst van het oude Griekenland :litteratura -- = rapsodische lite-ratuur :le compositiones -- pro piano de Franz Liszt = de rapsodische composities voor piano van Franz Liszt rhapsodista sub :1 HISTORIA GREC rapsode :2 iemand die rapsodieën maakt rhapsodo sub :1 HISTORIA GREC rapsode, volkszanger + rhapsodomantia sub :1 rapsodomantie rhenan adj :1 Rijnlands :navigation -- = Rijnvaart :frontiera -- = Rijngrens :region -- = Rijnstreek :provincia -- = Rijnprovincie :bassino -- = stroomgebied van de Rijn :gravella -- = rijngrind Rhenania sub n pr :1 Rijnland :-- Palatinato = Rijnland-Palts + rhenium sub :1 CHIMIA rhenium Rheno sub n pr :1 Rijn :-- Inferior = Beneden-Rijn :Basse -- = Nederrijn :curso del -- = loop van de Rijn :aqua del -- = Rijnwater :valle/vallea del -- = Rijndal :vino del -- = Rijnwijn :tructa del -- = Rijnforel :salmon del -- = Rijnzalm :ponte del -- = rijnbrug :delta del -- = Rijndelta :dica del -- = Rijndijk :navigation del -- = Rijnvaart :Statos ripari del -- = Rijnoeverstaten :bucca/imbuccatura del -- = Rijnmond :bassino del -- = stroomgebied van de Rijn :al altere -- del -- = aan de overzijde van de Rijn + rheogramma sub :1 reogram + rheologia sub :1 PHYSICA reologie, stromingsleer + rheologic adj :1 PHYSICA reologisch, de stromingsleer betreffend + rheologo sub :1 PHYSICA specialist in de reologie + rheometro sub :1 PHYSICA reometer + rheophile adj :1 BIOLOGIA reofiel rheophoro sub :1 PHYSICA stroomgeleider + rheoscopic adj :1 reoscopisch + rheoscopio sub :1 PHYSICA reoscoop, stroomaanwijzer + rheostatic adj :1 PHYSICA reostatisch, reostaat... + rheostato sub :1 PHYSICA reostaat, regelbare weerstand :-- a cursor = schuifweerstand rheotomo sub :1 PHYSICA onderbreker, interruptor, reotoom + rheotropismo sub :1 rheotropisme + rhesus sub :1 ZOOLOGIA resusaap :2 BIOLOGIA :(factor) -- = resusfactor Rhetia sub n pr :1 Rhaetië rhetian adj :1 Rhaetisch, de provincie Rhaetië betreffend rhetic adj :1 Retisch, de provincie Retië betreffend :Alpes Rhetic = Retische Alpen :2 GEOLOGIA retisch rhetico sub :1 GEOLOGIA Retien rheto sub :1 bewoner van Retië rhetor sub :1 retor :2 fraseur, praatjesmaker rhetoric adj :1 retorisch, redekundig, redekunstig :poesia -- = retorische dichtkunst :question -- = retorische vraag :figura -- = stijlfiguur, stijlmiddel rhetorica sub :1 retorica, welsprekendheid :camera de -- = rederijkerskamer :figura de -- = redekunstige figuur :maestro de -- = rederijker :festa de -- = rederijkersfeest :tractato de -- = verhandeling over retorica :2 bombast, holle frazen, retoriek :-- vacue = holle retoriek rhetorico sub :1 leraar voor retorica :2 rederijker :litteratura del --s = rederijkersliteratuur :poesia del --s = rederijkerspoëzie :stilo del --s = rederijkersstijl :guilda del --s = rederijkersgilde rhetoroman adj :1 Reto-romaans rhetoromano sub :1 Reto-romaans (taal) rheubarbaro sub :1 BOTANICA rabarber :compota de -- = rabarbermoes/compote :marmelada de -- = rabarbermarmelade :succo de -- = rabarbersap :sirop de -- = rabarberstroop :vino de -- = rabarberwijn :radice de -- = rabarberwortel :pedunculo de -- = rabarbersteel :folio de -- = rabarberblad rheuma sub :1 (neus)verkoudheid :attrappar un -- = verkouden worden rheumatic adj :1 catarraal, (neus)verkouden :2 reumatisch :arthritis -- = reumatische artritis :affectiones -- = reumatische aandoeningen :dolores -- = reumatische pijnen :febre -- = reumatische koorts rheumatico sub :1 reumapatiënt rheumatisar v :1 reumatisch maken :2 verkouden maken :-- se = verkouden worden, kouvatten rheumatismo sub :1 MEDICINA reuma(tiek) :-- articular = gewrichtsreumatiek :-- nodose = knobbelreumatiek :-- muscular = spierreumatiek :-- chronic = chronische reuma :lucta contra le -- = reumabestrijding + rheumatoide adj :1 MEDICINA reumatoïde + rheumatologia sub :1 MEDICINA reumatologie + rheumatologic adj :1 MEDICINA reumatologisch + rheumatologista sub :1 MEDICINA reumatoloog + rheumatologo sub :1 MEDICINA reumatoloog rhinal adj :1 van de neus, neus... rhinalgia sub :1 MEDICINA neuspijn, rhinalgie + rhinantho sub :1 BOTANICA ratelaar + rhinencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA rhinencefalon (reuklob van de hersenen) rhinitis sub :1 MEDICINA rhinitis, neuscatarre rhinocerote sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rinoceros, neushoorn :-- lanose = wollige neushoorn :-- unicorne = eenhoornige neushoorn + rhinolaryngitis sub :1 MEDICINA rhinolaryngitis, neuskeelholte-ontsteking rhinologia sub :1 MEDICINA rhinologie, neusheelkunde :specialista de -- = neusspecialist rhinologic adj :1 MEDICINA rhinologisch, neusheelkundig rhinologista sub :1 MEDICINA neusspecialist rhinologo sub :1 MEDICINA neusspecialist + rhinolopho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoefijzerneus + rhinopharynge sub :1 ANATOMIA neuskeelholte, nasofarynx + rhinopharyngee adj :1 MEDICINA neus-keelholte... + rhinopharyngitis sub :1 MEDICINA neus-keelholte-ontsteking rhinoplastia sub :1 MEDICINA rhinoplastiek rhinoplastic adj :1 MEDICINA rhinoplastisch rhinorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA rhinorrhoea rhinoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA rhinoscopie, geneeskundig onderzoek van de neusholten rhinoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA rhinoscopisch rhinoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA rhinoscoop, neusspiegel + rhinovirus sub :1 BIOLOGIA rhinovirus + rhizobio sub :1 BIOLOGIA rizobium (geslacht van de knolletjesbacterie) + rhizocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met (schijnbaar) uit de wortels ontspruitende vruchten + rhizocaule adj :1 BOTANICA met wortelende stengels + rhizogenese (-esis) sub :1 BOTANICA rhizogenese, wortelvorming rhizoide sub :1 BOTANICA rizoïde (wortel van lagere plantensoorten) + rhizoma sub :1 BOTANICA wortelstok, rizoom :-- de gingibre = gemberwortel :-- del filice = varenwortel + rhizomatose adj :1 BOTANICA met wortelstok :plantas -- = planten met een wortelstok rhizophage adj :1 zich met wortels voedend + rhizophoro sub :1 BOTANICA rizofoor, luchtwortelboom + rhizophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met wortels voortbrengende bladeren rhizopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA wortelpotig rhizopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wortelpotige + rhizosphera sub :1 BIOLOGIA rizosfeer (groeimiddel van bomen/planten) + rhizostoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wortelkwal, knolkwal + rhizotomia sub :1 rhizotomie + rho sub :1 rho (Griekse letter) + rhodamina sub :1 rodamine (rode, fluorescerende kleurstof) Rhodano sub n pr :1 Rhône :canal del -- al Rheno = Rijn-Rhônekanaal + rhodeo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- amar = bittervoorn + Rhodesia sub n pr :1 Rhodesië :-- del Nord = Noord-Rhodesië :-- del Sud = Zuid-Rhodesië + rhodesian adj :1 Rhodesisch + rhodesiano sub :1 Rhodesiër + rhodian adj :1 van Rhodos + rhodiano sub :1 bewoner van Rhodos rhodic adj :1 CHIMIA rhodium... rhodie adj :1 van Rhodos rhodio sub :1 bewoner van Rhodos rhodium sub :1 CHIMIA rhodium + rhodobractee adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode schutbladen + rhodocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode vruchten + rhodochrosite sub :1 rodochrosiet, mangaanspaat, dialogiet rhododendro sub :1 BOTANICA rhododendron :-- hirsute = alpenroos :folio de -- = rhododendronblad :flor de -- = rhododendronbloem :button de -- = rhododendronknop :arbusto de -- = rhododendronstruik rhodonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA rhodoniet + rhodopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode kroonbladen + rhodophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode bladeren + rhodophytos sub pl :1 rode algen + rhodopsina sub :1 MEDICINA rodopsine, staafjesrood + rhodora sub :1 BOTANICA Canadese azalea Rhodos sub n pr :1 Rhodos + rhodosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode kelkbladen + rhodosperme adj :1 BOTANICA met rozerode zaden + rhombencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA rhombencefalon, achterhersenen, ruithersenen rhombic adj :1 rombisch, ruitvormig :sulfure -- = rombische zwavel :systema -- = rombische stelsel + rhombifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met ruitvormige blaadjes + rhombifolie adj :1 Vide: rhombifoliate + rhombiforme adj :1 ruitvormig, rombisch + rhombipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met ruitvormige kroonbladen rhombo sub :1 GEOMETRIA ruit :2 ZOOLOGIA tarbot :pisca de --s = tarbotvisserij :piscator de --s = tarbotvisser + rhombododecahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA rombendodecaëder rhombohedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA, CHIMIA romboëdrisch :crystallos -- = romboëdrische kristal-len :systema -- = rombiëdrische stelsel rhombohedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA romboëder, scheve kubus rhomboidal adj :1 ruitvormig, romboidaal :campanula -- = bergklokje + rhomboide adj :1 ruitvormig, rhomboidaal :musculo -- = ruitvormige spier rhomboido sub :1 MATHEMATICA romboïde + rhotacismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA rotacisme :le -- latin = het rotacisme van het Latijn :2 MEDICINA verkeerde uitspraak van de letter r + rhumbo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES windstreek (op kompasroos), kompasstreek, :kompasrichting :cambiar de -- = het roer omgooien + rhynchite sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snuitkever + rhynchocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met gesnavelde vruchten + rhynchophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met gesnavelde bladeren + rhynchospora sub :1 BOTANICA snavelbies :-- albe = wit snavelbies :-- fusc = bruine snavelbies + rhyolite sub :1 MINERALOGIA ryoliet rhythmar v :1 ritmeren, ritmisch maken, een bepaald ritme geven aan :-- le passo = in de maat lopen :-- su marcha {sj} al sono del tambur = zijn pas aan het ritme van de trommel aanpassen rhythmic adj :1 ritmisch, het ritme betreffend, ritme hebbend, gebaseerd op ritme :dansa -- = ritmische dans :musica -- = ritmische muziek :gymnastica -- = ritmische gymnastiek :peculiaritates/characteristicas :-- = ritmische eigenaardigheden rhythmica sub :1 ritmiek, leer der ritmen + rhythmicitate sub :1 ritmisch karakter, het ritmisch zijn, ritmiek :-- de versos = ritmiek van verzen :-- de un movimento = ritmisch karakter van een beweging rhythmo sub :1 ritme, tempo, maat :-- cardiac = ritme van de hartslag, hartritme :-- respiratori = ritme van de ademhaling :-- vital/del vita = levensritme :sequer le -- = het tempo volgen :augmentar le -- = het tempo verhogen :marcar le -- = het ritme aangeven :mantener le -- = het tempo volhouden :al -- de = op de maat van + rhytidoma sub :1 BOTANICA rytidoma, schors, bast, schil :-- squamiforme = schubachtige bast + rhyton sub :1 HISTORIA ryton + ria sub :1 GEOLOGIA ria (door zee overstroomd rivierdal), brede riviermond :costa a --s = riaskust + rial sub :1 rial (munteenheid van Perzië) ribes sub :1 (de plant) ribes, (aal)bes :sirop de -- = bessensap :baca de -- = (de bes zelf) aalbes :-- nigre = zwarte bes :-- rubre/rubie = aalbes :-- sanguinee = sieraalbes + ribesiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA ribesiaceeën, aalbessenfamilie + riboflavina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA riboflavine, lactoflavine, vitamina B2 + ribonuclease sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ribonuclease + ribonucleic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA :acido -- = ribonucleïnezuur + ribonucleoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ribonucleoproteïne + ribosa sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ribose + ribosoma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ribosoom + ribosomal adj :1 BIOCHIMIA ribosomaal + ribosomic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA ribosomaal + ribovirus sub :1 ribovirus + ribozyma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ribozym ric adj :1 rijk, vermogend, welgesteld :pais -- = rijk land :2 rijk, weelderig, overvloedig :lingua -- = rijke taal :iste casa es riccamente mobilate = dat huis is rijk gemeubileerd :3 rijk, kostbaar Ricardo sub n pr :1 Richard :-- Corde de Leon = Richard Leeuwehart ricchessa sub :1 rijkdom :2 kostbaarheid, weelde, pracht :-- de colores = weelde van kleuren, kleurenpracht :3 kostbaar voorwerp :--s natural de un pais = natuurlijke rijkdommen van een land :amassar --s = rijkdommen vergaren :repartition del --s = verdeling van de rijkdommen :--s de un museo = schatten van een museum ricco sub :1 rijke (persoon) :nove -- = nouveau riche + ricercare sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA ricercare + Richter sub n pr :1 Richter :scala (de) -- = schaal van Richter + ricina sub :1 ricine + ricinismo sub :1 MEDICINA ricinisme + ricino sub :1 ricinus(boom) :oleo de -- = ricinusolie, wonderolie, castorolie + rickettsia sub :1 BIOLOGIA rickettsia (bacterie) + rickettsiose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA rickettsiose (vlektyphusachtige ziekte) + ricochetar {sj} v :1 keilen, laten opspringen, afschampen, ricocheren + ricochete {sj} sub :1 het keilen, het laten opspringen, het afschampen, het ricocheren + ricotta sub ITALIANO :1 CULINARI ricotta + rictus sub :1 grijns, grimas, vertrokken mond :-- de dolor = vertrokken gezicht van de pijn :torquer le bucca in un -- = de mond tot een grijns vertrekken rider v :1 lachen :-- (se) de un persona = iemand uitlachen :facer -- un persona = iemand aan het lachen maken :torquer se de -- = zich kromlachen :morir de -- = zich doodlachen :pro -- = voor de grap ridicule adj :1 bespottelijk, belachelijk, ridicuul :precio -- = belachelijke (lage) prijs :render un persona -- = iemand belachelijk maken :illa es ridiculemente vestite = zij heeft belachelijke kleren aan + ridiculessa sub :1 belachelijkheid, bespottelijkheid, absurditeit + ridiculisar v :1 belachelijk maken, in het belachelijke trekken, voor joker zetten :ille se ridiculisa = hij maakt zich belachelijk :on le ha ridiculisate in publico = men heeft hem publiekelijk voor schut gezet + ridiculitate sub :1 belachelijkheid, bespottelijkheid, absurditeit ridiculo sub :1 het belachelijke, belachelijke toestand, iets belachelijks :2 spot, hoon + riel sub :1 riel (munt van Cambodja) riemannian adj :1 geometria -- = meetkunde van Riemann, elliptische meetkunde :spatio -- = ruimte van Riemann + riesling sub :1 riesling(druif) :2 riesling(wijn) rift sub :1 GEOLOGIA rift(dal), slenk + riga sub :1 scheiding (in het haar) :ille porta/ha le -- in le medio = hij draagt de scheiding in het midden + rigar v :1 nat maken, bevochtigen, begieten :-- le plantas = de planten gieten/water geven + rigatorio sub :1 gieter rigaudon sub FRANCESE :1 rigaudon (dans) rigide adj :1 stijf, hard, onbuigzaam :corio -- = stug leer :tela de lino -- = stijflinnen :collar -- = stijve boord :movimentos -- = stijve bewegingen :2 streng, star, onverbiddelijk, rigide :education -- = strenge opvoeding + rigidicaule adj :1 BOTANICA stijfstengelig, stijfstelig + rigidificar v :1 stijf/stijver maken + rigidiflor adj :1 BOTANICA stijfbloemig + rigidifolie adj :1 BOTANICA stijfbladig + rigidir v :1 stijf maken :-- se = stijf worden rigiditate sub :1 stijfheid, onbuigzaamheid, hardheid :-- cadaveric = lijkstijfheid :-- muscular = spierstijfheid :-- de un construction = stijfheid van een constructie :2 starheid, strengheid, onverbiddelijkheid :-- de mores = strengheid van zeden rigor sub :1 strengheid, hardheid, onbuigzaamheid, onverbiddelijkheid :-- del hiberno = strengheid van de winter :esser de -- = volstrekt noodzakelijk/vereist/verplicht zijn :intervenir con -- = fors ingrijpen :2 strengheid, stiptheid, striktheid, uiterste nauwkeurigheid :-- de un calculo = uiterste nauwkeurigheid van een berekening :3 strengheid, wreedheid :4 MEDICINA, PHYSIOLOGIA stijfheid (van spieren), rigor rigorismo sub :1 rigorisme, overdreven strengheid/striktheid :-- religiose = religieus rigorisme rigorista sub :1 rigorist + rigorista adj :1 rigoristisch :attitude -- = rigoristische houding :conceptos -- = steile begrippen :calvinista -- = steile Calvinist + rigoristic adj :1 rigoristisch :moral -- = rigoristische moraal :le character -- del calvinismo = het rigoristische karakter van het calvinisme rigorose adj :1 streng, onverbiddelijk, onbuigzaam :hiberno -- = strenge winter :moral -- = strenge/starre moraal :mesuras -- = strenge maatregelen :dieta -- = streng dieet :su medico la controla rigorosemente = zij staat onder strenge controle van haar arts :rigorosemente orthodoxe = streng orthodox :2 stipt, strikt, uiterst nauwkeurig :analyse (-ysis) -- = uiterst nauwkeurige analyse :neutralitate -- = strenge neutraliteit :logica -- = onweerlegbare logica :isto exige un precision -- = dat luistert heel nauw :3 streng, wreed + rigorositate sub :1 (ge)strengheid, hardheid :2 strengheid, stiptheid, uiterste nauwkeurigheid + rigoroso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA rigoroso rima sub :1 rijm :-- final = eindrijm :-- cruciate/alternate/alternante/alternative = gekruist rijm :-- masculin = mannelijk rijm :-- feminin = vrouwelijk/slepend rijm :-- ric = rijk rijm :-- duple/duplice = dubbelrijm :-- assonante = assonerend rijm, halfrijm :-- alternante = alternerend rijm :dictionario de --s = rijmwoordenboek :ordine/schema de --s = rijmschema :arte de facer --s = rijmkunst rimar v :1 rijmen, dichten, verzen maken :2 berijmen, op rijm zetten, in verzen brengen rimario sub :1 rijmwoordenboek + rimate adj :1 berijmd, rijm... :biblia -- = rijmbijbel :chronica -- = rijmkroniek :littera -- = rijmbrief rimator sub :1 rijmer, verzenmaker + rinciage sub :1 het spoelen, het omspoelen + rinciamento sub :1 het spoelen, het omspoelen + rinciar v :1 spoelen, omspoelen, uitspoelen :-- bottilias = flessen spoelen :-- se le bucca = zijn mond spoelen + rinciator sub :1 iemand die spoelt :2 spoeler, spoelapparaat :-- de/pro bottilias = flessenspoelmachine + rinforzando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA rinforzando + ring sub ANGLESE :1 (boks)ring ripa sub :1 oever, waterkant :-- dextere/dextre/derecte = rechteroever :-- leve/sinistre = linkeroever :pila/pylon de -- = landpijler :le --s se dispecia = de oevers kalven af :protection del --s = oeververdediging :erosion del -- = oevererosie :connexion inter le --s = oeververbinding ripari adj :1 oever... :planta -- = oeverplant :hirundine/clivicola -- = oeverzwaluw :carex/carice -- = oeverzegge :stato -- = oeverstaat :le Statos -- del Rheno = de Rijnoeverstaten + ripicola sub :1 BOTANICA aan de waterkant groeiende plant + ripicole adj :1 BOTANICA aan de waterkant groeiend :vegetation -- = oeverbegroeiing + riposta sub :1 gevat/vinnig antwoord :2 SCHERMA riposte, tegenstoot, nastoot + ripostar v :1 vinnig/gevat antwoorden, riposteren + ripple-mark sub ANGLESE :1 ribbeling in het zand (door kabbelend water) + ripuari adj :1 HISTORIA Ripuarisch ris sub :1 rijst :-- decorticate = gepelde rijst :-- integre/integral/non decorticate = ongepelde rijst :-- con/al lacte/bullite in lacte = rijstebrij :-- safranate = saffraanrijst :-- al cari/curry (A) = kerrierijst :farina de -- = rijstemeel :flor de farina de -- = rijstebloem :torta al/de -- = rijstetaart :floccos de -- = rijstvlokken :pasta de -- = rijstedeeg :biscuit al -- = rijstkoekje :crema dulce al/de -- = rijstpudding :suppa al/de -- = rijstsoep :aqua al/de -- = rijstwater, rijstnat :bolla de -- = rijstbal :platto de -- = rijstschotel/gerecht :grano de -- = rijstkorrel :recolta de -- = rijstoogst :palea de -- = rijststro :cultura del -- = rijstcultuur :campo de -- = rijstveld :papiro de -- = rijstpapier :tabula de -- = rijsttafel :mallear -- = rijst stampen risada sub :1 (schater)lach, schaterend gelach :-- convulsive, convulsion de -- = lachstuip, lachkramp :-- inextinguibile/irresistibile = onbedaarlijke lach :explosion de -- = lachsalvo :salutar con --s de derision = op hoongelach onthalen riscar v :1 riskeren, wagen, het risico lopen van :-- le morte = de dood riskeren :-- le pelle = zijn hachje wagen :-- toto super un carta = alles op een kaart zetten :-- multo = grote risico's nemen :ille risca tote su fortuna = hij riskeert zijn hele vermogen :ille risca un dimission = hij riskeert ontslag :interprisa riscate = gewaagde onderneming, gok risco sub :1 risico, gevaar, kans op gevaar :currer le -- = het risico/de kans lopen :-- professional = beroepsrisico :--s del mar = gevaren van de zee :-- de morte = doodsgevaar :-- de incendio = brandgevaar :-- de inflation = inflatiegevaar :-- de transporto = transportrisico :-- de radiation = stralingsgevaar :-- conditional = voorwaardelijk risico :disproviste de --s = safe :a -- de = op gevaar af van :a -- del vita = met levensgevaar :al -- del proprietario = voor het risico van de eigenaar :al -- del expeditor = op risico van de afzender :gruppo a/de alte -- = risicogroep :assecurantia contra --s = risicoverzekering :assecurantia (contra) tote --s = all-riskverzekering :exponer se a un -- = zich aan een risico blootstellen :coperir le -- = het risico dekken :repartition/distribution del --s = risicospreiding :repartir le --s = de risico's spreiden riscose adj :1 riskant, gewaagd, gevaarlijk, hachelijk, gedurfd :interprisa -- = riskante onderneming :isto es troppo -- pro me = dat is mij te riskant riseria sub :1 rijstmolen, rijstpellerij risibile adj :1 kunnend lachen, tot lachen in staat :2 belachelijk, lachwekkend, bespottelijk risibilitate sub :1 lachvermogen :2 belachelijkheid, lachwekkendheid, bespottelijkheid + risicultor sub :1 rijstverbouwer, rijstteler + risicultura sub :1 rijstbouw, rijstcultuur, rijstteelt risiera sub :1 rijstveld + risma sub :1 riem :-- de papiro = riem papier riso sub :1 het lachen, gelach, lach :-- sardonic = sardonische lach :-- irresistibile = onbedaarlijke lach :-- contagiose = aanstekelijke lach :-- convulsive = lachstuip :-- reprimite = onderdrukte lach :-- de Judas = judaslach :-- mephistophelic = duivelse lach :film de -- = lachfim :accesso de -- = lachbui :explosion de -- = lachsalvo :reprimer/continer un -- = een lach onderdrukken :non poter tener le -- = zijn lachen niet kunnen houden + risorio sub :1 ANATOMIA lachspier + risotto sub ITALIANO :1 CULINARI risotto + rissole sub :1 CULINARI rissole + ritardando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA ritardando + ritenuto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA ritenuto rito sub :1 ritus, geheel van rituele/godsdienstige gebruiken :--s druidic = duïdische riten :--s masonic = vrijmetselaarsriten :--s esoteric = esoterische riten :--s de initiation = inwijdingsritueel :--s de fertilitate/fecunditate = vruchtbaarheidsritueel + ritornello sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA ritornel ritual adj :1 ritueel :prescriptiones -- del liturgia = rituele voorschriften van de liturgie :cantos -- = rituele liederen :le dansa -- de foco = de rituele vuurdans (Manuel de Falla) ritual sub :1 ritueel, geheel van gebruiken en gewoonten :-- funeral/funebre = begrafenisritueel :-- de benediction = inzegeningsritueel :observar/respectar le -- = het ritueel in acht nemen :2 rituaal (boek beschrijvingen van rituelen) + ritualisar v :1 ritualiseren + ritualisation sub :1 ritualisatie (het aannemen van de vorm van een rite) ritualismo sub :1 hang naar rituelen :2 RELIGION ritualisme ritualista sub :1 ritualist ritualista adj :1 ritualistisch + ritualistic adj :1 ritualistisch + ritualitate sub :1 ritueel karakter/aspect :-- de un gesto = ritueel karakter van een gebaar rival adj :1 mededingend, wedijverend, rivaliserend, concurrerend rival sub :1 rivaal, mededinger, concurrent rivalisar v :1 wedijveren, om de voorrang strijden, mededingen, concurreren :-- con un persona = met iemand wedijveren rivalitate sub :1 rivaliteit, wedijver, mededinging, concurrentie :-- politic = politieke rivaliteit :-- del linguas = taalstrijd :-- inter duo villages = rivaliteit tussen twee dorpen rivetage sub :1 het klinken (met klinknagels), klinkwerk rivetar v :1 klinken, vastklinken, vastnagelen :martello a/de -- = klinkhamer :machina a/de -- pneumatic = pneumatische klinkmachine :juncto rivetate = klinknaad rivetator sub :1 iemand die (vast)klinkt, klinker :2 klinkhamer rivete sub :1 klinknagel :-- tubular = popnagel :testa/capite de -- = klinknagelkop :unir con --s = samenklinken + rivetto sub :1 beekje riviera sub :1 rivier, stroom :-- crescite = gezwollen rivier :-- de marea = getijrivier :bracio de -- = rivierarm :tructa de -- = rivierforel :arena/sablo de -- = rivierzand :FIGURATE -- de lacrimas = stortvloed van tranen rivo sub :1 beek, stroompje :-- de bosco = bosbeek :valle de -- = beekdal + rivularia sub :1 BOTANICA rivularia + rixa sub :1 vechtpartij, knokpartij + rixar v :1 vechten, knokken, plukharen + rixdale sub :1 HISTORIA rijksdaalder + RNA sub :1 RNA (acido ribonucleic), ribonucleïnezuur roastbeef sub ANGLESE :1 rosbeef roba sub :1 kleding, kledingstuk :-- de camera = kamerjas/japon :-- de vespera/vespere = avondjapon :-- de graviditate = positiejurk :-- de banio = badmantel :2 (ambts)gewaad :-- de advocato = toga :-- de prestre = soutane robamento sub :1 diefstal, roof :-- con fractura = diefstal met braak :-- con violentia = diefstal met geweldpleging :assassinato pro/sequite de -- = roofmoord :committer un -- = een diefstal plegen :denunciar un -- = een diefstal aangeven :suspectar un persona como autor de un --, suspectar que un persona ha committite un -- = iemand van diefstal :verdenken robar v :1 stelen, roven :-- un banca = een bank beroven :objectos robate = gestolen voorwerpen robator sub :1 dief, rover :-- habitual = gewoontedief :banda/gang (A) de --es = rovers/dievenbende :nido de --es = roversnest :cava/spelunca/caverna de --es = rovershol :-- de cavallos = paardendief :-- de ecclesia = kerkdief :capturar/attrappar un -- = een dief grijpen/pakken :denunciar un -- = een dief aangeven :persequer le -- = de dief nazitten + robinia sub :1 BOTANICA robinia (soort acacia) + roborante adj :1 versterkend :medicamentos -- = versterkende middelen, roborantia + roborante sub :1 versterkend middel roborar v :1 versterken, sterk maken + roboration sub :1 versterking + roborative sub :1 krachtgevend :remedio -- = krachtgevend middel robore sub :1 BOTANICA Britse of rode eik :2 sterkte roboreto sub :1 bosje met Britse of rode eiken robot sub TCHECO :1 robot :photo(graphia) -- = compositiefoto :-- culinari/de cocina = foodprocessor :-- administrative = administratieve robot :-- hydraulic = geheel hydraulische robot :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwrobot :-- industrial = industrierobot :-- marin = waterrobot :-- anthropomorphe = antropomorfe robot, mensrobot :-- universal/multifunctional = universele robot :-- a alte velocitate = hoge-snelheidsrobot :-- de soldatura = lasrobot + robotic adj :1 robotachtig, robot... :technologia -- = robottechnologie + robotica sub :1 robotica, robottechnologie :-- avantiate = geavanceerde robotica + robotisar v :1 robotiseren :-- un catena de montage = een montageband robotiseren :equipamento robotisate = robotuitrusting :installation robotisate = robotinstallatie :linea robotisate = robotlijn :systema robotisate = robotsysteem + robotisation sub :1 robotisering + robotomorphic adj :1 robotachtig + roburite sub :1 roburiet (springstof) robuste adj :1 robuust, sterk, krachtig, stevig (gebouwd), gespierd :motor -- = krachtige motor :homine -- = robuuste/stevig gebouwde man :planta -- = sterke plant :sanitate -- = sterke gezondheid :stilo -- = krachtige stijl robustessa sub :1 robuustheid, sterkte, kracht, stevigheid :-- de corporatura = robustheid van lichaamsbouw :-- de un edificio = robuustheid van een gebouw + robustitate sub :1 Vide: robustessa roc sub :1 toren (van het schaakspel) :pedon del -- = randpion :sacrificio de un -- = torenoffer + rocaille sub FRANCESE :1 rocaille (grotwerk) :2 rocaille (decoratieve stijl) + rocambolesc adj :1 fantastisch, ongelofelijk, onwaarschijnlijk + rocambula sub :1 BOTANICA slangelook + rocar v :1 CHACO rocheren rocca (I) sub :1 (spin)rokken rocca (II) sub :1 rots, gesteente :-- nude = naakte rots :-- punctate/punctute = puntige rots :-- cretacee/calcari/calcaree = kalkgesteente :-- clastic = klastisch gesteente :-- endogene = endogeen gesteente :-- fluviatile = fluviatiel gesteente :-- sedimentari = sedimentgesteente :-- eruptive = eruptief gesteente :-- vulcanic = vulkanisch gesteente :-- abyssal = abyssaal gesteente :-- granitic = granietrots :-- quarzifere {ts} = kwartshoudend gesteente :-- de intrusion = intrusiegesteente :-- plutonic/plutonie = plutonisch gesteente :-- organogene = organogeen gesteente :-- aquifere = waterhoudend gesteente :-- permeabile = doorlatend gesteente :-- matre = moedergesteente :Rocca de Gibraltar = Rots van Gibraltar :stratification de -- = gelaagdheid van gesteente :firme como un -- = rotsvast :bloco de -- = rotsblok :puncta de -- = rotspunt :crystallo de -- = bergkristal :lana de -- = steenwol :pariete de -- = rotswand :pipion de -- = rotsduif :corde de -- = hart van steen :formation de --s = rotsvorming :scalar le --s = bergbeklimmen :scalada de --s = het bergbeklimmen :scalator de --s = bergbeklimmer :paisage de --s = rotslandschap roccata sub :1 (spin)rokkenvol rocchetta sub :1 raket :-- lunar = maanraket :-- portator/propulsori = draagraket :-- luminose = lichtraket :-- vernier/de controlo = stuurraket :propulsion per --s = raketaandrijving :base de --s = raketbasis :avion a/de -- = raketvliegtuig :arma -- = raketwapen :motor a -- = raketmotor :combustile pro --s = raketbrandstof + rocchetto sub :1 rochet roccose adj :1 rotsachtig, steenachtig :insula -- = rotseiland :solo -- = rotsbodem :costa -- = rotskust :pariete -- = rotswand :montania -- = rotsgebergte :massivo -- = rotsmassief :deserto -- = rotswoestijn, steenwoestijn :formation -- = steenformatie + rock sub ANGLESE :1 rock :musica -- = rockmuziek :opera -- = rockopera :cantator de -- = rockzanger :-- symphonic = symfonische rock :-- latino-american = latinrock :ballar/dansar le -- = rocken :jocar -- = rocken + rock and roll sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA rock (and roll) :cantator de -- = rockzanger rococo sub :1 rococo(stijl) rococo adj :1 rococo... :mobile -- = rococomeubel :mobiliario -- = rococo-ameublement :architectura -- = rococo-architectuur :litteratura -- = rococoliteratuur :musica -- = rococomuziek :ornamento -- = rococo-ornament :palatio -- = rococopaleis :parco -- = rococopark :jardin -- = rococotuin :pictor -- = rococoschilder :periodo -- = rococotijd + rodage sub :1 (van auto) het inrijden :periodo de -- = inrijperiode, aanloopperiode, beginfase + rodar v :1 inrijden (van auto) rodente adj :1 knaag..., knagend + rodente sub :1 knaagdier + rodeo sub :1 rodeo roder v :1 (af)knagen :-- un osso = aan een been knagen, een been afknagen :-- se le ungulas = op zijn nagels bijten :2 invreten, corrosie veroorzaken + rodimento sub :1 geknaag, knaging + roditor sub :1 ZOOLOGIA knaagdier, knager rodomontata sub :1 opschepperij, pocherij, snoeverij Rodomonte sub n pr :1 Rodomonte (figuur bij Ariosto) :rodomonte = pocher, snoever, opschepper rogar sub :1 vragen (om), verzoeken rogation sub :1 JURIDIC verzoek :2 ECCLESIA :--es = (plechtigheden tijdens de) kruisdagen :dies del --es = kruisdagen :Septimana del --es = Kruisweek rogatori sub :1 JURIDIC verzoekend, rogatoir :formula -- = rogatoire formule :commission -- = rogatoire commissie rolamento sub :1 het rollen, het voortrollen, het doen rollen, het oprollen :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het slingeren :3 het roffelen, geroffel :-- del tambures = tromgeroffel :-- del tonitro = rollen van de donder + Rolando sub :1 Roeland :como un -- furiose = als een razende Roeland + rolante adj :1 rollend, rol... :scala -- = roltrap :ponte -- = rolbrug :tabula -- = serveertafel, serveerboy :sedia -- = rolstoel :material -- = rollend materieel :boteca -- = rijdende winkel rolar v :1 OVERG doen rollen, rollen, voortrollen, oprollen :-- un cigarretta = een sigaret rollen :2 ONOVERG rollen, voortrollen :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES slingeren :le nave rola = het schip slingert :4 rollen, roffelen, grommen :le tambur rola = de trom roffelt :le tonitro rola = de donder rolt + rollmops sub ANGLESE :1 rolmops + roll-on-roll-off sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES roll-on-roll-off :systema -- = roll-on-roll-off-systeem :nave -- = roll-on-roll-off-schip rolo sub :1 rol (iets dat is opgerold) :-- de tabaco = rolletje tabak :-- de papiro = rol papier :-- de papiro hygienic = rol closetpapier :-- de papyro = papyrusrol :-- de pellicula (photographic) = fotorolletje :-- de liquiritia = rolletje drop :-- de mentha piperate = rolletje pepermunt :2 rol, cylinder, wals :-- de un machina a/de scriber = schrijfmachinerol :-- de un piano mechanic = rol van een pianola :-- de imprimeria = drukrol/wals :-- a vapor = stoomwals :-- a color = verfrol(ler) :3 deegrol :-- de pastisseria = deegrol :4 rol, register, lijst :-- de equipage = scheepsrol :5 rol, functie, taak :-- secundari = nevenrol :-- subalterne = ondergeschikte rol :-- preponderante = overwegende rol :-- decorative = onbelangrijke rol :-- clave = sleutelrol :-- de Judas = judasrol :le -- de benefactor = de rol van weldoener :attribuer un -- = een rol toewijzen :inverter le --s = de rollen omdraaien/omkeren :6 THEATRO rol :-- principal = hoofdrol :-- secundari = nevenrol :-- masculin = mannenrol :-- de figurante = figurantenrol :-- mute = stomme rol :facer/jocar/interpretar un -- = een rol spelen :apprender su -- = zijn rol instuderen :distribuer le --s = de rollen verdelen :distribution del --s = rolverdeling, rolbezetting Roma sub n pr :1 Rome :Tractato de -- = Verdrag van Rome Romagna sub n pr :1 Romagna romagnol adj :1 van/uit de Romagna romagnolo sub :1 bewoner van de Romagna romaic adj :1 Nieuwgrieks :lingua -- = Nieuwgriekse taal, Nieuwgrieks romaico sub :1 Nieuwgrieks (taal) + roman sub :1 LITTERATURA roman :-- regional = streekroman :-- historic = historische roman :-- rustic = boerenroman :-- serial = roman in afleveringen, vervolgverhaal, feuilleton :-- amorose = liefdesroman :-- de guerra = oorlogsroman :-- a sensation = sensatieroman :-- psychologic = psychologische roman :-- social = sociale roman :-- terrificante = griezelroman :-- epistolari = roman in brieven :personage de -- = romanfiguur :plano/construction de un -- = opzet/opbouw van een roman :action de un -- = handeling van een roman :intriga de un -- = romanverwikkeling roman adj :1 Romeins, Latijns :Imperio Roman = Romeinse Rijk :Antiquitate Roman = Romeinse Oudheid :derecto -- = Romeins recht :cifra/numero -- = Romeins cijfer :characteres -- = Latijnse letters :lactuca -- = bindsla :balancia -- = Romeinse balans, unster + romance adj :1 Romaans :linguas -- = Romaanse talen :philologia -- = Romaanse filologie romance sub :1 roman, romance (episch gedicht) :-- cavalleresc/de cavalleria = ridderroman :-- cortese = hoofse roman :-- celtic = Keltische roman :-- oriental = oosterse roman :-- del Graal = graalroman :2 MUSICA romance :3 LITTERATURA roman :-- historic = historische roman :-- rustic = boerenroman :-- psychologic = psychologische roman :-- social = sociale roman :-- epistolari = roman in brieven :-- serial = roman in afleveringen, vervolgverhaal, feuilleton :-- amorose = liefdesroman :-- de guerra = oorlogsroman :-- regional = streekroman :-- terrificante = griezelroman :-- a sensation = sensatieroman :personage de -- = romanfiguur :plano/construction de un -- = opzet/opbouw van een roman :action de un -- = handeling van een roman romancero (I) sub :1 schrijver van romances :2 romanschrijver romancero (II) sub ESPANIOL :1 romancero (verzamelbundel van Spaanse epische poëzie) romancio sub :1 Romanche (taal) + romande adj :1 van/uit Frans(talig) Zwitserland :Suissa -- = Frans-Zwitserland romanesc adj :1 van de romance :2 van de roman, roman... :heroe -- = romanheld :litteratura -- = romanliteratuur :intriga -- = romanverwikkeling Romania sub n pr :1 Roemenië :2 Romeinse/Latijnse wereld romanian adj :1 Roemeens romaniano sub :1 Roemeen :2 Roemeens (taal) + romanic adj :1 Romaans :linguas -- = Romaanse talen :philologia -- = Romaanse filologie :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER Romaans :stilo -- = Romaanse stijl, rondbogenstijl romanisar v :1 romaniseren :-- Gallia = Gallië romaniseren + romanisation sub :1 romanisering :-- de Gallia = romanisation de Gallia romanismo sub :1 romanisme romanista sub :1 romanist (kenner van het Romeinse recht) :2 romanist (kenner van de Romaanse talen en letterkunde) romano sub :1 Romein (inwoner van Rome) romantic adj :1 (anque LITTERATURA) romantisch :litteratura -- = romantische literatuur :pictura -- = romantische schilderkunst :loco -- = romantisch plekje :musica -- = romantische muziek :ille es de character -- = hij is romantisch van aard :haber un vision -- de un cosa = een romantische kijk op iets hebben romanticismo sub :1 (anque LITTERATURA) romantiek :-- del juventute = romantische aard van de jeugd :le -- francese = de Franse romantiek :le -- in le litteratura = de romantiek in de literatuur :le -- del 19-me seculo = de Romantiek van de 19-de eeuw romantico sub :1 romanticus + romantisar v :1 romantiseren :biographia romantisate = geromantiseerde biografie + römertopf sub GERMANO :1 römertopf Romulo sub n pr :1 Romulus roncar v :1 snurken :2 ronken :motor que ronca = ronkende motor roncator sub :1 snurker ronco sub :1 het snurken, gesnurk :2 het ronken, geronk :-- del motor = geronk van de motor, motorgeronk ronda sub :1 ronde, omgang, rondgang, MILITAR patrouille, wacht, (tractatie) rondje :-- de surveliantia = controleronde :facer su -- = zijn ronde doen, wachtlopen :pagar un -- = een rondje geven :un -- del casa = een rondje van de zaak :Ronda de Nocte = Nachtwacht (schilderij van Rembrandt) ronde adj :1 rond, bol(vormig) :ventro -- = dikke buik, bolbuik :genas -- = bolle wangen :2 rond, cirkelvormig :tabula -- = ronde tafel :3 rond, gebogen, gewelfd :arco -- = rondboog rondeau sub FRANCESE :1 LITTERATURA rondeel, rondeau :2 MUSICA rondo, rondeau + rondella sub :1 TECHNICA ringetje, onderleg/sluit/drukring :rondella-resorto = veerring :2 schijfje :-- de citro = schijfje citroen :-- de salsicia = plakje worst :-- de chocolate {sj} = chocoladeflik :taliar/trenchar {sj} in --s fin = fijnsnijden + rondello sub :1 LITTERATURA rondeel, rondeau :2 MUSICA rondo, rondeau rondo sub :1 bolvormig voorwerp :2 cirkel, kring, ring, schijf :tornear in -- = in een kringetje ronddraaien :seder se in -- = in een kring gaan zitten :facer --s de fumo = kringetjes blazen (bij het roken) :-- de servietta = servetring :-- de citro = schijfje citroen :-- de salsicia = plakje worst + ronron sub :1 gespin (van kat), gesnor (van kat) + ronronar v :1 spinnen (van kat), snorren (van kat) Röntgen sub n pr :1 Röntgen :radios -- = röntgenstralen röntgen sub :1 PHYSICA röntgen (eenheid van stralingshoeveelheid) röntgenogramma sub :1 röntgenfoto röntgenologia sub :1 röntgenologie röntgenologista sub :1 röntgenoloog + röntgenologo sub :1 röntgenoloog + röntgenotherapia sub :1 röntgentherapie, röntgenbehandeling + Roquefort sub n pr :1 Roquefort :caseo de -- = roquefort + roquefort sub FRANCESE :1 roquefort (kaas) roral adj :1 van de dauw, dauw... rore sub :1 dauw :gutta de -- = dauwdruppel :METEO puncto de -- = dauwpunt :formation de -- = dauwvorming :le -- baniava le campos, le campos esseva coperite de -- = over de velden lag dauw :con un celo coperite il ha pauc/poc -- = bij betrokken hemel dauwt het weinig roriflue adj :1 dauwend + rorippa sub :1 BOTANICA waterkers :-- sylvestre = akkerkers :-- islandic = moeraskers :-- austriac = oostenrijkse waterkers + rorqual sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vinvis :-- blau = blauwe vinvis + Rorschach sub n pr GERMANO :1 Rorchach :test (A) de -- = rorschachtest ros sub :1 Vide: rore rosa sub :1 roos (bloem), rozeplant, rozestruik :-- rugose = rimpelroos :-- tomentose = viltroos :-- canin = hondsroos :-- de the = theeroos :-- de Natal = kerstroos :-- pomifere = bottelroos :aqua de -- = rozenwater :jardin de --s = rozentuin :button de -- = rozenknop :odor/perfumo/flagrantia/aroma de --s = rozengeur :folio de -- = rozenblad :fructo de -- = rozenbottel :galla de -- = rozengal, rozenspons :planton de -- = rozenstek :corona de --s = rozenkrans :cultivator de --s = rozenkweker :cultura de --s = het rozenkweken, rozenkwekerij :oleo/essentia de --s = rozenolie :saison (F) del --s = rozentijd :mense de --s = rozenmaand :guerra del duo --s = Rozenoorlog :fresc como un -- = zo fris als een hoentje :FIGURATE esser super un lecto de --s = op rozen zitten :2 rozegeur, rose :3 roosvormig voorwerp :-- del ventos = windroos :-- nautic = kompasroos :4 ARTE DE CONSTRUER roosvenster, vensterrozet, rozetvenster, radvenster :5 MEDICINA erysipelas, roos, belroos, wondroos :6 diamantroosje rosaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA rosaceae, rozenfamilie rosacee adj :1 BOTANICA roosachtig + rosacruce sub :1 genootschap der Rozenkruizers :2 lid van de Rozenkruizers, Rozenkruizer + rosacruce adj :1 rozenkruizers... + rosacrucian adj :1 rozenkruizers... + rosacruciano sub :1 lid van de Rozenkruizers, Rozenkruizer + rosalia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- alpin = alpenboktor + rosalina sub :1 rosaline (kant) + rosanilina sub :1 CHIMIA rosaniline rosar v :1 roze kleuren rosario sub :1 ECCLESIA rozenkrans :perlas de un -- = kralen van een rozenkrans :recitar/dicer su -- = de rozenkrans bidden :2 rozenstruik :3 rozentuin, rosarium rosate sub :1 rozerood, rooskleurig :2 roos.., rozen..., rosé :vino -- = rosé(wijn) :unguento -- = rozenzalf rosee adj :1 roze :althea -- = stokroos, herfstroos + roseibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met rozenrode schutbladen + roseiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met rozenrode bloemen roseina sub :1 CHIMIA rosaniline roseola sub :1 MEDICINA roseola, rodehond + roseto sub :1 rozentuin, rozenperk, rosarium rosetta sub :1 roosje :2 rozet (anque BOTANICA) :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER rozetvenster, roosvenster, radvenster + rosicultor sub :1 rozenkweker + rosicultura sub :1 rozenkwekerij + rosiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met roosachtige bloemen rosmarino sub :1 BOTANICA rozemarijn :folio de -- = rosmarijnblad + rossastre adj :1 rossig, roodharig + rosse adj :1 rossig, roodharig rossiniolo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nachtegaal :-- major = noordse nachtegaal :nido de -- = nachtegaalnest :canto de -- = nachtegaalzang/slag :cantar como un -- = kwinkeleren als een nachtegaal rostimento sub :1 het braden, het bakken, het grillen, het roosteren rostir v :1 braden, bakken, grillen, roosteren :-- carne = vlees braden + rostite adj :1 gebraden, gebakken, gegrild, geroosterd :carne -- = gebraden vlees :mais -- = popcorn :castanias -- = gepofte kastanjes + rostito sub :1 gebraden vlees, gebraad :-- de bove = rosbeef :-- de vitello = gebraden kalfsvlees :-- de capreolo = reegebraad :-- de chassa {sj} = wildbraad rostral adj :1 snavelvormig :2 snebvormig rostrate adj :1 voorzien van een snavel (anque BOTANICA) :carex/carice -- = snavelzegge :solano -- = stekelnachtschade :2 voorzien van een sneb + rostrifere adj :1 een snavel dragend, gesnaveld + rostriforme adj :1 snavelvormig, snebvormig rostro sub :1 snavel, bek :-- de suction = zuigsnuit :2 HISTORIA ROMAN (scheeps)sneb :3 HISTORIA ROMAN --s = rostra, spreekgestoelte (op het Forum) rota sub :1 wiel, rad :-- dentate/a dentes = tandrad, tandwiel :-- helicoidal = schroefrad :-- dentate helicoidal = schroeftandwiel :-- cylindric = cilinderrad :-- a radios = spaakwiel :-- a catenas = kettingrad :-- a palas = scheprad :-- a/de filar = spinnewiel :-- del fortuna = rad van fortuin :-- de recambio/de reserva/de succurso = reservewiel :-- posterior = achterwiel :traction del --s posterior = voorwielaandrijving :-- anterior = voorwiel :traction del --s anterior = voorwielaandrijving :-- volante = vliegwiel :-- de molino = molenrad :-- del timon = stuurrad :-- libere = freewheel :ir a -- libere = freewheelen :circulo de -- = velg :nave/vapor a/de --s = raderboot, raderschip :remolcator a/de --s = radersleepboot :grassia/lubricante/lubrificante pro --s = radersmeer :flangia de -- = radflens :radio de -- = spaak :sedia a/de --s = rolstoel :tracia de -- = wagenspoor, karrespoor :suspension del --s = wielophanging :transmission per --s = raderoverbrenging :centrar un -- = een wiel uitbalanceren :equilibrar le --s = de wielen uitlijnen :mitter un baston in le -- = een spaak in het wiel steken :patin de --s = rolschaats :patinar super --s = rolschaatsen :patinage super --s = het rolschaatsen :cambiar un -- = een wiel verwisselen (van auto) :quinte -- del carrossa/carro/carretta = vijfde wiel aan de wagen :2 rad (folterwerktuig) :le supplicio del -- = het radbraken :submitter al supplicio del -- = radbraken :3 rota (middeleeuws tokkelinstrument) :4 CATHOLICISMO Rota + rotacee adj :1 BOTANICA radvormig :corolla -- = radvormige bloemkroon rotar v :1 roteren, om een as draaien, wentelen :porta rotante = draaideur rotarian adj :1 rotary... rotariano sub :1 rotarylid Rotary sub ANGLESE :1 Rotary :-- Club (A) = Rotary Club :-- International = Rotary International rotation sub :1 omwenteling, draaiing, rotatie, draaiende beweging :axe de -- = draaias :-- del terra = draaiing van de aarde :movimento de -- = ronddraaiende beweging :senso de -- = draairichting :angulo de -- = draaiingshoek :plano de -- = draaiingsvlak :velocitate de -- = omwentelingsnelheid :axe de -- = rotatieas :vector de -- = rotatievector :pressa de -- = rotatiepers :periodo de -- = omwentelingstijd :numero de --es = toerental :contator de --es = toerenteller :executar un -- = een omwenteling maken + rotational adj :1 rotatie..., roterend, omwentelings..., om zijn as draaiend, wentelend :velocitate -- = omwentelingssnelheid :symmetria -- = omwentelingssymmetrie rotative adj :1 rotatie..., roterend, omwentelings..., om zijn as draaiend, wentelend :movimento -- = draaiende beweging, rotatie :inertia -- = rotatietraagheid :forator -- = roterende boor :scopa -- = rolbezem, rolveger :pressa -- = rotatiepers :pumpa -- = rotatiepomp :motor -- = rotatiemotor :motor a piston -- = draaizuigermotor, wankelmotor :systema agrari -- = wisselbouw + rotator sub :1 rotator rotatori adj :1 rotatie..., omwentelings..., draai..., draaiend :poter -- = draaiingsvermogen :musculo -- = draaispier, draaier, rotator :luce/lumine -- = zwaailicht :movimento -- = ronddraaiende beweging :palo -- = draaipaal, rolpaal :grue -- = draaikraan :on ha installate un parte superior -- = het bovenstuk is draaibaar bevestigd rotifero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA raderdiertje + rotiforme adj :1 wielvormig rotisserie sub FRANCESE :1 grill(restaurant), grillroom rotogravure sub :1 koperdiepdruk, rasterdiepdruk, rotogravure rotor sub :1 rotor, schoepenrad, anker (van een dynamo), draaischroef (van helicopter) :-- tripale = driebladige rotor :-- quadripale = vierbladige rotor :-- de cauda = staartschroef :-- de generator = generatorrotor :ala del -- = rotorblad :axe de -- = rotoras + rotterdamese adj :1 Rotterdams + rotterdamese sub :1 Rotterdammer :2 Rotterdams (dialect) + rottweiler sub GERMANO :1 Rottweiler (hond) rotula sub :1 ANATOMIA knieschijf :ligamento de -- = kniepees + rotulee adj :1 ANATOMIA knie... :ligamentos -- = kniebanden :reflexo -- = kniereflex + rotulian adj :1 ANATOMIA knie... :ligamentos -- = kniebanden :reflexo -- = kniereflex rotunda sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER rond gebouw, ronde hal :2 verkeersplein, rotonde rotundar v :1 rond maken :-- un bloco de ligno = een stuk hout rond maken :le precios se rotunda in florinos = de prijzen worden op een gulden afgerond rotunde adj :1 rond, cirkelvormig :un numero -- = een rond getal + rotundiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met ronde bloemen, rondbloemig + rotundifoliate adj :1 Vide: rotundifolie + rotundifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met ronde bladen :campanula -- = grasklokje, zandklokje :geranio -- = rondbladige ooievaarsbek :smyrnio -- = rondbladkervel :drosera -- = ronde zonnedauw + rotundilobe adj :1 BOTANICA rondlobbig rotunditate sub :1 rondheid, ronding, het rond zijn, ronde vorm :-- del terra = het rond zijn/de rondheid van de aarde :-- spheric = bolvorm rotundo sub :1 iets dat rond is, rond voorwerp rouge sub FRANCESE :1 rouge, lippestift + roulade sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA roulade roulette sub FRANCESE :1 roulette :-- russe = Russische roulette :tabula de -- = roulettetafel :joco de -- = roulettespel :jocator de -- = roulettespeler :jocar al -- = roulette spelen + round sub ANGLESE :1 BOXA ronde, round route sub FRANCESE :1 route, koers, richting :-- transpolar = poolroute :-- aeree = luchtroute, vliegroute :-- de navigation = vaarroute routinari {oe} adj :1 uit gewoonte handelend, routinematig, gewoonte..., routine... :labor/travalio -- = sleurwerk routine sub FRANCESE :1 routine, gewoonte, sleur, gebruikelijke procedure :inquesta de -- = routineonderzoek :inspection de -- = routine-inspectie :cosa de -- = routinezaak :visita de -- = routinebezoek :travalio/labor de -- = routinewerk :controlo de -- = routinecontrole :gesto de -- = routinegebaar :procedura/procedimento de -- = routineprocedure :esser sclavo de su -- = een slaaf van zijn gewoonten zijn :2 routine, vaardigheid, handigheid, slag routinero {oe} sub :1 gewoontemens, routinier + roux sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI roux royal adj :1 koninklijk, konings... :casa -- = koningshuis :familia -- = koninklijke familie :par -- = koningspaar :titulo -- = koninklijke titel :autoritate -- = koninklijk gezag :poter -- = koningsmacht :dynastia -- = koningsdynastie :diadema -- = koninklijke diadeem :Altessa Royal = Koninklijke Hoogheid :corona -- = koningskroon :prince/principe -- = kroonprins :question -- = koningskwestie :mantello -- = koningsmantel :sceptro -- = koningstaf :throno -- = koningstroon :palatio -- = koninklijk paleis :decreto -- = koninklijk besluit :missiva -- = koninklijk schrijven :guarda -- = koninklijke garde :pinguin -- = koningspinguin :tigre -- = koningstijger :bibliotheca -- = koninklijke bibliotheek :standardo -- = koninklijke standaard/vlag :BIOLOGIA gelea -- = koninginnenbrood :obtener le approbation/autorisation -- = de koninklijke goedkeuring krijgen royalismo sub :1 royalisme, koningsgezindheid royalista sub :1 royalist, koningsgezinde royalista adj :1 royalistisch, koningsgezind + royalties sub pl ANGLESE :1 royalties + Ruanda sub n pr :1 Rwanda + ruandese sub :1 Rwandees + ruandese adj :1 Rwandees + rubato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA rubato + rubeastre adj :1 roodachtig + rubecula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roodborstje rubee adj :1 rood, roodachtig rubefacer v :1 MEDICINA rood maken, irriteren, rode vlekken veroorzaken op rubefaciente adj :1 MEDICINA (huid) roodmakend, een brandend gevoel veroorzaken (in de huid) rubefaction sub :1 MEDICINA het rood worden, huidirritatie + rubellite sub :1 rode toermalijnsteen + rubenesc adj :1 Rubens... :figura -- = Rubensfiguur rubeola sub :1 MEDICINA mazelen ruber v :1 rood worden :2 blozen rubescente adj :1 rood wordend :2 blozend rubescer v :1 rood worden :2 blozen + rubeto sub :1 braambos :-- ardente = brandende braambos rubia sub :1 BOTANICA meekrap :cultura de -- = meekrapteelt :campo de -- = meekrapakker/veld rubiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA rubiaceae, sterbladigen rubiacee adj :1 BOTANICA sterbladig + Rubicon sub n pr :1 Rubicon :FIGURATE transversar/passar le -- = de Rubicon overtrekken rubicunde adj :1 hoogrood (van gelaatskleur), met rood gelaat :facie -- = hoogrood gezicht :naso -- = jeneverneus rubide adj :1 (donker)rood + rubidiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met donkerrode bloemen rubidium sub :1 CHIMIA rubidium rubie adj :1 rood :-- clar/pallide = lichtrood :cupro -- = rood/zuiver koper :auro -- = rood goud :corallo -- = roodkoraal, bloedkoraal :crusta -- = roodkorst :pisce -- = goudvis :Cruce Rubie = Rode Kruis :Armea Rubie = Rode Leger :Cappucietto Rubie = Roodkapje + rubie sub :1 rood, rode kleur :-- de chromo = chromaatrood :2 rode, rooie (socialist, communist) :ille vota le --s = hij stemt rood rubificar v :1 rood maken + rubigine sub :1 roest (plantenziekte) + rubiginose adj :1 (mbt planten) roestig, met roest bedekt :2 (mbt planten) roestkleurig, roestbruin :rosa -- = egelantier rubino sub :1 robijn :vitro -- = robijnglas :laser (A) a -- = robijnlaser + rubirostre adj :1 roodsnavelig :ave -- = roodsnavel rublo sub :1 roebel :curso/cambio del -- = roebelkoers rubo sub :1 BOTANICA (struik) braam :-- arctic = poolbraam :-- saxatile = steenbraam :mora de -- = (vrucht) braam :saison (F) de moras de -- = bramentijd rubor sub :1 roodheid, rode kleur :2 blozing rubre adj :1 rood :acere -- = zilverahorn + rubribractee adj :1 BOTANICA met rode schutbladen rubrica sub :1 JURIDIC rubriek, titel (van hoofdstuk van wetboek) :2 categorie, klasse :3 rubriek (in krant/radio/t.v., etc.) :-- litterari = letterkundige rubriek :-- sportive/del sports (A) = sportrubriek :-- de arte = kunstrubriek :-- de enigmas = raadselrubriek :-- del femina = vrouwenrubriek :-- de actualitates = actualiteitenrubriek :4 ECCLESIA rubriek (liturgisch voorschrift) :--s liturgic = liturgische rubrieken :5 rood merkteken :6 rode oker, roodaarde rubricar v :1 rubriceren, indelen + rubrication sub :1 rubricering, indeling rubricator sub :1 iemand die rubriceert + rubricaule adj :1 BOTANICA roodstelig, roodstengelig rubricista sub :1 iemand die een rubriek in een krant verzorgt :2 ECCLESIA kenner der rubrieken (liturgische voorschriften) + rubriflor adj :1 BOTANICA roodbloemig + rubrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met rode bladen + rubripede adj :1 roodvoetig + ruche sub FRANCESE :1 strook(je), plooisel + rucksack sub GERMANO :1 rugzak ructar v :1 boeren, oprispen :2 uitbraken ructator sub :1 iemand die boert/oprispingen heeft ructo sub :1 boer, oprisping + rudbeckia sub :1 BOTANICA rudbeckia rude adj :1 ruw, grof, plomp, bars, onbeleefd, onbehouwen :voce -- = barse stem :observation -- = botte opmerking :homine -- = kinkel :2 ruw, onbewerkt + ruderal adj :1 BOTANICA ruderaal :lepidio -- = steenkers + rudessa sub :1 ruwheid, grofheid, hardheid, barsheid :le -- del hiberno = de strengheid van de winter :tractar un persona con -- = iemand ruw behandelen + rudimentari adj :1 oppervlakkig, summier :2 ANATOMIA rudimentair :organo -- = rudimentair orgaan + rudimento sub :1 rudiment, onderontwikkeld lichaamsdeel :2 rudiment, aanvangsgrond, eerste begin, eerste aanzet :--s del economia = grondbeginselen van de economie + ruffianar v :1 souteneur zijn, pooieren + ruffianeria sub :1 souteneurschap :2 schurkerij + ruffianesc adj :1 pooierachtig :2 schofterig + ruffiano sub :1 souteneur, pooier :2 schurk, schoft :banda de --s = schurkentroep ruga sub :1 rimpel, plooi, kreukel :-- del fronte = plooi van het voorhoofd :facie coperte de --s = doorgroefd gelaat :vetula plen de --s = rimpelig oudje :iste camisa es plen de --s = er zitten veel kreukels in dit overhemd rugar v :1 rimpelen, plooien :-- le fronte = het voorhoofd fronsen :-- le supercilios = de wenkbrauwen fronsen + rugby sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT rugby :jocar al -- = rugby spelen :jocator de -- = rugbyspeler :club (A) de -- = rugbyclub :equipa de -- = rugbyploeg :match (A) de -- = rugbywedstrijd + rugbyista sub :1 SPORT rugbyspeler rugir v :1 brullen, schreeuwen, bulderen rugito sub :1 gebrul, geschreeuw, gebulder rugose adj :1 oneffen, hobbelig, ruw :planca -- = ruwe plank :superficie -- = oneffen/ongelijk oppervlak :2 rimpelig :rosa -- = rimpelroos :rapistro -- = eenjarige rapistrum rugositate sub :1 oneffenheid, hobbeligheid, ruwheid, ruwe plek :-- relative = relatieve ruwheid :2 rimpeligheid :le -- es le prime symptoma del vetulessa = rimpeligheid is het eerste symptoom van ouderdom ruina sub :1 ruïne, bouwval :cader in --(s) = vervallen, instorten :converter se in --s = verkrotten :2 verval, neergang, ondergang, ineenstorting :ir a su -- = zich te gronde richten :causar le -- de un persona = iemand te gronde richten :esser menaciate de un -- total = door een totale ondergang bedreigd worden :salvar del -- = van de ondergang redden ruinamento sub :1 het ruïneren, het te gronde richten, het ten onder gaan, het verwoesten ruinar v :1 de ondergang veroorzaken van, ruïneren, te gronde richten, verwoesten, vernietigen :-- le sperantias de un persona = iemands hoop de grond inboren :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid ruïneren :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands reputatie vernietigen + ruiniforme adj :1 op een ruïne gelijkend (door erosie) :roccas -- = rotsen die er als ruïnes uitzien + ruinista sub :1 schilder van ruïnes ruinose adj :1 vervallen, ingestort, bouwvallig :edificio -- = vervallen gebouw :2 verderfelijk, schadelijk, ruïneus ruitar v :1 geluid maken ruito sub :1 geluid, gedruis, lawaai :-- surde = zacht geluid, geroezemoes :-- legier = zwak geluid :-- de un motor = motorgeronk :-- stridente = doordringend geluid :-- metallic = blikkerig geluid :-- de sablas = sabelgekletter :--s cardiac = hart(ge)ruis :-- assurdante = oorverdovend lawaai :-- infernal/de inferno = hels lawaai :filtro (reductor) de -- = ruisfilter :facer -- = lawaai maken :coperir le -- = het lawaai overstemmen :a proba/prova de --s = geluiddicht :2 gerucht, praatje(s) :facer circular un --, propagar un -- = een gerucht verbreiden :secundo --s non confirmate = volgens niet bevestigde geruchten ruitose adj :1 lawaaiig, luidruchtig rum sub ANGLESE :1 rum :distilleria de -- = rumstokerij :distillator de -- = rumstoker :bonbon al/con -- = rumboon :crema/pudding (A) al -- = rumpudding :gelea al -- = rumgelei :gusto de -- = rumsmaak :bottilia de -- = rumfles :un gutta de -- in le caffe = een scheutje rum in de joffie + ruman adj :1 Roemeens + Rumania sub n pr :1 Roemenië + rumano sub :1 Roemeen :2 Roemeens (taal) + rumba sub :1 MUSICA, ARTE DE DANSA rumba + rumbo sub :1 Vide: rhumbo + Rumelia sub n pr :1 Roemelië + rumeliota sub :1 bewoner van Roemelië + rumex sub :1 BOTANICA zuring :-- acetose = veldzuring :-- hydrolapathe = waterzuring :-- palustre = moeraszuring :-- obtusifolie = ridderzuring :-- salicifolie = wilgebladzuring :-- maritime = zeezuring :-- crispe = kruizuring :-- conglomerate = kluwenzuring ruminante sub :1 ZOOLOGIA herkauwer :-- cavicorne = holhoornige herkauwers + ruminante adj :1 herkauwend ruminar v :1 herkauwen :2 piekeren, nadenken, overwegen :-- un idea = broeden op een idee rumination sub :1 het herkauwen :2 het piekeren, het nadenken, het overwegen rumine sub :1 kauwmaag (van herkauwers) rumor sub :1 gerucht, praatje(s) :--es de pace = vredesgeruchten :le -- curre que = het gerucht gaat dat :facer currer un -- = een gerucht de wereld insturen :facer circular un --, propagar un -- = een gerucht verspreiden :iste --es noce a nostre reputation = die geruchten tasten onze goede naam aan :2 gerucht, verward geluid van stemmen, gedruis, geluid, rumoer :-- approbatori/de approbation = goedkeurend gemompel :-- disapprobatori/de disapprobation = gemompel van afkeuring rumorar v :1 geruchten verspreiden, praatjes rondstrooien rumorose adj :1 vol geluiden, rumoerig, luidruchtig :un strata -- = een lawaaierige straat :biber rumorosemente = slurpen + rumorositate sub :1 luidruchtigheid + rumpecapite sub :1 hoofdbrekend werk, onontwarbaar probleem, breinbreker + rumpeexoperos sub :1 stakingsbreker rumpeglacie sub :1 ijsbreker rumpente sub :1 roller, breker (zware golf) rumpenuces sub :1 notekraker rumper v :1 breken, stuk maken, verbreken :-- le capite/cranio a un persona = iemand de hersens inslaan :-- se le capite/le testa = zich het hoofd breken :-- se le collo = zijn hals breken :-- le silentio = de stilte verbreken/doorbreken :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht verbreken :-- le filas = de gelederen breken :-- con un persona = met iemand breken :-- con un habitude = met een gewoonte breken :-- le strata = de straat opbreken :-- le pan = het brood breken :-- le contacto = het contact verbreken :-- un pacto = een pact verbreken :-- le communication/connexion = de (telefoon)verbinding verbreken :-- le negotiationes = de onderhandelingen afbreken :-- (se) = stuk gaan, stuk vallen, etc., breken :-- con le dentes = stukbijten :-- un exopero = een staking breken :-- un fidantiamento = een verloving uitmaken :-- le relationes diplomatic = de diplomatieke betrekkingen verbreken :-- su catenas = zijn ketenen/boeien verbreken :-- un sigillo = een zegel verbreken :-- le barriera del sono = de geluidsbarrière doorbreken :-- le corde de un persona = iemands hart breken :-- le solite rhythmo = de sleur doorbreken :distachar {sj} per -- = losbreken + rumpeundas sub :1 golfbreker + rumpevento sub :1 windsingel, windscherm (van haag, bomen) + rumpibile sub :1 (door)breekbaar rumpimento sub :1 het breken, breuk + rumpitor sub :1 iemand die (door)breekt, instrument dat (door)breekt + rumpsteak sub ANGLESE :1 lendebiefstuk runa sub :1 rune runic adj :1 runisch, rune(n)... :scriptura -- = runenschrift :alphabeto -- = runenalfabet :character -- = runeteken, rune :inscription -- = opschrift in runen :petra/lapide -- = runensteen :formula -- = runenspreuk + runologia sub :1 runologie + runologic adj :1 runologisch + runologista sub :1 runoloog + runologo sub :1 runoloog + rupestre adj :1 rots... :planta ... = rotsplant :arte -- = holenkunst :pictura ... = rotsschildering :sedo -- = tripmadam rupia sub :1 roepia (munteenheid) :2 MEDICINA soort huidziekte + rupicola sub :1 BOTANICA op rotsen groeiende plant :2 ZOOLOGIA rotshaan + rupicole adj :1 rotsen bewonend, op rotsen groeiend, steen..., rots... + rupophobia :1 MEDICINA besmettingsangst + ruppia sub :1 BOTANICA ruppia rupte adj :1 gebroken :un gamba -- = een gebroken been ruptura sub :1 het breken, breuk :-- de un contracto = contractbreuk :-- de parola = woordbreuk :-- de axe = asbreuk :-- de dica = dijkbreuk, dijkdoorbraak :-- del equilibrio = verstoring van het evenwicht :-- del relationes diplomatic = verbreking van de diplomatieke betrekkingen :-- inter amicos = breuk tussen vrienden :-- inter le passato e le presente = breuk tussen heden en verleden :-- de tono = plotselinge verandering van toon :-- del electricitate = stroomstoring :-- del corde = hartscheur :puncto de -- = breekpunt :linea de -- = breuklijn :limite de -- = breukgrens, breekpunt :damnos de -- = breekschade :resistente al -- = breukvast :resistentia al -- = breukvastheid :essayar de provocar un -- = op een breuk aansturen rural adj :1 plattelands..., landelijk, ruraal :exodo -- = trek van het platteland naar de stad :communa -- = plattelandsgemeente :schola -- = plattelandsschool :mores -- = plattelandsgebruiken :vita -- = leven op het platteland :dominio -- = landgoed :population -- = plattelandsbevolking :districto -- = plattelandsdistrict :cammino -- = landbouwweg + rural sub :1 plattelander ruralisar v :1 landelijk maken + ruralisation sub :1 (het) landelijk maken + rusco sub :1 BOTANICA :-- aculeate = muisdoorn + rush sub ANGLESE :1 rush russe adj :1 Russisch :lingua -- = Russische taal :capital -- = Russische hoofdstad :parlamento -- = Russische parlament :roulette (F) -- = Russische roulette Russia sub n pr :1 Rusland :corio de -- = Russisch leer :the de -- = Russische thee :-- Sovietic = Sovjet-Rusland :-- europee = Europees Rusland :-- Blanc = Wit-Rusland russificar v :1 russificeren, Russisch maken, een Russisch karakter geven aan + russification sub :1 russificatie russo sub :1 lid van het Russische/Oostslavische volk :2 Rus (bewoner van Rusland) :3 Russisch (taal) + russomania sub :1 russomanie russophile adj :1 russofiel, Russisch gezind + russophilia sub :1 Russische gezindheid, russofilie russophilo sub :1 russofiel, Russisch gezinde + russophobe adj :1 anti-Russisch(gezind) + russophobia sub :1 russofobie + russophobo sub :1 iemand die anti-Russisch(gezind) is + russophone adj :1 Russischtalig + russophono :1 iemand die Russischtalig is + russula sub :1 BOTANICA russula rustic adj :1 rustiek, landelijk, van het platteland :vita -- = leven op het platteland :village -- = boerendorp :orgolio -- = boerentrots :vestimentos -- = boerenkleding :2 eenvoudig, ongekunsteld rusticar v :1 op het platteland wonen :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER in rustiek werk uitvoeren rusticitate sub :1 landelijke eenvoud, boersheid, ruwheid rustico sub :1 plattelander, buitenman, boer + ruta sub :1 BOTANICA wijnruit + rutabaga sub :1 BOTANICA Zweedse koolraap rutaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA rutaceae, wijnruitfamilie + rutacee adj :1 BOTANICA wijnruitachtig Ruth sub n pr :1 Ruth ruthen adj :1 Rutheens Ruthenia sub n pr :1 Ruthenië ruthenic (I) adj :1 Rutheens ruthenic( II) adj :1 CHIMIA ruthenium... ruthenium sub :1 CHIMIA ruthenium rutheno sub :1 Rutheen + rutherford sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA rutherford (eenheid) rutilante adj :1 rood fonkelend, schitterend rutilar v :1 rood stralen, schitteren, fonkelen rutile adj :1 schitterend rood, fonkelend rutilo sub :1 MINERALOGIA rutiel, rutilium :2 ZOOLOGIA blankvoren